More then Life
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey reader's I have been reading some fanfic of 'How to Train your Dragon' and got interested to do my own 'what if' story so here you are.**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…if I did Hiccup would not have a horrible life!**

**Enjoy!**

-Break Line-

Hiccup killing a dragon was something he dreamed of doing and had everyone in his tribe happy and his father, Stoick proud of him but now didn't matter anymore.

He took down a dragon but not just any dragon, a Night Fury, the offspring of lighting and death itself. He had the chance to kill that rare dragon and bring glory to himself but he couldn't. He just could not do it.

He let it go and when he thought the dragon was about to take his life, it did the same.

Through time, Hiccup learned the dragon couldn't fly anymore because of the crash he caused so he built him a new wing. It took time to learn how to make it work but soon Hiccup learned the joy of flying and the errors of his tribe for killing these so called beasts.

Hiccup started to learn from 'Toothless' the name he gave to the Night Fury, other ways to take down a dragon without hurting them and use them in his dragon training. At first it was useful for him to survive in training but when he started getting attention, he was thinking that it might have been a bad idea.

He wanted to stop and let Astrid take the glory by killing the dragon, but when his father was there watching and also gave him his umm… mother's breastplate helmet for protection at the ring…he just couldn't do it.

Now Hiccup is walking back to the cove with his bag of things and has one thing in his mind: to leave and never return.

He looked around and shouted "Toothless come on bud…we are going on a vacation…a long vacation"

He put down his bag and checked to make sure he didn't forget anything because he didn't want to risk having to go back to the village and find someone following him. He packed his things the moment when he had the chance to escape from the crowd and used the back door of his or Stoick's house to hide from the tribe.

When he finished, he looked around to find Toothless already next him and sniffing the bag.

Hiccup laughed "No buddy, there is no fish in there but we do need to leave and find ourselves an island…far from here"

Toothless looked at his human without question and looked as he was saying _'about time too'_

Hiccup shook his head and grabbed his bag and hopped on Toothless.

With no second to think, both rider and dragon where on the air looking down where Berk was at.

Hiccup looked down at the village and hoped he could call it home again after his mother died but it never did not even his father doesn't look at him the same anymore. Everyone looked at him with…the name he'd gotten was just sad…Hiccup the useless was the famous one.

Hiccup lowered his head to where you couldn't see his face anymore, but what you also couldn't see were the tears that were falling down from his face. All the years of suffering he had to endure, but couldn't do anything about because his…the chief wouldn't be happy as always. Vikings were supposed to be tough at anything to injuries and to emotions.

But now he was leaving and he could finally let go of his suffering for the first time.

Hiccup looked up with his eyes wet and turned to see Berk.

"…let's go Toothless"

-Break Line-

Hiccup didn't know how long he was flying but it felt like forever. He snapped out of his dazed state when Toothless stopped flying.

Hiccup looked around and immediately noticed a dragon, but not just any dragon, for it was another Night Fury with a female rider.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times to see if he was seeing was real, but after some time he couldn't deny it.

"Umm…hi"

That's all Hiccup could think to say.

The female had her eyes widen from her shock then relaxed after the greeting and gave a giggle.

"So…is that how you greet a young lady?"

"Umm well not from the…sky or riding a dragon" Hiccup responded.

"Fair enough…let's find a place to land and greet each other properly"

Hiccup nodded.

After a few minutes they spotted a small island and landed.

Hiccup noticed that the female had light brown hair that was held up and looked to have green eyes as well. She was wearing a simple blue tunic dress.

"Well then I guess I'll go first, the name's Anna Marianne, the daughter of Marianne Jones and Charles James, pleased to meet you" greeted Anna with a curtsy.

Hiccup didn't know what to say but didn't he hear those names before his mother died…wait Marianne and Charles…no it couldn't be!

"Y-You're the - princess!"

"Damn and I was hoping you wouldn't know them but I couldn't just lie to you so yes, so tell me who are you?"

"Umm well I'm Hiccup Horrendous, the chief's son, Stoick the Vast…or used to be, but please to meet you too princess"

Anna blinked a couple of times. _Used too?_

"What do you mean used too?"

"Umm you might want to sit down it's a long story"

Hiccup was finally telling someone of his past and troubles besides Gobber. What he had to endure and suffer from both his tribe and his umm… father. And then he told her how he met Toothless and how he slowly began to feel more welcome to him then about his tribe when he was helping Toothless fly. Then the big contest to see who will kill a dragon for the first time in front of the tribe but he told her he couldn't do it.

"…why couldn't you?"

"I-I don't know…it just feels so wrong"

"…was it the same reaction how you couldn't kill toothless"

"…well umm I-I don't know really…I saw myself in his eyes…the fear in him…I just could not go through that again"

Anna nodded her head.

"I understand you Hiccup"

Hiccup was surprised to say at the least not even he can understand himself.

"You see when I first met my partner Jade, she was a young hatching at the time and I was a young girl, my family wanted to spent some time in the forest for family fun but then came these wolfs…they were not happy at all, my father and mother were excellent on the bow and arrow but there were too many of them…we thought it was over but then there was a big black thing that zoomed past us and attacked the wolfs and chased them off"

"We didn't know what they were but my father knew they were dragons…my father and mother thanked them and we began to go home when one of the dragons walked towards us and looked at us like it was begging for something and then used its tail to wrap around something and lowered to the ground…it was a baby dragon, at first we didn't know what to think but after a while my mother believed she knew what she wanted to us to do…she told them that we will take care of it and not to worry and with that the dragons took off and we never saw them again"

When Anna finished her tale, Hiccup was shocked beyond belief. A family of Night Fury went and saved a family of royalties and then begged them to take care of their hatchling.

"Wow…now that is something"

"I know right but I always wondered what happened to those elder Night Furies?"

Hiccup sighed heavily "I can't tell you anything really I thought that Toothless was the only Night Fury left"

"Really…I wonder what happened to his family" wondered Anna.

"I don't know…wait if you are the princess then what are you doing way out here in the first place" wondered Hiccup.

"Well you see my mother and father thought it was a good time for me to find a suitor so the time when I needed to rule the kingdom is when I would have someone with me…but I looked at all of the princes, lords, dukes, etc and I still couldn't find one that has my taste in anything so I packed and left with Jade for a while so I can make a decision" explained Anna.

"That is something to look at…I'm glad I don't have to do that with my father yet" replied Hiccup.

That's when Anna got something in mind.

"Wait you said you were the chief's son, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"And chief is like a lord in your tribe, right?"

"Well I guess but it's more like a leader then a lord…I think"

"But leaders are lords…so that's makes you like a prince"

Hiccup at first was clueless of what she was talking about but then it hit him.

"W-Wait you want me to be-"

"Yes, it's perfect not only do I have someone to talk to that is not a snobby prince that only thinks for himself, but we can save the Night Fury from going extinct" explained Anna.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times and then turned around to see Toothless with Jade, cuddling together.

He gave a big sigh and nodded "Alright…at least it gives me a new life"

Anna sighs sadly "You know, you are a really good person Hiccup with knowledge that goes beyond normal which a lot in my people think is a blessing, but the tribe you were at, they just ignored what could have been a new era"

Hiccup didn't know what to say to that but just smiled "Thank you"

"No problems now let's go so you can meet your new life Hiccup"

Hiccup nodded.

-Break Line-

Hiccup and Anna were flying near Hel's gate when both Night Furies were acting weird and then went inside the clouds of Hel's gate.

"What's going on? Hiccup, where are we go – HICCUP"

Hiccup look around and noticed a dragon no two wait…there was a lot of dragons surrounding them.

Hiccup didn't like it at all and then looked at Anna and she didn't like it either.

"Toothless you got-"

He was cut off by Toothless warning growl like he was being told to be quiet.

Both riders didn't know what to do but listened and followed the dragons to the volcano. Hiccup gasped to see all the dragons in this place and he knew that this was the dragon's nest. The very thing the Vikings were looking for after the dragon's raids.

"What Stoick would do to see this place" murmured Hiccup.

Both Night Furies flew around and found a good cliff to hide behind.

Both riders saw what the dragons were doing with the animals they collected and just dropped them into a deep hole.

"Well now we know what they do with the animals they steal" stated Hiccup.

"But why are they just dropping them to that hole…it looks like a waste to do that" stated Anna.

Before Hiccup could answer, a Gronkle was flying over to the middle of the hole and dropped what seems to be a tiny fish and was about to leave when there was a sudden roar below but before it could leave a massive mouth came out of nowhere and ate the dragon.

Both Hiccup and Anna were shocked from what they saw and couldn't move at all while both Night Furies were worried for their riders.

Hiccup awoke out of his shock and whispered to Toothless "Bud let's get out of here…"

But it was not silent enough; the massive head turned to the cliff and narrowed its eyes when it stopped two Night Furies but more importantly, humans.

The massive dragon moved to the Night Furies and was ready to get them but luckily, Night Furies are known for their speed and got away with their riders safe and some other dragons that didn't want to face the fury of that thing.

-Break Line-

Toothless and Jade went back to the same island where Hiccup and Anna introduced themselves to rest.

Both riders were silent until Anna broke it.

"…That thing it is the reason why the dragons have to raid villages or kingdoms" said a teary Anna.

Hiccup didn't know what to think but did notice something in the eyes of that dragon.

"D-Did you by any chance notice how that dragon was glaring at Toothless and Jade?"

Anna turned to Hiccup with a confused look.

"…N-No not really but what does it have to do with what we found out?"

"…Think about it, why is there hardly any Night Furies anymore or how these two are the only ones that don't give food to that thing…"

Anna thought for a moment while Hiccup went to Toothless.

"Buddy…was that thing responsible for you being alone?"

Toothless didn't know what to say, but he slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to lose his human to that thing like his family did. His mother saved him by leaving him in a different island but never returned. She told him never to listen to the queen anymore and follow his own path which he did.

Hiccup slowly understood now.

"…that thing has power so it can control other dragons but a Night Fury is with speed" started Hiccup.

"…so if that thing took out both Toothless and Jade's parents it would not have problems in the future then it would be forever queen" finished off Anna.

Anna understood Hiccup's thoughts. It would explain why the elder Night Furies wanted to someone, anyone to look after their young so they would not be lost to that queen.

"…but what could we do…you saw how big that thing was"

Hiccup looked at Anna with determine eyes.

"I know…but it's the only way to free the other dragons"

Anna never could have thought Hiccup could be so determined even though she's only been with him for a few hours, but she doesn't want the other dragons to suffer anymore.

"…ok so what do we do?"

"…I believe I have a plan but we need to make sure it is possible if not…we could end up dying along with it" explain Hiccup.

Anna smiled "I'm with you all the way"

Hiccup nodded "Alright then, here's the plan…"

-Break Line-

**Me: …well I hope is good for you guys**

**Hiccup: …'thinking'**

**Me: what?**

**Hiccup: nothing just thinking how to beat green death**

**Me: oh ok**

**Anna: he is not going to lose a limp right?**

**Me: …I can't give spoilers**

**Hiccup: oh please let me keep it**

**Me: sorry can say just wait for the next chapter…if you reader of course like it that is then I will continue…anyway please review I need to know if it's good or not…just don't leave mean ones, don't like them**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I would never would have think this story will this popular…I would love to thank MasterIcePhoenix, Proud2beMexican, Saphirabrightscale and KaliAnn for the reviews along with those who save this story to their faves and alerts it makes me happy to know you guys enjoy this story.**

**Anyway, I will try to update this story every week or 2 the best I can…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…I only own my OC's and some names are from real people but not their looks, enjoy**

-Break Line-

Both dragon riders were on the beach of the dragon's nest, ready to face the dragon queen and to end this war between dragons and humans.

Hiccup looked over to Anna.

"Ready?"

Anna gave him a smile.

"Ready as I can be Hiccup"

Hiccup looked back at the wall with determine eyes.

"Do it Toothless, Jade"

Both Night Furies shot their blue fireballs at the wall and made an opening and with the little light that goes to the entrance they saw many dragons. The explosion cost them to fly away from the hole.

Hiccup signaled Toothless to shoot another fireball and soon they heard the queen's roar.

The hole they made was now cracking open more and there stood the dragon queen with her six eyes looking down at them.

The queen gave a roar to them and started to shoot them with her own fireball.

Both Night Furies dodged the attack easily.

Hiccup looked at the dragon to see if there were any weak points or blind spots, but nothing so far until he noticed that it had wings.

"Anna that thing has wings…let's see if it can use them" shouted Hiccup to her.

Anna nodded and both flew up then dove down and again both Night Furies shot her where the wings were at. It caused her to go down.

"Do you think that did it Hiccup?" wondered Anna.

Both saw how it recovered, unlocking her wings and started to fly after them.

"Well now we know that thing can fly" stated Hiccup then looked up at the clouds then back to Anna.

"Anna let's take this to our advantage"

She knew what he meant so she nodded and both riders went up in the air while the queen followed.

The queen was catching up and was opening her massive mouth to get them both but at the last moment both had disappeared.

She turned around but she couldn't see where the dragons had gone to. Suddenly out of nowhere a shot of a fireball hit her then another and another.

She didn't know where they were coming from but it had to stop so she went crazy and was firing everywhere.

Anna somehow knew what that thing was about to do "Hiccup get out of there now, it's going to go crazy"

Quickly Hiccup sped away from the incoming flames to where Anna was at. In seconds where Hiccup was it was covered in flames.

"Thanks"

"No problem, now let's finish this shall we"

Hiccup nodded.

Both raced down to the queen so that she can see them and followed the dive.

Both Night Furies knew of the plan and didn't question their riders and waited for the signal.

Hiccup and Anna were waiting and waiting until they heard the queen opening her mouth and was about to do a fireball again but they did not allow it.

"NOW" both shouted.

Two shots of blue fireball went to the mouth of the queen and caused her to stop and then notice she was going straight to the ground. She opened her wings so that she can slow her speed, but it didn't work. The unknown attacks on the sky made holes around her wings that were opening wider by the minute. She couldn't stop the impact.

The collision of the dragon and the beach with speed that can outmatch any dragon caused an explosion.

Both Night Furies sped up from the flames that were catching up to them. With a little more and avoiding the huge tail, both dragons came out unharmed with their riders.

-Break Line-

Hiccup and Anna didn't know what to say but one thing was clear.

They did it.

The beat the queen and saved the dragons from future problems.

They stared at the remaining skin and other things that the queen's body survived in the explosion until Anna gave a happy squeak of joy.

"Hiccup we did it, oh my we did it"

Anna was happily jumping up and down then without a second thought she went to him and kisses him…on the mouth!

Anna broke it out and stood there in shock along with Hiccup who just recovered from the shock of defeating the queen, but now he stood there in more shock that Anna kissed him…on the mouth for crying out loud.

Both stood there staring at one another in silence until Toothless shoved Hiccup and Jade did the same to Anna back close together.

"…umm I-I didn't…I mean…"

"…n-no it's…I-I mean umm"

Both didn't know what to say until Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Well that was umm something"

"…ya i-it was umm"

Hiccup sigh "Well don't I…I mean we need to get used to it, I mean you did chose me to be-"

"Oh right of course…wait don't tell me you actually like it?" wondered Anna in hope for some reason.

"Well to tell you the truth…I did…somehow it felt…right somehow"

Anna couldn't believe she was hearing…even he felt it.

She shook it off for now. She needs to explain this to her parents and quick but looking back at the volcano, which gave her a thought.

"Hiccup, come with me inside in the volcano"

"Why?"

"You see volcanic materials are valuable in my kingdom and the soil is so rich that you can use them for growing vegetables" explained Anna.

"Alright" agreed Hiccup then he looked back at the remains of the queen then thought of something himself.

"After that you can help with this" said Hiccup pointing at the remains.

-Break Line-

It took over three hours for them to leave the dragon's nest back to Anna's homeland with a few Terrible Terrors, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, Nadders, and Monsterous Nightmares following them.

Anna was able to find really rare materials inside the volcano and if luck was on their side then it was something amazing. She found crystals in every shape and size in one section of the volcano.

Anna cried out in happiness, she could help her people now with the help of Hiccup of course.

With Hiccup, his idea was to take some of the remains of the queen and use it for armor and the teeth for weapons. It was a bloody brilliant idea.

So now not only Anna found her suitor maybe her soul mate but items that can help her kingdom evolve to a new era. With Hiccup by her side, this new era will be better with dragons and humans working together.

Anna turned around and spotted land, her land.

"There Hiccup is my homeland Scotland, it a pretty big country but with dragons now helping us it wouldn't be so anymore" said Anna happily.

Hiccup nodded.

During the whole ride, he was thinking in his head that he was meeting the princess's parents about an arranged marriage.

He didn't think it was a bad idea, he at least did like her or whatever this feeling is telling him. He feels something special with Anna.

He can be himself.

'…_a second chance'_ thought Hiccup happily as he starts seeing land.

-Break Line-

Both teens landed their dragons near the castle and dismounted themselves. The other dragons that followed them landed next to them and it looked as if they were thanking the Night Furies for their victory in battle.

While the dragons were occupied, Anna dragged Hiccup along with their treasure to the door where Hiccup took note as how many hallways they had passed along people that were too stunned to say anything.

Anna stopped at a huge door as big as the doors to the Mead hall at Berk.

"Alright my parents are in here, they know when I disappear I usually take a few days off cause something made me mad or I needed some time to think like the suitor thing so they told me to meet them at the study hall next time I do it again" explained Anna.

Hiccup just nodded a bit, it was going too fast because does not know how to introduce himself properly with the Queen and King of Scotland.

Before he could think or say anything, Anna opened the doors and walked in pulling poor Hiccup along.

"Mother, Father I'm back with news" announced Anna.

Hiccup took note where Anna got her looks from.

Her mother, Queen Marianne Jones was like a goddess. She had the fine light brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and the most enchanting green eyes he has ever seen. She wears a simple green dress with some patterns that Hiccup never saw before.

Hiccup turned a little to the left and saw her father, King Charles James looked as tough as his own father would, but more thinner and had the most caring look that he never saw in anyone except Toothless.

He had red and brown hair and a beard like his father but neater somehow and had a different kind of color of green eyes that were warming to look at. He wears a simple white tunic with a black belt on his waist and what looks like black pants to him.

Hiccup just blinked a few times…he needed to get used to the new clothes.

"Oh dear there you are, you came more early then I thought you would…oh Anna honey why are you so dusty and are you hurt?" wondered a concern Marianne.

"No mother well we did fight a huge dragon so we might have a few bruises here and there but nothing serious"

"WHAT…Anna sweetie you fought a dragon?" asked a shocked Charles.

"We had to, it was the only way to free the other dragons father if not then they would have continued to raid all over until that thing would be tired and try to eat the other dragons or will start hunting by herself" explained Anna.

Marianne and Charles didn't know what to say but when they finally heard 'we' they looked over at their daughters' side and notices a boy with dark auburn hair with the brightest green eyes they seen. He was wearing a green tunic, dark green pants, dark boots and some sort of vest.

Charles narrowed his eyes "What do you mean 'we'? Who is this boy, Anna?"

Anna rolled her eyes for her father's protective side.

"If you let us explain then you will know now sit down and listen will ya" snapped Anna a bit.

Both parents sighed and listened to the young teens which were a shock to their lives.

-Break Line-

After a good hour of telling their tale, the King and Queen didn't know what to say but then the King picked up both teens and hugged them happily.

"Now that's what I call communicating to a partner in battle, oh this is good no, great now I know that this Kingdom will be in good hands when I'm gone"

"Can't breathe sir/dad" said both teens.

"Oh right" said Charles as he let go of both teens.

"Well now that's out of the way…Anna dear why don't you show young Hiccup to one of the guest rooms if you please" said Marianne.

"Oh course mother, let's go Hiccup" said Anna while dragging Hiccup again.

When both teens were going, Marianne sighed sadly.

"…that poor boy, how can those people…even his own father be that…"

"I know Mary but what's done is done, now the lad can have a second chance for a new life here and what looks of it that lad had intelligence beyond any Viking"

"…what do you mean Charles?"

Charles smiled warmly "You'll see, now if you must excuse me, I need to have a chat with a dear friend, be right back"

Marianne watched her husband walk out with a little smirk.

She smiled.

She knows what he was going to do.

The young boy is going to have a better future.

-Break Line-

**Hiccup: O_o y-you made me meet the King and Queen…though thanks for not getting my leg remove**

**Me: you are so welcome**

**Hiccup: …though was it necessary for the kiss**

**Toothless: I like it**

**Hiccup: oh you asked you – wait you can talk**

**Me: Hiccup you know I can control this AN's note so I want him to talk so let be haha**

**Hiccup: …right so what on the next chapter**

**Me: hehe changes…lots and lots of changes Hiccup dear so reader's hope next week I would have the next chapter upload by then until then…**

**Hiccup: review if you please - ah Toothless did you really have to lick me**

**Toothless: 'gummy smile' yes**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say this…THANK YOU all those who have reviewed and those who added to their Faves and Alerts.**

**Titanicdragon: Stoick and the others will not be in the story yet for few reasons: one, I have no idea of their characters, I only know Hiccups and Toothless; second, I was going to put them but not until when Hiccup is a lot older and married so Stoick could get twice the shock of his life…or is it three so basically I'm going for OOC ones in the future but not now hope that explains a bit until the real chapter when they do met, k**

**Cliff: the reaction of Berk? No, they will not be mention until I put Stoick in the story for a summary of what's been going on in Berk for whatever years I made past to where Hiccup finally met him again**

**Anyway to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon' …I only own my OC's and some names are from real people but not their looks, enjoy**

-Break Line-

Hiccup woke up from the light hitting his eyes and for a moment he was confused, why was he so warm? It is usually cold and where is Toothless?

He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings.

The room was at first unknown to him; it was far too nice to be his room, but then it clicked.

The chance to kill a dragon, winning it then running away with Toothless, and then meeting a girl, but not just a girl, she was the princess, then finding the dragon's nest and seeing what really happened to them and then battling the dragon queen.

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on the soft bed.

He did it. He was free from all the pain and suffering he had to endure in Berk.

The King and Queen promised him that he will never have to return to that place ever again. That got Hiccup in a good mood which he never had in his life.

He got up and remembered that Anna gave him clothes for him to wear when her father was young. The King told him he was about his size in his age so the clothes should fit him.

He walked to the waiting clothes by the desk to his right.

When he grabbed them, it was like touching the clouds when he was flying on Toothless the first time.

It was a simple white tunic with a green vest, black pants and brown boots.

When he was done, he felt the softness of the clothes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, he went to open it and there in the doorway was Anna with a simple dark green dress and a headpiece to match with it while her hair was let down today.

"Hey there Hiccup, I see you are already dressed, good cause mother and father want to introduce you to someone, he usually does come over to eat but that's usually when he does not have any more classes for the day" explained Anna as she was dragging poor Hiccup again, but he did not mind.

For one…he did not know the castle too well and he could get lost if he is not careful.

-Break Line-

Hiccup and Anna walked to the table and Anna showed him where to sit while she sat on his left.

Hiccup noticed how their dishes were a bit better than Berk's.

'_Now I know why she needed those volcano materials'_ thought Hiccup.

Then Hiccup snapped out from his thoughts when the doors opened again.

There was the King and the Queen chatting with a couple that looked to be in their early 30's.

The man had long brown reddish hair that was long enough to be held up and the softest light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic with a belt around his waist and black pants. Also he was carrying a sword on the right side of his belt.

Next to the man was a woman with lively flaming hair and lovely green forest colored eyes. She was wearing a white dress, but her top was a small red vest. She also had a weapon around her right arm, a bow.

"Oh good you are both here, shall we eat then" said Charles.

Then the maids came in with the trays of food.

Hiccup didn't know where to start, nor if he should start. He waited until everyone else had some. Anna had a feeling of Hiccup's stress.

"You look troubled Hiccup" stated Anna.

"Umm well this is the first time I'm eating with well you know"

"Oh…oops I guess I forgot to tell you oh don't worry about it…sometimes father and his friend over there, his name is Victor, are a bit messy sometimes" said Anna with a comforting smile.

"…good to know"

Before they could say anymore, Charles spoke up.

"Now the reason for my friends' visit young ones is that, well, why not let them explain"

"That's for that Charlie, anyway the King told me about your adventure young ones and I must say that's something that I would never think of" started Victor.

"Well it was nothing-"

"Nothing…oh Hiccup, it was brilliant don't you dare doubt yourself again, you are not in Berk anymore" said Anna a bit angrily.

Hiccup just didn't know what to say. He never had someone, other than his mother and Gobber, say those words to him.

Victor sighed sadly "I know your history young Hiccup and what that tribe did to you was unquestionable, horrible, not even your own father stopped this at all?"

Hiccup bit his lip and slowly shook his head.

The woman that was sitting next to Victor ran to the poor boy and hugged him tightly. Hiccup didn't know how to react; the last time he was hugged like this was by his mother when he was very young.

"I can't believe those _Vikings_ could be so horrible, even to their own and don't get me started about their so called weakness…seriously showing emotion is not a crime young child, it's what makes us human, not weak"

Hiccup didn't know what to say to this stranger but hearing those words was something he'd never heard before. The lady let go a bit and held Hiccup's chin so he could look straight at her.

"Child did you know that crying is a stress reliever for the body or smiling is showing the person that they are happy…I can see in your eyes the pain and suffering you went through, you could never release them, but now you can dear, crying is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about"

Once again, Hiccup found himself in her arms; the words she said struck him. He couldn't hold it anymore and cried there on the woman that he didn't even know.

"There young one, let it all go, I can't believe you had to go through that for so long and you had to just take it…that's not right"

"Now Liza-"

"Don't you Liza me Victor, this boy needs us, he needs to know how a true family honors their children and we can teach him so many more things in fighting then those _Vikings_"

Hiccup looked at her with watery eyes.

"F-Fighting…"

"Oh yes there lad I guess someone forgot to mention…" giving a playful glare to Charles "that I'm the general to this kingdom"

Hiccups mouth dropped.

The general of this kingdom wanted to make him his son. It had to be a dream.

"B-But I was never a good fighter in my old tribe"

"Oh those people don't see what I see and what I see is a lad that may be good with…oh swords and with the teeth and skin of that dragon you and Anna brought back, the blacksmith can make a great sword for you and the armor for you and the princess of course" explained Victor.

Hiccup blinked away the rest of the tears.

Swords…he only sharpened them but never really tried to use one.

"S-Sir you don't understand I n-never could lift any weapons at all-"

"Now that right there is a lie, why if I remember correctly Charlie here was as small as you were and skinny but with the right training and weapons, no one while ever doubt you ever again" said a smirking Victor.

Charles sighed sadly "I wish you luck child…if his training was anything like his father's was, well then you will need it"

Hiccup widened his eyes. It couldn't be that hard but then he felt the hug from Liza got a bit tighter.

"Oh no you don't Victor you will not put my future son's health at risk yet, you need to train him on stamina first, and then calm his mind, then and only then he can do that risky training of yours" snapped Liza.

Victor flinched a bit from his wife's temper.

"O-Of course dear who do you think I am…a Viking?"

"Well no I guess not…oh dear I'm not hurting you at all I'm I?" wondered Liza in concern.

Hiccup only could shake his head, then got another hug from Liza then was sat back down at his seat while Liza went back to hers.

"Well…I guess that explains why they are here dear, you see Elizabeth, or Liza for short, found out she couldn't produce an heir for Victor here so they have been looking around for children with skills and knowledge they could help it grow but so far no one has caught their eye until you came along"

"When Victor heard the story you two went through and of course about your past, he immediately wanted to adopt you last night along with his wife, but we told them that both of you were tired from your journey so we told them to wait until morning" explained the queen.

Hiccup was speechless. These people, even after hearing his past, wanted him Hiccup the useless wait no he's not that anymore but this couple wanted him for himself.

Hiccup bit his lower lip again "…I-Is this…true, sir?"

"Dear we came here and wanted to ask you first thing when we stepped into this castle and take you to your new home and of course your dragon, I myself have a little terror name Loki…he is a bit of a trouble maker but he helps when he can" started Liza as she walked again towards Hiccup.

"And I myself have a Thunderdurm named Storm…he can sure bring a storm when he opens that mouth of his" finished Victor as he went to his wife.

Hiccup for the first time had a true smile to show then just Toothless. These people also have dragons as partners.

"It would be wonderful if you accept dear, oh I can teach you my secret on the bow and my husband can whip you into shape in no time child" said Liza happily.

Hiccup didn't know what to say, but he showed it as he ran to them with a smile.

Charles laughed happily to his friends dream come true "To the future for our children Vic"

Victor chuckled at the silly nickname he was given as a child "Yes to our children Char"

-Break Line-

After breakfast, Hiccup introduced his new adoptive family to his dragon which was happily enjoying his time with Jade, and of course Anna came as Hiccup didn't know where to go and along with Anna's parents.

Toothless heard his human call him along with Jade and both ran towards them. Though Toothless could feel that his human was different, he felt he was happy. He licked his human and purred to him to tell him.

"Easy there Toothless I want you to meet some people"

Toothless was a bit uneasy, he cared for his human child not like those humans in Berk.

"This is Victor Duncan and Elizabeth Emma Ryder…they are my new parents bud"

Toothless was confused, didn't Hiccup have a father already, but these people are saying that they are his parents. He gave them a somewhat glare to send them a message.

"_**Mess with the boy then you deal with me"**_

The man named Victor laughed a bit "I bet that was a warning glare, right Toothless"

Toothless was startled, how can this human understand him?

"Haha having a dragon myself has its advantages young one" answered Victor.

Wait the man has a dragon as well…then maybe these people were safe, but he was still going to watch over his human when he could.

"Toothless I know you want to make sure I am safe but you found yourself a mate to be with and I don't want you to ruin it for my safety" said his human hatchling.

Toothless was shocked but looked at Jade and she looked at him.

"_**He is going to be fine; those people are friends with my hatchlings parents Toothless"**_

Toothless gave a rub and purred to his hatchling.

"Ah Toothless we are still going to see each other in fact Victor, I mean dad sorry, is going to be hard to get used to…he has enough room if you want to come along or can spend time with Jade here in the castle grounds" explain Hiccup.

Now that gave Toothless his cat like action some boost. He licked his human as much as he could to where he looked as if he was thrown to a lake.

"Thanks Toothless now I need a bath"

Everyone laughed at the young dragons actions.

-Break Line-

It was getting late; Hiccup and Anna spent the rest of the day with their dragons while Hiccup's new parents and Anna's were talking about the future and what things they were going to be doing.

Before going to his new home, Liza decided to do some shopping for her new son for clothes. That made Victor frown "dear you just upgraded our clothes not that long ago, please I believe the lad needs his rest along with Toothless no less"

"No I don't want my child having no clothes…the shops are still open now come before I make you clean the attic again"

That made Victor pale a bit and went down to Hiccups level "don't ever make your new mother angry lad, she can be a bit snappy when she wants to be"

Hiccup took a note in his mind along with Toothless.

After an hour of shopping, the Ryder's and their new son returned home.

It was a two story home, but was wider than what Hiccup could possibly imagine. Even Toothless could enter without causing anything to fall or break.

"Big it is not lad" asked Victor to an open mouthed Hiccup.

"H-How did you…"

"Oh well you see my dragon sometimes loves to come in with me and sit by the fire so Char helped me make this place a bit bigger for the dragon" explained Victor.

Hiccup nodded.

"Oh hurry up I want to show him his room dear" shouted Liza upstairs.

Victor sighed "Liza went crazy when she heard about you that she went to the room for the child we were looking to adopt and fixed it up in the nick of time"

"…she's fast then"

"You don't know the half of it lad"

When they reached the top well more than Victor walked while Hiccup rode on Toothless for him to see as well.

"You know I've been thinking about making Toothless a tail fin so that he can fly on his own whenever he wants" said Hiccup.

"Mmm I think John will have no problem if you ask lad or his son, Johnny"

Hiccup nodded.

Finally at the door, there was Liza was stomping one foot while crossing her arms at her chest.

"Must you make a lady wait?"

Hiccup and Victor laughed nervously.

After the grand tour of his new room, by the way was larger than his old one in Berk. In the middle of one of the walls was a bed with silk blankets, no wonder they were soft and the clothes and also the pillows.

On the right, was a wardrobe, that's what Liza told him it was, right?

In the middle, was a good sized rock plate that was meant for Toothless to sleep on and far from the rock was a desk and on the left was a bookshelf filled with books about everything.

Fishlegs would kill to be here and read every single book in sight.

And the walls were painted with plants and trees like he was in the forest with Toothless again.

"I like it, how about you bud?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless was already laying on the rock and gave him the look _what do you think_.

Hiccup laughed.

He changed into his night clothes, or whatever is they called. He lied down on his bed and thought of his new life and also…his new name.

"…Draco Hiccup Ryder…it does have a good ring to it…night Toothless"

For the first time, Hiccup slept with no worries in his mind whatsoever.

-Break Line-

**Hiccup: …Draco isn't that name from Harry Potter**

**Me: …not really…it be from any other fanfics**

**Hiccup: like what?**

**Me: umm…shut up, it either this name or Helios**

**Hiccup: ok now you are naming bakugan names**

**Me: hey they are dragon base so deal with it**

**Hiccup: fine…wait readers do you like my new name**

**Me: hey that's not fair**

**Hiccup: and why this is not fair**

**Me: because everyone loves you so they will of course agree with you whatever you say**

**Hiccup: …umm hey Toothless did Victor said I need to start training so umm bye**

**Takes off with Toothless**

**Me: oh you are so going to pay…'smirking' next chapter for sure or a random chapter oh by the way next chapter will be a time skip, 3 years what has happen to Hiccup until then have an happy thanksgiving day everyone hehe  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only got one thing to say…THANK YOU ALL I would never think this story will be this popular I love all you added this story to their faves and alerts again and of course the reviews…oh by the way like it been 3 years, Hiccup will not be the same person anymore on this chapter and forth he is an OOC Hiccup…**

**Lovelyloupus: Don't worry you will see Hiccup x Anna romance soon and the abs…you just have to read**

**Cyclone Sword: I know that this story is going fast cause it suppose to…I'm going more to where Hiccup is a King so this chapters ahead will be like fast but don't worry I will make sure there will be a lot of explanations and Hiccup it not really a prince per say, he just right now an arrange marriage Anna…hope that clear a bit for you dear**

**Pingu Lover: …I didn't notice that until you told me, I know that fanfic I think…I was originally thinking of Draco because it reminds me of Dragons and cause Draco is my fave character in the Slytherin house besides of Daphne**

**Tawny: Yup hehe thanks for understanding about that part and in a way Toothless does get a POV but I follow in 3****rd**** of view so you need to notice when the characters will have a POV of their own**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…if I did then I would not be living in a freaking apartment and Hiccup's life would be better**

**Oh when Hiccup with his friends, he's called Draco sometimes I switch it back to Hiccup…**

-Break Line-

It's been three years since Draco, aka Hiccup, lived with the Ryder's and learned ways that no Viking will ever think of.

Like promised Victor went to John the blacksmith and asked him to make the new weapons and armory for his new son and future daughter in law with those dragon remains.

For their armory, it was black just like their Night Furies so enemies cannot see them in battle.

Anna was given a black bow that can survive in flames or any beating and arrows that were sharpened to the point that they can go through anything.

Hiccup's sword had the handle black as the night with a ruby emblem on the middle and like Anna's arrows was sharpen to slash anything. He has another sword but it was for practice until he could handle his real one.

Or in this case his mother was making sure he was ready to use the other sword.

Also with the help of the blacksmith's son Johnny, Hiccup was able to make a new tail fin for Toothless so he can use it himself. The tail fin was made from the rest of the queen's skin.

At first Hiccup didn't know what training method that his father was talking about, but soon he learned that King Charles' 'good luck' was what he needed.

First, Victor would wake him up early in the morning for a morning jog around the kingdom grounds three times. Then they would find a calm area to meditate.

Victor explained to him the long jog was for his stamina, while meditating was for calming his mind when he goes into battle. He told him that the only time when someone ignores their emotions is when they are in battle.

The more focused you are in battle, the better the outcome of the war.

That's what his father's motto was.

His mother on the other hand was excellent on the bow and arrows. She showed him her technique of how to properly use one.

She told him to first listen to the wind and feel the earth itself, it was like another meditating method. But even though it sounded strange it worked, on his third try he was able to hit an apple that was halfway across the castle grounds.

Meanwhile for Toothless, he was so in peace he didn't care that he was waking up early every morning. Once he hears his human's father coming he waits for him so they can wake up the sleeping teen.

After a nice run, he would use his new tail to go visit Jade. They would sometimes just cuddle together or fly around the kingdom. Both Toothless and Jade have a necklace emblem to tell that the dragons are a member of the royal family.

Sometimes both riders would come and play with them, but other times they are in training.

Toothless can see the changes his human hatchling is going through.

He's not shy or nervous around people, he is not small or skinny anymore either. With the morning runs and training to hold the sword properly, Hiccup was strong and tall.

He was now close to six feet and had some muscles though he was not as buff as the Vikings looked but he didn't need that.

He was able to beat almost all of his father's elite soldiers in combat in these three years.

Victor was proud of his son, now in the fighting arena was the painting of the current general family on the wall for future recruits to see.

Though the soldiers could tell the painting was done earlier then how Hiccup looked now which was true.

The painting was taken as a family portrait when Hiccup was barely getting settled in.

With a new one on the family wall back home, Victor wanted his men to show how his son looked and how proud he was no matter what.

For Hiccup it was something that he wanted for his own real father, but Stoick would never see him as…well as him.

Hiccup was slowly forgetting all the years he suffered in Berk and Stoick looks. The only thing he remembers was his biological mother, Valhallarama and of course Gobber.

Hiccup missed her a lot so Anna decided to choose a close date when she died and make a day for her. Both Anna's parents and Hiccup's adopted parents liked the idea and also join in the memorial.

Hiccup could never ask anything else anymore.

He has a girlfriend that likes him the way he is.

New parents that helped him become a true warrior and are proud to call him their son no matter how he looks or thinks it was inside that count.

Oh and he is going to be the future prince of this place so no pressure right…

-Break Line-

"Draco…Draco oh there you are mate, come on the others are waiting what's keeping you up there?"

Hiccup sighed and stopped his sketching and put them in his bag and quickly jumped down from the tree he was sitting on near the shouting teen.

He was six feet tall with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white tunic with a blue vest and black tights.

"Bloody hell Jack would you ever stop shouting, I'm sure the village has not heard you yet" replied Draco Hiccup.

"Hey I would not be if someone would have listened the first time I call them" countered Jack.

"…how long were you calling me?" wondered Draco.

"Oh let's see…about five minutes!"

Draco flinched "…oops sorry about that"

Jack sighed "What were you doing up there anyway?"

Draco smiles warmly "sketching"

Jack laughed "Ok I should have known but anyway you promised the gang you'd hang out today"

"I know that but when I saw that scene I just had to draw it"

"Alright can't blame you there now come on let's go before Scot and Olette start fighting again"

Draco laughed "Alright"

Back at Draco's house, three teens were waiting for their two friends to return until one shouted.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FIND HIM"

"Easy there Olette don't need to shout"

"Yea…you remember the last time you shouted near Draco's home, his mom was pissed"

"…then why is it taking them this long to come back here, Scot?'

Scot was about to reply when they heard two familiar voices and before anyone could do anything Olette spoke again.

"It about time you two, what took you so long?"

"Draco was doing some morning sketches again" replied Jack.

"Oh can I see Draco"

"Sure Rose…here"

Everyone came together to Rose and saw the magnificent painting their friend did in just that morning.

"It's beautiful Draco" commented Rose.

"Oh mate that looks amazing" said Scot happily.

"Oh wow this is just…" said Olette in a struggle.

Both Draco and Jack shook their heads.

Sure that Draco's paintings have improved over the three years but what Jack is more interested in was to beat Draco in a sword fight…for once.

"So what are we doing today?" wondered Draco.

"Well it's been a while since we just hung out together so let's go get your girlfriend and be lazy" suggested Rose.

"Oh I like that and our dragons can finally take a break…man I feel bad for putting them in that training"

"I know what you mean Scot, Toothless and I were nonstop training just a few days ago"

"Oh how is Toothless, Draco?" wondered Olette.

"Yea the last time we saw him was like a week ago" stated Jack.

"He's fine though right now he's with Jade like he's been training so hard he needed a break to visit his mate" replied Draco.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on let's go get Anna" said Rose as she was running.

"Oh come on Rose…Rose!" shouted Scot as he was running to catch up to her.

Everyone laughed and started running as well.

-Break Line-

"HICCUP"

Draco laughed at his girlfriends shouting. Even though his first name was changed, Anna was the only one that called him by his middle name.

"Hey Anna long time no see"

"Too long if you ask me…so how's training all of you?" wondered Anna. The three years Anna became more of her mother's beauty with more of her father's kindness. She was as tall as Draco 'Hiccup' and her training with the bow made her faster on her reflexes.

"Not bad really but still trying if you ask me Anna" responded Rose.

Rose Luna was training to be a sword fighter. She was the shortest in the group but could strike without anyone knowing. She has short blond hair and light brown eyes with curiosity.

"Oh please it was tense if you ask me" stated Scot whiningly.

Scot Jackson was also in sword and Dragon training with Draco. He is the third tallest in the group with a bit of a short temper. He has short black hair to his shoulders and the craziest light blues eyes no one has ever seen.

"Oh stop your whining you big baby" said Olette.

Olette Mary Rose was in sword and combat training with Draco. She is fourth tallest in the group with a lot of temper that no one can possibly imagine. Her flaming red hair and dark brown eyes didn't help either when she gets mad.

Anna laughed at her fiancés friends. At first, two years ago when she heard that Hiccup was to be put in the class for training, she was a bit nervous for him. He never had a good chance to have friends in Berk but when he came to visit her the next day, he was all happy and talking about them like he knew them his whole life.

Anna knows Hiccup was more close to Jack Irvin than anyone else. He was the first person he told about his past and since then Jack and Hiccup would be seen training or flying in their dragons…if of course Anna had any saying about it.

"Well at least it will be worth it" said Draco as he lazily dropped down to lay on the clearing meadow just next to the castle.

"Well said mate" said Jack as he did the same.

Soon everyone followed along.

Not far from them the dragons were resting as well.

Rose's dragon was none other than a Snaptrapper. Everyone knows how Rose loves plants and she found out that there was a dragon of some sort, she had to see it. The very first one she met was the one sleeping at the meadow. You see the moment those two looked into each other's eyes was like a connection was reopened. She named him Snappy, for some odd reason.

Then there is Scot's dragon, a Timberjack. The dragon sort of found him then Scot found him. Scot was just training at the woods when out of the blue he fell for the tree was resting at and landed quite soft really but when he found the reason why…he was on top on the dragon itself. He quickly tried to get off of the dragons back but when he tried to move it started to purr. He remembers the lessons with Draco and how Toothless responded when Draco scratches behind his ears. Since then the dragon never left his sight so he named him Striker for his ability to strike wood out clean.

Thirdly there was Olette's dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare. Olette's parents had Monstrous Nightmare as partners as well so when the young dragon was born a few days when Olette was born, they never thought that the young dragon would be her partner until they met when Olette was just five years old. The two were inseparable since then and both could have a temper when they can be. Olette named her partner, Firestorm for that the dragon can cover itself of fire.

Lastly was Jack's dragon, a Skrill. His family was out on a vacation when we was young but when they spotted a dragon lying on the ground they didn't know what to do. Though young Jack as curious as a young child can be ran to the fallen dragon and notice when he got close was a younger one wrap around the bigger ones wings. Jack didn't know what to do so he cried for his parents to help them. When Jack's mother moved the young one, it started to open its eyes and looked around for anything. When you looked at Jack, everything in the young dragons mind was calm so without any warning the young dragon walked as he can to Jack and purred to him. Jack's parents noted that the fallen dragon was ill and could not take care of her young much longer but was not a problem now that it seems the young one chose a rider. Jack named his dragon, Shocker for how many times he was so close to the dragon that he gets a bit shock or his hair frizz up.

Up on a high cliff were the Night Furies looking down to their hatchlings watching if there is any danger coming on land or sky.

Toothless in the three years became close to Hiccup more than ever. Even though he does not use that old tail fin Hiccup made which for him was something that made them one. At first he didn't like use so much the new one but one day his human's father came and told them they are more likely to bond if they don't use that old one.

"The more you use it the more independent you will have it…the bond comes more than just that, it lies inside once you find it then you will know how strong a bond can be"

And his words were true, Hiccup could understand Toothless now. Well more like communicate in each other's mind.

For Jade, she happy to know that she was not the only Night Fury left but still is sad that her parents left her behind but it was for her own safety. Though she was not lonely, she had her human hatchling and back then she was happy but now she could not ask for anything else.

Not only she was happy with her long lost mate but her own hatchling has her own mate to be with. She knew she was trouble when she saw her that day three years ago and didn't stop her to fly away from her trouble.

Jade was glad that she did.

-Break Line-

**Hiccup: 'panting' Why…did…you…have to make dad's…training…so bad?**

**Me: 'smirking' I did say I was taking my revenge didn't I?**

**Hiccup: 'widen eyes' oh…right**

**Toothless: ha she got you right there Hiccup**

**Hiccup: oh who was asking you, you useless reptile**

**Toothless: …is there a near lake here Egypt**

**Me: 'thinking' umm in here you new place there is a pond…why?**

**Toothless: 'gummy smile'**

**Hiccup: 'paled' oh no…why did you say – ahh Toothless get me down, I know I should have made you that new tail fin**

**Toothless: see you Egypt**

**Me: …ok but bring him back next week will ya**

**Toothless: will do**

**Toothless flies off carrying Hiccup away.**

**Me: …'sweatdrop' now I feel bad…no wait never mind, oh right pleas leave a review and if you see any mistakes please let me know cause I kinda was reading the story in my notebook and notice some errors that even my boyfriend forgot to fix please and thank you and see you all next week…and hopefully with Hiccup also**

**Anna: ah Egypt you forgot something...  
**

**Me: what oh...oh oops next chapter you will met a new person and the introduction of...magic until then peps  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have one thing to say to all of you reader's…I LOVE YOU…to those that just add this story to their faves and/or alerts I thank you for that…**

**I would like to thank: Shadowdancer21, 9foxgrl, the-pony-wizard, , Headphones52, titanicdragon, Alpha and omega23, Tawny, guest and of course Lovelyloupus**

**Lovelyloupus: I couldn't stop laughing of your review hehe I might add that word in my story some time in a future chapter so thank you that**

**For Alpha and omega23, Tawny, titanicdragon, and Lovelyloupus thank you all for being my loyal readers and it makes me happy to know people do like this story**

**Guest: yes Hiccup did ask so don't worry about it**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…if I did then I would not be living in a freaking apartment and Hiccup's life would be better**

**Oh by the way, please don't get timeline on me cause I put this guy in here…I would think he would be in this time line too so no rude reviews about him that he is not suppose to be here…anyway enjoy**

-Break Line-

"Ah Merlin you old man how was your journey?" wondered a cheerful Charles.

A grandfather like man with silver hair and a long beard that went down close to the floor and the wisest blue eyes everyone can see. He wears a long blue robe with a blue tunic, beads around his waist that serve as a belt, a very pointy hat and carries a wood staff with an emblem ruby on top.

"Quite wonderful my lord" replied Merlin.

"I bet it was old man, now what's the honor of your visit?" wondered again Charles.

"Ah I see you have forgotten haven't you young King"

"…forgot what?"

Marianna shook her head then turned to the wise sorcerer "Do you really believe its time?"

Merlin chuckles a bit "I know it is…and also I sense another…Night rider, am I not right your majesties"

Marianna shook her head once again; never will she understand magic like this man does.

-Break Line-

Hiccup was showing Anna some tricks that his mother has been showing him lately with the bow and arrows. As always Anna would get it in the first try but not all the time of course.

"Grr how can your mother be this patient I will never know" stated a frustrated princess while lying on the ground.

"I have no idea but it's what she is best at…sometimes" replied Hiccup.

Anna got up from the ground and walked towards the resting Night Furies.

"Let's take a breather Hiccup, you've already shown me more than enough to beat Lillian in our next lessons" suggested and stated Anna while petting Jade.

Lillian was a princess of another country and was paired with Anna for lessons; both were good at the bows and arrows.

Hiccup laughed and followed suit with Toothless.

But their rest had to wait; Toothless rose up and started hearing footsteps coming to their direction. Jade knew two of the three footsteps but what about the other one.

Jade signaled to Toothless. By doing so, Toothless was wrapping his tail around Hiccup for just in case if something were to happen. Jade did the same to Anna.

Both riders were not surprised to see their dragons going to their protective side once they heard voices coming towards them.

"…umm Anna who is that person with your parents?" wondered Hiccup.

"…umm I have no idea let's-"

Anna struggled to get away from her over protective dragon guardian. Same goes for Hiccup with Toothless.

"Oh you over grown reptile, would you release me this instant!" snapped Anna playfully.

"Come on bud…would you ahh…even with three years of training I still can't win against Toothless…you useless reptile – ahh"

Both riders were pinned to the ground by their dragons with one paw.

"Toothless" started Hiccup.

"_**Hiccup"**_

"…if you don't let go then no cod for tonight"

Toothless narrowed his eyes _**"…you wouldn't?"**_

Hiccup smirked "…try me"

Anna smirked "…the same goes for you Jade"

Jade widen her eyes _**"Anna don't say false lies"**_

Both riders smirked and before the Night Furies could do anything, Hiccup and Anna were back on their feet with a sheepish smile.

Toothless was stunned _**"You-You tricked me?!"**_

"Ok tricked is such a strong word…but not really, I just took advantage of you being occupied while I could get away" explained Hiccup with an innocent look.

"Same goes with me Jade" said Anna innocently.

Before the Night Furies could get revenge Anna's parents and grandfather like man was standing next to them.

"_**That man…it can't be how I can forget so easily"**_

"_**Wait you know him?"**_

Jade nodded her head.

"Anna, Draco, please come and welcome back an old friend" said Marianna.

Anna did her curtsy while Hiccup did his bow.

"Ah young princess, Jade seems fine it looks like"

"Yes sir she is" replied Anna.

"Good to hear…ah yes young Draco, Ryder's adopted son, the King told me so many things about you my child"

"Umm thank you sir but umm…"

"Oh right forgive me, the name's Merlin young boy, I'm a sorcerer" answered Merlin.

Hiccup's mouth dropped.

A sorcerer!

"P-Please to meet you sir…I've never met a sorcerer before or even…knew they are real" stated Hiccup shyly.

"Not to worry young child but enough I came for an important matter and that was for Anna to open her mind and discover her magical abilities"

Both Hiccup and Anna mouths dropped.

"M-Me magic…"

"Oh I see you have forgotten young one, I believe I told you this a few years ago when you were smaller but it seems I need to help you remember…at least it wouldn't be a waste though" stated Merlin then looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't know if Merlin was looking at him or…there was something behind him.

"Now where to start…Ah how about the history of the bond of the dragon and the rider…when it's time for a rider to find its counterpart or partner the bond starts to form but not enough to be known but once you found the right dragon the bond starts to come forward slowly through time then both rider and dragon will be able to communicate through their minds"

"Now when the bond comes full blast, that's when the magic forms…different dragons have different magic in them but a Night Fury is legendary to give their partners a different kind of magic, others have some elemental magic but there are more powerful to control but there are some abilities that were hidden that no one has ever gotten for the past 300 hundred years…they say that the rider gains the speed and shots of a Night Fury but there is a mystery one that no one ever seen before" finished the sorcerer.

Both Hiccup and Anna were speechless to say the least.

'…_well now I know why Merlin was looking at me'_ thought Hiccup.

Then Anna gave a happily squeal and was jumping up and down for joy.

"How do I find this power Merlin? When do we get them? Is it not elemental magic the first class of all magic?"

"Anna honey will you calm down and let him speak" said Marianna.

"My lady, it's common for someone to react like this when they can learn magic and study how beautiful it can be" stated Merlin.

While Merlin was explaining to the King and Queen, Anna was jumping happily and Hiccup was speechless.

Magic…him learning magic…what are the odds of that?

Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts when Anna was shaking him happily.

"Oh Hiccup is this wonderful or what…since I was little I've always dreamed to learn the mysterious ways of the magical arts, the stories my mother told me…and now I can be a part of them, oh what do you think about it though?" said then wondered Anna when she realized that Hiccup was giving her a confuse look.

"Umm well…it is a surprise for sure though I never would have thought that I would be the one learning magic at all" replied Hiccup honestly.

Anna nodded as she understood Hiccup's statement.

"Now…"

Both riders turned to face Merlin.

"Shall we start young ones?"

-Break Line-

Hiccup could say he was nervous but at the same time was curious to know what kind of magic he gained from Toothless.

Anna went first and found out she can use the element of all water based magic including healing. Which everyone could understand why, the ocean could be calm but then can be furious like Anna.

Hiccup was breathing in and out, trying to use the meditation his parents taught him.

He was snapped out when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup turned around and saw it was his father.

"Just take it easy there, son"

Hiccup smiled from his father's words then he heard his name was called.

"Now young Draco, will you come forward if you please" stated Merlin.

Victor let go and Hiccup stepped forward to where Anna was standing not too long ago.

"Now I believe you know the basics of the form of meditation if I am correct?" wondered Merlin.

Hiccup nodded.

"Good, finding the core where the magic lies will be like calming your mind then you will need to find strings of light…you will know you are close when you feel a warm feeling building up in you, with me so far child"

"…I believe so"

Merlin nodded.

"Don't worry you are not the only one who is new to this…it was a surprise for young Anna to find hers so easily but element water is the easiest one but can also be complex if you are not careful" explain Merlin.

Then Merlin grabbed his staff and started to chant in Latin then suddenly a white circle formed around Hiccup.

"Start young Draco"

-_Hiccup's mind_-

_Hiccup found himself in darkness when he reopened his eyes. He didn't know where to go but then he heard Merlin's voice._

'_Child you must locate the magic core by using the bond you formed with your dragon over the years that you have passed with him' explained Merlin._

'_And how do I do that sir?"_

'_When you feel the warmest place in here and then start looking for the streams of light…good luck young Draco" finished Merlin._

'_Wait…and now he is gone…oh boy let's see"_

_Hiccup was walking around the darkness for about a few minutes when he felt something. He continued to do so when he stopped and saw something white like light._

'_I'm guessing that's the stream…well it's now or never'_

_Hiccup followed the little light but soon there was more than one. After a few minutes of walking, Hiccup stopped and saw something shaped like a sphere._

_He walked around it then stared at it._

'_Alright then…I found it so now what?'_

_Then he heard Merlin's voice again._

'_Ah I feel you have found it child' said Merlin._

"_I guess…is it suppose to be sphere like'_

'_No not that really, there are different ways magic cores can form usually it takes form of the wielders heart' explained Merlin._

'…_well that would explain the sphere then…so what do I do now sir?'_

'_Focus on the core with your bond of the Night Fury and combine both together" explained Merlin._

_Hiccup sighed heavily "…easier said than done sir'_

_Hiccup held up his hands and tried to think of a way to combine both the core and his bond with Toothless._

_Well he can think a lot of bonding times with Toothless like when he was trying to make the dragon trust him, the battle with the queen and the training he and Toothless had to endure with his father._

_Suddenly the core shone out of nowhere and was going everywhere._

_Hiccup had to close his eyes._

-_End mind scape_-

Hiccup opened his eyes and found his mother was holding him. At first he was lost then remembered the sudden light.

"Oh god don't you dare scare me like that…I came here all joyful to find out my son will be able to perform magic but when I came in to the door I found you knocked out along with Victor and Merlin, what happened sweetie" asked his concerned mother.

Hiccup didn't know what to say but that when they heard Merlin dusting off his robes. When he was done, he turned to Hiccup and smiled at him with the biggest grin he has ever since.

"Well then, in my years of experience this will be the first time I have never seen that much power in such a young child" stated a god smack Merlin.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" asked Liza in concern.

"It's nothing to be worried about miss…child I know that you were adopted by the Ryder's from the King and Queen but that's all…your past was a mystery to me but when the light came to view so was your past memories and I must say child it was no wonder that light burst was so powerful…the bond you had with your Night Fury was as strong as when a father protects their child"

Hiccup was shocked. He knows that Toothless was protective of him but for Toothless to think of him as a son.

Before anyone could do anything, the doors opened to reveal Toothless glaring at Merlin.

"_**You…did you hurt him sorcerer?"**_

Merlin knew that sudden burst would have also notify the other half and remembering seeing the young boys memories, this Night Fury hates when someone no matter who hurts his counterpart.

"Now come down young dragon Toothless, your partner is fine just a sudden burst came to us unexpectedly that is all" explain Merlin.

Toothless was not convinced but was stopped by Hiccup.

"I'm fine see, he's telling the truth Toothless…calm down will you" said an unharmed Hiccup.

Toothless sniffed him just to make sure and when he was satisfied, he nodded but still glared at the sorcerer for hurting his human hatchling.

"Well that all for done now-"

The doors opened and came in Anna running.

"Toothless why did you run…oh oops sorry Hiccup, I tried to calm him but out of nowhere he just came in" explained Anna.

"It's alright dear everything is fine…now shall we continue to see what young Draco has"

Everyone nodded.

Liza walked over to her husband who was just coming around.

"What happen?"

"A sudden light burst dear now come Merlin is about to see what our son can control" explain Liza.

That gave Victor happiness and got up.

"Alright the rest is all up to you really, now that the core and the bond is combine, you just need to call forth that feeling and hold it like you hold a small ball" explained Merlin.

Hiccup sighed again.

'_Alright let's see'_ thought Hiccup.

Hiccup cupped his hands and thought of the two bonds together again but less when he felt something he tried to hold it like he holds something soft.

What he saw was…

'_Wait isn't this…'_

When Merlin saw it he widen his eyes "Oh my…for years many riders try to see if they can get this power child…you my boy are a special lad indeed"

'_Special…me…'_ thought Hiccup.

"Victor you have chosen a well son to be proud of" said Merlin.

Victor shook his head "I was already proud of him the day when I saw him Merlin…he means more than life in my book with magic or no magic"

Merlin nodded, he understood what the general meant. A child is supposed to be a proud day for the parents no matter how they look like, the importance was the child would be healthy and alive.

For Hiccup, he didn't know what to say. Even though it was already three years from the neglect of Berk, the memories are sometimes there, but mostly Stoick.

How he wanted Stoick to say those words to the people in Berk or to himself but nothing. Now he has someone who he's known for only three years say the words he wanted to hear for a long time.

Hiccup was snapped out of this happy thought by Anna.

"Ok what's with the weird aura…Merlin what kind of magic does Hiccup have anyway" said Anna a bit snappy.

Merlin chuckled "Dear princess, your fiancés magic is none other than…"

-Break Line-

**Hiccup walk in finally dry with a gummy smiling Toothless next to him.**

**Me: …do I need to know what he did do you, Hiccup?**

**Hiccup: oh no not really…just that he was using my as a toy**

**Toothless: but you were screaming how funny it was**

**Hiccup: fun…I was screaming because I was being toss like a doll**

**Me: well at least he was careful…oh by the way someone reviewed that they like your real name**

**Hiccup: really? Who know?**

**Toothless: I kinda like both**

**Me: …oh I'm not good with names so let's just drop this please**

**Hiccup: oh alright…hey you left in a cliffhanger**

**Me: yup**

**Hiccup: so what is my magic?**

**Me: you have to wait for the next chapter which by the way it going to be another time skipper in 2 years**

**Hiccup: so I will be like…20 years old by then**

**Me: yup**

**Toothless: anything besides the time skipper in the next chapter**

**Me: each OC character has their POV in the 2 year summary and how they met Hiccup for the first time**

**Hiccup: alright then**

**Me: hehe anyway please leave a review and see you guys in about a few days for the next updated until then**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all reader's never thought that this story will past my old popular story…it even going to past the reviews, the faves and the alerts…one word: DAMN**

**I would like to that the reviewers: , SupernalGodzilla, 9foxgrl, 21SidraCire, titanicdragon and Shadowdancer21.**

**Shadowdancer21: well thank you but my friends call it random…I think hehe though I'm glad you like them and you will found out in this chapter**

**SupernalGodzilla: …umm to tell you the truth what are your trying to tell me with one F and 95 U's and yes I counted and yes I'm that weir but love it though hehe**

**21SidraCire: sorry I couldn't resist**

**Tawny: BBC? Do you mean that you know this show called horrible histories too? Because I love that…I watch them in YouTube all the time and I agree how I would know you were watching that while I had Merlin in the story as well hehe**

**Titanicdragon: hehe you are kinda close but nice try**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I have to explain still…enjoy**

-Break Line-

It has been 2 years since Hiccup left to train with Merlin.

When Merlin told Victor and Liza how important it was for him to train right away, they immediately wanted to say yes but it was Hiccup's choice…not theirs.

At first, Hiccup didn't want to but he was told if this information was to go to any other countries then he would be in grave danger and he didn't want his parents getting hurt or his home.

So he agreed to go but not just to train, he also wanted to see the world and how big it really was.

Toothless on the other hand was sad to leave his mate behind, but she told him they will see each other again just like for their hatchlings.

"_**Go help young Hiccup to become strong Toothless"**_

Toothless didn't hesitate to follow.

Soon Hiccup and Toothless were seen walking with Merlin to his next destination in the world and Hiccup's first task.

At first it was rough and he thought his father was tough but no, Merlin was beyond that.

First was to see if he had the speed of a Night Fury.

Falling rocks are what Hiccup saw for the first few months and a few times he thought he was going to die at some point but likely he had Toothless with him.

Toothless was still untrusting of this sorcerer, but if he was willing to help his human to become strong then so be it.

Second was to control the fire within him. They had to travel a long way to find a suitable volcano for it. Hiccup had to master how to control heat and withstand it. Toothless was right by his side as usual.

Thirdly he had to call out his fire power and release it. His first attempt was surprisingly powerful. Merlin had to help to control it for it can cause them problems.

Finally on his fourth try, Hiccup was able to shoot his first blue fireball out of his hand and into the target. Yes blue fireball, the same ones as a Night Fury. That's what made his elemental fire magic powerful, it came from the very source of a Night Fury.

Lastly was the mysterious ability of which no one, not even Merlin knew what it was but when Merlin was training Hiccup on his speed, he slipped on the edge and was falling. Hiccup thought he was going to die but when he never touched the ground he thought that Toothless got him in time, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.

There in the waters reflection, he saw himself but with black wings just like a Night Fury.

Toothless was scared when he saw his human hatchling falling but when he saw the wings form on his back, he was shocked beyond belief. He then shook it off and flew to him so he can help him show how to use the wings.

For Merlin, it was a sight to see. Most sorcerers would kill so see this hidden ability.

Merlin was glad to meet this boy.

Draco Hiccup will become a powerful sorcerer some day if he would like. He would gladly take him as his apprentice.

-Break Line-

For two years she had to train her water abilities. Two years…away from Hiccup.

Anna was sad that Hiccup had to leave, but she understood the situation. If anyone else hears about this, they would try to capture Hiccup and use him for his power.

Even though Hiccup's friend comes over to visit, it was not the same without him.

Even Jack was sad.

Anna shook her head if Hiccup went to train then so will she.

After weeks of Hiccup departure, Anna's parents were able to find a Water sorcerer to train their daughter.

First Anna had to understand the nature of how water works. The motion, the calmness it has and the beauty. It was long and quiet, something that Anna was not good with, but soon it was relaxing.

Second was to form water in her hand.

'_Easier said than done'_ thought Anna.

It took a few months for her to really hold water and form it into a ball.

In a year or so, Anna was able to move or form anything out of water.

Thirdly was to use the water's abilities and learn about healing with it.

It took longer than forming water in her hand. She had to know the body structure of a human being as with muscles and bones. It took a while but it was worth it.

Lastly was to change water into ice. Anna would have thought it would be more difficult, but surprisingly it was not.

With all the knowledge she learned, it was pretty easy to form water into ice.

All she needs to do was let the water be solid as ice. For most people it would have been hard but for her, it looked as easy as reading a book.

After a long day of training, she would go and find Jade looking up at the sky for any signs of another Night Fury but so far no luck.

-Break Line-

Lonely…that's what Jack felt for the past two years.

He was the first to learn of Draco's past and Jack felt special in the group. It meant that Draco trusted him with important things in his past life.

Jack always wanted a little brother to look after but after his mother passed away not too long ago, it would never happen.

When Draco came to their lesson on the first day, he looked nervous and tense.

Jack welcomes him with a good start.

"Hey Ryder, name's Jack Irvin McKnight I would hope you heard of me from your father"

"…why is that?" wondered young Draco.

Jack gave him a big smile "My father is one of his elite so they are like best friends…just like us, right?"

Draco blinked a couple of times "R-Really…umm alright then"

It took a while for Draco to come out of his shell to the rest of the gang but he soon was laughing along with them.

After learning of his past, Jack could say he became like his unofficial older brother. He was just a few months older really but still older though.

They would train together and help each other out with pointers during training battles or hang out with their dragons.

Jack was god smacked when he first found out that his little brother had a Night Fury as his partner. The only other person he knows that has a Night Fury was the princess, Anna.

Jack was happy to have a great friend/brother. He vowed that he will always protect him when the time has come and if any of those _Vikings_ ever mess with his little brother again oh they will be in a lot of pain.

For some reason, he found out that he himself can use magic as well…wait until Draco comes back, it will be a shocking surprise.

-Break Line-

Scot didn't know what to think but he wished his friend luck.

Two years it has been when Draco left to train with the powerful Merlin.

Everyone felt strange without Draco there.

Oh well, he needed the training anyway like he is. Not so long after Draco left, everyone in the group had gained the ability to use magic.

He can't wait to show Draco what he had learned from his master…it's going to blow his mind.

-Break Line-

Rose was as always looking at her plants in her greenhouse when she felt something.

She looked up to the sky and looked around. Could it be?

Two years have passed now. Plenty of time to master what Draco had to learn.

She missed him badly and she knew Anna missed him more.

She views Draco as an older brother that she always dreams to have but sadly she was an only child.

Rose smiled from the thought of how Draco is going to react from everyone's surprises for him.

"I hope you are ready Draco because Jack will not go easy on you" said Rose as she got up and walked back to her house.

"…come home soon Draco, I have an amazing thing to show you, brother"

-Break Line-

Temper…that's what everyone tells her, but only one person never tells her that.

Draco.

He was so kind to her even after her big temper; he had to see for the first time.

Olette knew in the beginning that there was a mystery to a shy kid like that but it never could come across that bad.

She vowed to be careful with her outburst when she was near him but one day it got too much for her and yelled at Draco in lessons one day. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly apologized and ran off before giving a chance for Draco to say anything back.

She thought she ruined a good friend that day but when she was forced to go the next day. Draco came to her and asked if she was ok.

"W-Wait you're not mad at me"

"Why would I be mad…you didn't do anything to hurt me" answered Draco innocently.

Olette would always lose friends with an outburst like that but somehow Draco didn't flinch or anything. Even after learning of his past, she was shocked to learn she was still friends with him.

So she got the courage to ask.

"Why?'

"Why what?" wondered young Draco.

"Why are you still friends with me after I yelled at you?"

"Cause you need one"

"W-What do you mean?"

"…I can take kind yelling which you do and besides what good will it do if you hold in those emotions for so long" stated Draco.

"I-I guess I explode like I did already"

Draco nodded "My father and mother told me it's not right to hold in emotions like that, you need to release them…why don't you come over to the training area so you can release them there"

So that's what Olette did, when she would ever get the feeling to yell she would just signal Draco to take her to the training area and there she would yell and hit everything in sight.

In time, her temper started to weaken and more of her nice self would be out.

Now, it's been two years, she has not seen Draco and when he does show his face…

"HE IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM"

Olette was never a patient person but after learning she was able to use magic along with the others, she was able to control her temper again in training.

Olette looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyes.

"You better be good at dodging Draco…if not you'll get burned big time"

-Break Line-

A few miles away, a dragon was flying towards Scotland after a long trip.

"…two years bud, I wonder how everyone is fairing?"

"_**Who knows…we just have to see"**_

"…yea I guess, remind me not to go to Olette's place without protection down there"

"_**Do you really need to see her?"**_

"Well she is my friend…and of course the others and I know you would be so dying to see her anyway"

"_**Hey it's been two years let up will you"**_

"Oh alright…hey I think I see it"

Both rider and dragon were near Scotland.

It brought a smile to the rider "…we are back home, Toothless"

Toothless purred _**"Yes we are…Hiccup"**_

Hiccup smirked "Well then let's see how fast you can really go bud"

Toothless nodded his head and flew straight to Scotland.

-Break Line-

"Did you really have to dive into the water Toothless" questioned a wet Hiccup.

Toothless gave him an innocent look.

"_**What do you mean young hatchling?"**_

Before Hiccup could respond, he was tackled by a familiar person. Same goes for Toothless.

"Hiccup what took you so long? You never let a woman wait" cried Anna.

Hiccup smiled and noticed in just two years how Anna changed.

Anna was identical to her mother, Marianna. Her light brown hair went down to her wrist with a red headpiece and her green eyes looked enchanted just like her mothers. She was as tall as Hiccup was, six feet and 2 inches though maybe an inch shorter. She was wearing a silk red dress with a gold belt around her waist and as always around her left arm was her black bow.

Hiccup was speechless.

For Anna, she has seen how Hiccup had changed for the past 2 years.

He was a bit stronger by how she tackled him and didn't fall like before even with his father's training. He looked more mature and confident through the look in his green eyes. His dark auburn hair was to his shoulders and some bangs covering his forehead. Anna didn't know if Hiccup lost some of his freckles. He was wearing a silk black tunic with a dark green vest and dark green tights with black leather boots.

Anna didn't know what to do but just hug him like there was no tomorrow.

That's when she heard shouting over to her left. It was Hiccup's friends.

Both let go and waited for the rest to come.

Jack was the first to tackle him like Anna did and swing his arms around Hiccup's neck.

"Mate you came back, you know how lonely it was around here without you, don't you dare take that long again" faked cried Jack.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were my 'girlfriend' Jack maybe I should ask you first the next time I go into training" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's joke while Jack was blushing a bit.

"Oh come on little brother not like that" whined Jack.

"Hey I thought Scot was the whiny one" wondered Hiccup.

Scot gave Hiccup a peace sign "Well I did mature a bit but glad to see you are fine mate"

"Yea it's good to be back" replied Hiccup.

That's when Hiccup felt another hug. He looked down, it was Rose.

"It's good to see you too Rose…you grew a bit did you"

Rose looked up with tears in her eyes "Just a little brother dearest but I'm still the swiftest one in the group"

Hiccup laughed a little "Good to hear that"

When Rose let go, Olette came up to him and that's when Hiccup felt a bit nervous.

"H-Hey Olette…you look great after all this time, h-how it's been?" stuttered Hiccup.

Everyone backed away from Olette and waited.

Olette looked straight to Hiccup's face with no expression until her left eye was twitching.

"Great…that's all you have to say GREAT…IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS DRACO HICCUP RYDER THAT WE DIDN'T SEE YOU HELL WE COULDN'T SEND YOU MESSAGES CAUSE WE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE AT AND NOW YOU RETURN WITH JUST A HI AND OH YOU LOOK GREAT WHY YOU - "

Without any warning Hiccup was engulfed in a hug by none other than Olette and she was …crying.

"You idiot do you have any idea how we felt all these years not knowing what happened to you or if you were even alive still" cried Olette over Hiccups shoulder.

Hiccup was blinking a couple of times to see if it was real. Olette crying!

'_Someone sure missed me'_ thought Hiccup.

"Alright come on Olette or you are going to soak Draco's clothes" stated Jack while trying to pull an emotional Olette.

When they did, everyone was grinning happily.

"Umm what's going on?" Hiccup wondered in fear.

"Well when you left, for some odd reason, we as well got the ability to use magic like you and Anna could" started Jack.

Hiccup's mouth dropped "…w-what"

"It's true brother dearest, look" Rose said as she was pointing to the ground and out of nowhere came a rose "I have the power of nature"

"Oh me next" Scot said happily then he walked to a couple of trees and with a hand motion the trees started to move then stop.

Scot turned back to him and grinned "I have the power of wind"

Jack smiled "Oh don't you leave me behind, watch this little brother" Jack said as he too with a hand motion came out sparks then released them into the sky.

Jack smiled warmly back to the group "I have the awesome power of thunder"

Olette who was finally calm smiled or more smirked to Hiccup "You better not get me mad anymore Draco cause…" Olette held her hand up and out of the blue formed flaming fire to her hands "…if you don't then you will get burned"

Hiccup was dumbfounded…his friend can use wind, thunder, nature and fire. That's something.

"So…"

Hiccup was snapped out of his shock and looked back at Rose.

"What's your power? No one would tell us" wondered Rose.

Hiccup smiled "Alright I guess it's safe to show them, right bud"

Toothless just gave him a nod and then went back to cuddling Jade.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Ok I made you guys wait long enough"

-Break Line-

Everyone either had a shocked expression or dumbfounded one.

No one moved but Anna who was talking to him about her training with water. That's when Jack finally snapped out of his thoughts and grinned.

"My little brother is bloody powerful now no one I mean no one will mess with Scotland again or they'll have to deal with my powerful brother" Jack shouted happily.

Hiccup gave him his goofy smile that's when Hiccup looked over at Olette who was pouting.

"What wrong with you?"

"…oh don't get all wrong, I'm really excited that you got that far but…it makes me mad the reason how you got it…the pain you had to suffer beforehand" stated Olette.

Hiccup sighs "…I-I know what you mean but hey if I didn't then I would not have met you guys"

Everyone nodded.

They were happy to have met him.

Jack shook his head "well that's all done…have you seen your parents yet"

"No I was about to go in and see them when you guys showed up" replied Hiccup.

Everyone gave a sheepish look "Oops"

"Well then let's go" Jack said as he was dragging Hiccup to his own house.

"Jack come on I can walk by myself"

Everyone was laughing…oh they miss this.

-Break Line-

**Hiccup: wow my friends miss me**

**Jack: but of course little brother…but did you really have to make that comment though**

**Hiccup: 'smirking' but of course it fits**

**Jack: 'pales' oh Thor the reviews**

**Me: …oh also talk like that**

**Jack: when you hang around with Hiccup then yes…I guess**

**Hiccup: hey I'm not that bad**

**Rose: no you're not**

**Olette: so when do I get to burn him**

**Hiccup: 'pales' oh no please no Egypt**

**Scot: I say run mate**

**Me: …sorry Olette but I need Hiccup in one piece still**

**Olette: damn…why**

**Me: on the next chapter it like not a time skipper but small scenes in then beginning then it well take 7 years in to the future**

**Anna: what do you mean small pieces?**

**Me: 'sigh' I can't tell you all but let's see…I guess I can tell you, Hiccup and Anna finally gets married**

**Everyone: finally!**

**Hiccup: that's not all, right?**

**Me: 'smirk' this is when I ask all you reader's some help, you see Stoick and the other return**

**Hiccup: 'pales' oh no**

**Jack: does that mean I can hurt them?**

**Me: sorry not yet but you will but anyway reader's like I said a few chapters ago I don't know how Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut personality will be in 100 percent and I would like to know what couples for them so if you guys like one to go the other then review it please**

**Anna: …you want the readers to match the teenagers to the other**

**Me: well they have been reading this story and I couldn't find a way to repay them so why not**

**Everyone: 'nodded'**

**Me: so review please so I can make chapter 8 something for you guys…chapter 7 is more with Stoick, Astrid and Snotlout will be there so until then**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I really need to tell you guys that I appreciate how much you guys read this story so much? I really love you guys for it, it makes me happy see those views go up that high so thank you all.**

**The reviewers: Alpha and omega23, 9foxgrl, Lovelyloupus, mystery guest, SupernalGodzilla, , 21SidraCire, Cliff, Gir240, Proud2beMexican, Mimi011 and Ginga no Yousei…thanks for the help you all hehe**

**Alpha and omega23: oh thank you I do try my best**

**9foxgrl and SupernalGodzilla: you are getting your wish hehe**

**Lovelyloupus: hehe love your review and you kinda guess how they met so…are you a psychic hehe just kidding**

**Guest: will do mystery guest**

**Proud2beMexican and Mimi011: thanks guess and I will continue**

**Ginga no Yousei: hehe sorry but that ship is brother and sister but I will out more moments with them if you like**

**All of those that is helping me on the pairings I just put a poll on my profile (I hope it shows, I'm new to it) and have 3 choice to make out of umm 9 choices if I forgot a pairing please tell me so I can put it**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I have to explain still**

**Oh by the way, I didn't know how Hiccup's mother was so I just followed a story that tells her how she looks like so if I it get wrong it not me…I tried to look it up but no dice and along with the others in Berk so don't hate me please…enjoy**

-Break Line-

Anna was staring at the morning sky with a huge smile on her face.

Finally was the wedding day for her and Hiccup.

In just a few hours, she will be a Ryder but not just that. It's also the day that Hiccup will become prince of Scotland and future ruler of the Kingdom.

In the past 5 years, Hiccup slowly became the man that he was supposed to be.

Anna smiled to the thought but then remembered something she needs to do. She quickly got her cloak and ran to the cliff side near her home.

Right at the edge of the cliff was a memorial stone for none other than Valhallarama.

The one person that could have understood Hiccup at Berk was his biological mother…well if you don't also count Gobber, the blacksmith.

Anna bent down and put a lily flower next to it.

"…if only you could see your son now Val, he is a wonderful person…and yet those people that were his tribe were so mean to him…I wonder if you would have followed him…"

Anna stopped for a moment to look at the morning sun then smiled.

"I bet you were proud of him when he was born Val…"

Anna got up and started walking back to get ready but then stopped and looked back at the little memorial stone "…I would have so loved to have met you Valhallarama"

As Anna walked away from the memorial stone, a spirit figure appeared next to the stone and was smiling at Anna.

The spirit figure had brown hair and familiar green eyes with worn out Viking clothes.

'…I wish I would have met you too as well child…and thank you'

-Break Line-

Hiccup was breathing in and out. He was waiting in one of the castle's guestrooms getting ready.

He was wearing a silk white tunic with a dark green forest vest with silver trim and jeweled buttons, black pants and black leather boots. Also his sword was at his right side.

Hiccup looked around himself to make sure everything was in place when he heard a knock at the door. It was Jack who had a big grin on his face.

"It's time brother"

Hiccup laughed at his friend/brother.

-Break Line-

Both Night Furies were on top of the pillars watching the wedding from a higher point of view.

While Jade was watching, Toothless was looking around, but then he noticed someone standing not too far from them.

Toothless blinked a couple of times to see if he was seeing things but after a while it still didn't go away.

"…_**Jade"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Do you see something over there?"**_

Jade looked where Toothless was looking at, for a moment she didn't see anything but then she spotted a faint figure.

"_**Toothless, who is that? Why can't I smell that thing?"**_

"_**I have no idea…"**_

Both Night Furies stopped when the faint figure started to move towards them. Toothless gave that figure a warning glare.

That's when the figure held up her hands 'Please don't, I will not hurt you…well I can't anyway even if I try'

That got both Night Furies curious.

"_**What do you mean can't?"**_ asked Toothless.

'You see, I've been gone for a long time now but I'm not ready to cross over just yet'

After hearing 'cross over' that made Jade understand the figure.

"_**You are dead"**_

The figure nodded.

"_**Why are you here though? Why have you not crossed over kind spirit"**_ wondered Jade.

'…I wanted to make sure that my son was alright and to see…his wedding' responded the figure.

When Toothless heard this, he looked straight into the figures eyes and noticed the color was exactly like…

"_**Y-You're Hiccup's real mother"**_

Val nodded her head "I am and I wanted to thank you Toothless for trusting my little Hiccup even though he was the one that cost you the ability to fly, but I see Anna used her healing powers to gain is back"

"_**Yes she did, it took a while but she managed somehow… but he didn't cost me anything really…I was like him an outcast of my dragon tribe, I was the only Night Fury there…I thought I would be alone for my entire life but Hiccup changed that when that thing got me 5 years ago"**_ explained Toothless.

Val nodded her head 'I still would like to thank you young dragon if you would have not, Hiccup would still be suffering…I tried so hard to calm him in his sleep the best I could but it was still not enough…I could still see through his eyes the pain he had to hold just so he can prove to Stoick that he could be one of them" stated Val.

"_**That hatchling is strong then they never have thought"**_ said Toothless.

'And why is that Toothless?' wondered Val.

Toothless gave her one of his gummy smiles _**"Yes it takes a Viking to kill a dragon but it takes a true man to befriend an enemy"**_

Val was speechless but she knew what Toothless was saying and nodded to him 'Thank you'

"_**Oh Val, Toothless…it's starting and look Anna looks amazing and of course Hiccup"**_

Val looked back down to see Anna with her wedding gown. She was wearing snow white with a pattern of forest like and black scrolled dress. The black scroll effect brad trims the whole neckline back and front with a hood that can be worn down to the shoulders.

Val couldn't believe her eyes how beautiful her daughter in law looked.

Val sighed '…if only Stoick would stop being stubborn then he would have seen this proud moment of our child's life'

-Break Line-

As when the ceremony ended, another started.

King Charles walked to the platform and turned to Hiccup.

"I, King Charles James McDonald hereby announce Draco Hiccup Ryder as Prince Draco Hiccup Ryder, future King of Scotland and my daughter Princess Anna Marianne Ryder nee McDonald, the future Queen of Scotland…hail to the future!" shouted Charles.

Hiccup and Anna were standing next to each other with crowns on top of their heads.

Everyone cheered. Some went outside to celebrate including Anna, Hiccup and their friends.

Liza was happily watching and couldn't hold her tears of happiness back.

"Hiccup dear, you will make a fine King someday"

'…I agree'

Liza turned around and saw a faint figure with familiar green eyes.

"Who -"

Liza was stopped by Merlin by bowing a little to the faint figure.

"It a pleasure to have finally met my pupil's mother"

'And it's nice to meet you as well great wizard Merlin, I've heard a lot great things about you where I am' replied Val.

"W-Wait you are…"

'I am and I am given a chance to see my baby boy get married before I could finally cross over and I wanted to thank you for all you have done to Hiccup for me…I know his destiny was greatness but never this grand' stated Val.

Liza shook her head "That boy is special and you knew it at the beginning didn't you?"

Val nodded her head 'That's why I named him Hiccup just like his ancestors before him, they were great leaders in their own ways of Vikings but somehow my Hiccup got something even more'

"All's well that ends well my lady but it seems you're starting to fade away…it was a pleasure to see you child, may the gods bless you to be reborn again" said Merlin.

Val smiled '…I hope so'

She turned to see Hiccup being dragged to the center along with his friends and danced '…please take care of him'

Liza nodded her head "I will"

-Break Line-

7 years later, at sea

Stoick the Vast along with his nephew and future chief, Snotlout and Astrid were returning from a meeting with different chiefs and their heirs.

Stoick wouldn't have brought Snotlout but after his son's disappearance, he had no one else to take his place but his nephew. Unlike his son, Snotlout was built like a Viking, strong and furious in battle while his son was skinny and small even though he was able to help Gobber in the forge.

No one would believe it that his son was about to kill his first dragon, 12 years ago. He advanced in his training and was chosen no other then the elder herself but the next day they never saw him. Many Vikings looked everywhere but there was no trace ever found. It was Astrid that got to kill the dragon in his son's place, a monstrous nightmare. It was close but she was able to bring down the furious dragon after 2 hours in the ring.

Even though the tribe stopped the search, Stoick and his friend Gobber never did. They kept going back to the forest to find something that they had missed even if was something small. But every time it was nothing that could bring news to his missing son.

Every night he would go to his son's room and sit on his bed and waited for something…anything to show him that his son is still out there, somewhere.

One night, he dreamed his family was together again. His furious and caring wife, Val and his small son, Hiccup but then slowly Hiccup disappeared and his wife was slowly fading away with an angry glare to him.

'Stoick I can't believe you would neglect our son and never stop the pain he was suffering from the village, why are you so stubborn? Our son was beyond greatness but YOU wanted him to be something that he was not…you know the reason why I named him Hiccup, your first ancestor…he was destined for greatness beyond any Viking out there"

"You didn't show him at least a little bit that you were proud of him but no…just because he was different does not mean he would be a great leader…you have failed him Stoick as a father and I hope his new life is better than here…you lost him as a son Stoick…and you lost my respect…I TRUSTED YOU TO RAISE HIM…goodbye"

Stoick does not know what that dream meant but when he turned to the elder, she explained that he lost everything he held dear to him. That's what Gobber translated to him.

For the past months, he didn't know what to do. He thought all the memories with Val and Hiccup when he was younger. Their relationship was better back then but when Val died, his relationship with his son died slowly through time.

He didn't know what his son does in the forge so much.

He asked Gobber to look at his son's old work place. When he is not busy he would see what silly invention his son was trying to make.

He now saw what Val was trying to say to him. Hiccup was different but it could have been a good one but he messed it up. He knows that Hiccup didn't just disappeared 12 years ago. There on hidden with other metals was the helmet he gave him of his mother's breastplates along with a note. He knows that Hiccup ran away and would never come back. He kept the note for a reminder of his failure as a father and as a husband.

"Chief"

Stoick turned to see Astrid. Though the years, she became a great Viking like no other. It was recommended that she and Snotlout would be engaged before the next winter storm.

"Yes"

"We are coming near land that we believe is home to the royals, sir" said Astrid.

Stoick nodded his head "We need to refuel with supplies, land near the gates of Scotland"

"Yes chief" Astrid said before leaving.

Stoick sighed _'Hiccup…where are you, son?'_

-Break Line-

Scotland, castle grounds

"Young prince wait, you need to be careful" shouted a young maid.

"Marlene, what's with the shouting" demanded Roxana.

"Oh Miss Roxanna, the young prince is running with his young dragon partner in the castle again" explained Marlene.

Roxana sighed "That child may look like his father but he has the personality of his mother"

"You said it" agreed Marlene.

Not that far in the east wing, a young child with light auburn hair and green eyes with curiosity was looking around then looked down to a small black dragon next to him.

"Oh finally we lost her…now let's go find my sister and her partner, Drago"

The little dragon gave him a little gummy smile.

After a few minutes, they found themselves in the library and the left side to the fireplace was a young girl with dark brown hair and bright light green eyes staring at a book while a young black dragon next to her.

"Sister, come on I finally escaped from her" shouted the young boy.

"Oh but I'm getting to the good part brother" whined the young girl.

"Val you can read it later" said the young boy.

Val pouted "Fine whatever you say Hiccup"

With that she put her book down and carefully poked the sleepy dragon next to her.

"Oh come on little sleepy beauty" said Val.

With that the little black dragon yawned and gave her a small smile.

-Break Line-

**Smiling Hiccup comes out.**

**Jack: and why are you happy?**

**Hiccup: my mom saw my wedding and she is reborn as my daughter**

**Jack: oh right…Egypt don't be rude tell them how old the children are?**

**Me: fine…**

**List of ages:**

**Draco Hiccup – 27**

**Anna Marianna – 26**

**Val and Hiccup – 6**

**Stoick – 42 (I just guessed)**

**Astrid – 27**

**Snotlout – 27 (I really didn't know if he was older then Hiccup was or not)**

**Me: there happy**

**Everyone: yes**

**Me: 'sighs' you guys will be the death of me**

**Rose: Aww don't be like that Egypt**

**Olette: so what on the next chapter?**

**Me: oh next chapter 'smirk' for all those that were dreaming how older Hiccup meets his father your time has come to an end hehe so you guys just need to wait until next when I upload chapter 8**

**Hiccup: so when are you going to put the others?**

**Me: when I get a good description how Berk teens and the villagers act and the couples**

**Hiccup: oh alright…wait I get to met my real father again**

**Me: yes**

**Hiccup: 'pales' why?**

**Me: it has to happen ok**

**Toothless: don't worry Hiccup I will protect you**

**Me: oh don't ruin the fun Toothless…now I'm I forgetting something else to say…no I don't think so…so see you next time everyone hehe **


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys make me happy so much hehe thank you for reading but I still need to have those polls to see who goes who so please go to my profile and (finally) vote on it, you have 4 choices before it was 3 but then I realize my mistake so yea it is fix now hehe**

**Thank you all reviewers: , SupernalGodzilla, 9foxgrl, Lovelyloupus, Mimi011, Shadowdanver21, and titanicdragon**

** : oh why thank you ever so much and I will make note on that pairs**

**Lovelyloupus: ones again love your guesses hehe oh by the way happy late b-day…again, everyone make sure you said happy b-day to this reviewer**

**Titanicdragon: 'sigh' you are ever close on things child…are you bloody hell reading my mind by just reading my stories or something…just kidding love ya hehe**

**Mimi011, 9foxgrl, and SupernalGodzilla: aw thanks guys**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I have to explain still**

**P.S Just read the reviews for this chapter and yes I say sorry just worded a bit better next time please mister guest k  
**

-Break Line-

"Come on men we need to ship this to the east side soon"

"No, load that stuff to the west side sailor"

"Deliver this to the merchant over to the far left to the northern islands"

Many shouts, commands and orders were heard when Stoick, Astrid and Snotlout sailed to the gate of Scotland. There were different boats with different colored flags to know what islands they needed to go to.

Astrid spotted the one that goes to Berk. The flag color was green and blue.

After the disappearance of the chief's son, the dragons stopped raiding the village. There are still a couple of dragons that pass by but they never get any stock of animals. They only get was fish.

The fights with the dragons have stopped but not fully. Their only fights now were raiding Pirates, Romans or Alvin the Treacherous, but within the years the raids slowly died down as well. Even the Outcasts stopped coming.

That's when the ships of the royal land came to Berk and offered them supplies of food to survive. It was more a trade really.

They would give them the supplies of food for a trade of metal materials which were the weapons they use to use in battle.

Gobber was now in a way of a new job. To trade the old weapons for supplies, they still need weapons to defend themselves just in case.

The Vikings continued to walk when they came to the gate.

Guards stopped them "State your business, Viking"

"We only need some supplies for food and to fix our ship a bit to return safely to our island" replied Stoick.

The guards nodded "Very well, open the gate"

A huge metal gate rose up.

Before Stoick walked to enter, the guard stopped them again.

"Remember you are in our land so if you break any rules here, you will be sent to prison until the King says so, understood?"

Stoick and Astrid nodded while Snotlout just shrugged.

"Very well go on then"

-Break Line-

"Oh"

Val looked at her twin brother with a confused look.

"What is it, Hiccup?" wondered Val.

"I need to go to the forge, I was helping Johanna with this invention she is trying to make but we can't seem to get it right" explained Hiccup.

"But the forge is close to the main gate brother, you know you can't go there without any escorts" stated Val.

"Oh I got Drago with me" replied Hiccup.

"He is still young brother and if I remember clearly he is still learning how to fly even more so learning how to use his fire shots" Val stated more.

Hiccup pouted "But I promised her and I can't break a promise to a girl, that's what mom said"

Val sighed "Alright let's see…oh how about if everyone helps her out, the more the merrier, right?"

Hiccup thought for a moment then smiled "Yea that's sounds great sis…but how are we going get them the message, I need to be there soon or I'll be late"

"You go and wait for us there with Johanna while I get everyone, deal"

"Deal…meet you there sister" Hiccup shouted as he was running to the north with Drago on his trail.

-Break Line-

"Oh pal, I think we are far enough…let's see if you can fly a little better than last time" said Hiccup as he looked down at the young Night Fury.

Drago was the youngest son of Toothless and Jade. Drago and his sister were born a few weeks after Hiccup and Val were born. The parents know that the young dragons were their children's future partners someday.

Not so long ago, young Hiccup was trying to help his partner to fly, the question is how?

Drago was slowly flapping his wings like he'd seen his father do it so many times. For a while nothing happened but when Hiccup was about to say stop, Drago was flying up to the sky.

Young Hiccup had a huge grin on his face "You did it, you did it – ah"

Without noticing Hiccup was on the back on his partner, flying over a bit of his homeland.

"This so cool, come on I think we can make it in time"

-Break Line-

Stoick, Astrid and a bored Snotlout were finishing up when they remembered that their weapons needed to be sharpened. After asking where the forge was, they were about to enter when they heard…

"Look out!"

"Get out of the way!"

But it was too late.

CRASH

Stoick, Astrid and Snotlout were at the ground. That annoyed Snotlout big time.

"Who in Odin's name kid? Do know who you crashed into?" Snotlout shouted angrily.

A young boy was rubbing his eyes from the dirt that went into his face.

"Sorry sir it was an accident, I was just trying to make it in time to help a friend in the forge" explained the little boy.

Though Snotlout didn't take excuses, he was about to shout again when Astrid hit him on the head.

"Don't be so stupid Snotlout, if you get arrested by hitting a minor who's going to look after the village when Stoick is gone" hissed Astrid.

Snotlout was holding where Astrid hit him and nodded his head. He would never listen to no one but her…he's had a crush on her since they were children. Soon though they will be married and that made Snotlout happy but he does not want to be on Astrid's bad side either.

"A-Alright Astrid"

Astrid just glared at him then went back to the young child who was still rubbing his eyes.

"Forgive him child but he can be a bit snappy sometimes, here let me help you get up" Astrid said as she was lifting the young boy up to his feet.

"Thanks-"

The young boy never finished because a black thing went past Astrid to the young boy's face.

Astrid widened her eyes _'…that can't be what I think it is?'_

"Haha ok boy you can stop licking me, I think all the dust went away after the shower of your saliva"

That's what Stoick saw when he got up.

A young boy that was holding off what looked like a young dragon…laughing?

Before anyone could do anything, the boy finally opened his eyes and looked straight towards them. Stoick, Astrid and Snotlout couldn't believe it.

"Sorry about that, he likes to do that when I get hurt…I guess he makes sure I don't have anything wrong but anyway thanks for the help but I-"

The second time the young boy was cut off by the door to the forge opening and there stood on the door way was a young girl with short black hair and light brown eyes with fury.

"Hiccup Charles Victor Ryder…how dare you come late, you know I have to help my daddy with the weapons upgrade soon" shouted the young child.

Stoick couldn't move…did he hear the name right?

When he first looked at the small boy, he didn't think of nothing but when he opened his green eyes. It was like some relief left his system.

In front of him was a young version of his missing son but he had lighter colored hair than Hiccup did. Along with the similarities, the child was also named Hiccup.

'…_it-it couldn't be'_ thought Stoick.

"Sorry Johanna but I was trying to help Drago fly again and well like we never learn how to land correctly yet so we…crashed" Hiccup explained nervously.

With that Johanna calmed down a bit "Oh fine…but we are behind though"

"Oh don't worry my sister is getting the whole gang to helps us out so you can finish faster than just us two" explained Hiccup happily.

"Oh well I guess we should get started then if Val and the others are coming then" Johanna said while dragging Hiccup away from the forgotten Vikings with shocked faces.

Stoick, Astrid and even Snotlout had their mouths open wide. The reason was there was only one person whose name was short like that was Stoick's wife, Valhallarama.

Before anyone could move, a man with black hair and brown eyes came out to see what's going on.

"Johanna what's…oh I see I have customers though what's with the faces mates" wondered the random person.

None of the Vikings spoke or moved an inch until Astrid broke the silence "W-Who is umm Val?"

"Oh you must be visitors then…oh alright you see the young boy with my daughter well he is the young prince of this land along with his twin sister, Valhallarama or Val Elizabeth Marianna Ryder and their parents, the Queen Anna Marianne Ryder nee McDonald and the King Draco Hiccup Ryder now that it's taken care of what can I do for you, I am a blacksmith after all" explained Johnny.

After they sharpened their weapons, Stoick collapsed in one of the resting places in the village.

It was no doubt that the prince and the princess' names were just like his son's and his wife's. Furthermore, the prince looks exactly how his son looked when he was about 6 years old. It meant one thing if there are children that looked like his missing son then could it be…it brought a smile to his face for the first time in 12 years.

"…h-he is alive…Hiccup is…a-alive"

"Sir we don't even know if that was really Hiccup's son or not I mean he does look like him but we need more proof if it's true, sir" stated Astrid.

Snotlout made a disgusted face.

"What? My lame cousin is King to this land Astrid? Can you hear yourself? We are talking about Hiccup the Useless, the one that makes problems in the past I mean sure he was ok in dragon training before he got himself lost or kidnapped the next day" Snotlout said in hate.

Stoick didn't know what to believe but if this little chance leads to his missing son then he can't lose it.

-Break Line-

Back at the forge, Johanna and Hiccup were talking about the problem as usual while waiting for the others.

"…I just can't seem to get this part to work" finished Johanna while pointing to the design sheets.

"Oh well if we tried that then let's try this…"

After a few minutes, Hiccup and Johanna heard the sounds of dragons coming towards them. It was the rest of the gang.

"Little Hiccup" shouted a young girl with flaming hair and brown eyes.

"Did you have to shout, Amy…I believe that the village didn't hear you" replied Hiccup while covering his ears for protection.

"But of course silly" Amy said happily.

"You know she got that from her father, Hiccup" stated a young boy with short blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Aw why do you have to state that, Tommy" whined Amy.

Tom pouted "Would you stop calling me that? It's really getting annoying" snapped Tom.

"Come on guys you know how my sis gets when she wants something" stated a young boy with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Jackson is right you guys and Tom you know you should calm your temper" said a boy with blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh just cause you were born first does not mean you are in control James" Tom said in a pout.

"No but I can tell mother and father on you two…I am older then both of you" stated an angry girl with black hair and the craziest brown eyes than their father's.

"Serena don't ruin the fun" whined James.

"Oh shut up are we going to help or what" snapped Serena.

Everyone nodded and started to help out Johanna.

-Break Line-

"Same time next week, I'm sure I can get it to work this time" said Johanna.

The others were just left while Hiccup and Val were the last ones to leave.

"Sure Johanna, see you" Hiccup said as he waved goodbye to his friend.

"Well that was a very interesting day right, Hiccup" stated Val as they were walking back to the castle while their dragons were close behind them.

"Yup better than I imagined it would be, we got the work done way faster than Johanna and I would have done if it were by ourselves Val"

Val laughed "Alright let's go before Dad sends Toothless to find us again"

Both ran straight to the castle but back in an alley close to them were Stoick, Astrid and a tired Snotlout listening.

Neither didn't know what to say but one thing is for sure was to follow them and to find out well two out of three that is…Snotlout wants to sleep.

But before they could follow any closer they spotted something they never thought they'd see in their lives.

-Break Line-

"DAD?!" shouted both twins.

Draco flew down to where his children were and he didn't look happy at all.

"Well…would any of you two tell me why I'm in my flying form again" Draco said in a calm manner which was not good.

"Umm well you see dad…you were in a hurry to a meeting"

"Well umm it just…you were checking to make sure that the kingdom was ok"

Draco raised his right eyebrow "Oh well let's see did I have a meeting today…no I didn't and did I check the kingdom…no cause I did that yesterday"

Both twins were at a loss but young Hiccup didn't want his sister to take the blame for his account.

"Don't blame Val dad, I was planning to go and help out Johanna with a project she was working on with her free time but then the gang wanted to hang out so I thought it would be a good idea if all of us would help her and it would be faster as well" explained the young prince.

"No Hiccup it's not all your fault, it was my idea for everyone to join in but I forgot to check the time so we can't head home late…" said Val.

Draco sighed "Oh alright but I'm going to Johnny's to make sure it was the truth if it's not then we will talk now…let's head home, I know for a fact that your mother is asking the cook to make someone's favorite food today" said Draco with a smirk.

Both twins were now grinning happily and started to jump onto their fathers' arms.

"Well what are you waiting for dad let's go" said Hiccup all happy.

"Come on daddy fly" said Val with her arms in the air.

Draco laughed at his kids "Oh alright but let's also get your partners-"

But before he could do anything, he heard a shout that he never thought he would ever hear again.

"HICCUP"

-Break Line-

Stoick could not believe what he was seeing.

A man standing tall and muscular but lean with a sword at his right side, he had dark auburn hair that reached up to his shoulders and green forest eyes. But god smack him was the…wings on the man's back. It was clear this was his missing son and he looked strong, way stronger and was…flying.

Not only did he find his son but his son was flying…with wings as black as the night sky.

Stoick knows that he was looking at his missing son. The look he had was just like the look he got when Val gets mad at him when he never tells her about an injury he got from any dragon raid.

Astrid on the other hand, was amazed how that small loser could be this guy. She could tell he was still skinny but not as much. He was muscular in some ways but not has buff as a Viking should be. His dark auburn hair was long to his shoulders and his green eyes had wisdom that she never could have imagined he could have. When she was a child, she may have had a bit of a crush on him because he was different than the other boys. Never showing off like Snotlout does, he was basically the opposite of Snotlout. Ok, she was a bit jealous of him when he had the honor to kill the dragon but when she heard the news that she'd never see him again, that got her really angry and killed the dragon for his honor.

Meanwhile Snotlout was furious. He didn't really care if his cousin was a King; he still thinks he was a weakling. He looked weak before and no matter how much he can train, he will always be weak to him. When he was about to make a stupid comment about his cousin to Astrid, he couldn't believe his eyes. Astrid was eyeing him like he was the only man alive and that made him furious.

'_King or not cousin, you can't have Astrid, you don't deserve her not now…or ever'_ thought Snotlout angrily.

Before Stoick or Astrid could notice, Snotlout was running straight to them.

"HICCUP"

-Break Line-

Draco turned around and saw someone he never thought he would ever see again.

Snotlout, his bully cousin…the reason why he couldn't have any chance to make friends with the other Vikings back in Berk, but why is he here?

Before he could ask, two more people in his old life came into sight.

Astrid, the girl he had a crush on since he was small and the best Viking in their generation.

Then there was…Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk and…his biological father.

Draco didn't know what to say. He left Berk to start a new life but somehow fate seems to have changed that.

All he could do was hold his children tight.

Stoick just stood there before he had enough courage to say.

"…H-Hiccup, is that really you son"

-Break Line-

**Anna: umm why is Egypt mad Hiccup**

**Hiccup: well someone left a bad review**

**Anna: what did it say?**

**Hiccup: I think it was 'Snotlout is the opposite of Hiccup, something stupid'**

**Anna: ok that was just mean**

**Olette: so do I…can I burn him please**

**Jack: no I want to shock the living day breaks out of him**

**Scot: you guys are so harsh**

**Olette and Jack: THAT PERSON HURT EGYPT'S FEELINGS**

**Scot: 'pales' ok jeez no wonder she made you guys a marriage couple**

**Rose: …'turns to Egypt' you ok now**

**Me: …yea I guess 'cough'**

**Rose: what's wrong?**

**Me: I'm kinda a bit sick**

**Everyone: what**

**Me: yea, got sick like few days ago but I'm getting better just coughing that it and a bit a sore throat**

**Liza: oh you poor baby come here and I'll make you better**

**Liza drags me away.**

**Me: w-wait I-I need to 'cough' Hiccup y-you do it for mmeeeee ah-**

**Everyone: 'sweatdrop'**

**Anna: remind me not to be sick in front of your mother Hiccup**

**Hiccup: if you help me remind myself…anyway next chapter if you not notice now my name will be called for now on Draco so it would not be confuse with my son and of course the big meeting of Stoick and me will go down and…Snotlout**

**Anna: and please so go to her profile and vote on the pairings and in the reviews leave if the pairs if they have a child or not…the ones that already did the pairings then leave a review say who will have a child or two**

**Olette: if you chose an OC character for any of the Jerk teens**

**Scot: it's Berk**

**Olette: I know what I said 'smirk' I thank that whoever left that review about that anyway the OC's will be Johnny, Rose's distant cousin, a librarian and a snobby know it all teen**

**Rose: hope you chose wisely**

**Scot: until then…**

**Me: oh no you don't, you will not use old medicine one me woman**

**Liza: get back here**

**Everyone: 'sweatdrop'**

**Hiccup: umm see you guys next week then  
**

**Read review...  
**

**Anna: wow the guest says he is sorry  
**

**Me: ...wow...was I a bit harsh then I mean i didn't mean to  
**

**Hiccup: can sometimes be harsh when you are a bit angry  
**

**Me: oh the sorry for my outburst man so let bye gone by bye gone hehe so you all-  
**

**Liza: I didn't finish with you yet  
**

**Me: oh come on...see all next week WILL YOU STOP CHASE ME  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only have one thing to say…DAMN you guys love chapter 8, just in one day that chapter got over close to 200 views and 20 reviews 'anime cry' I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I would like to thank the reviewers: Guest, DraconicKnight38, Commando117, , Mimi011, Gir240, 21SidraCire, popie92, SapphireRuby963,Ethan, kage-ryu14, Ultimoto the Great, and titanicdragon**

**Guest: no not mad it's a common question I think most people are wondering also and you did this time worded better and yes I have lots of brilliant ideas dude**

**DraconicKnight38: don't worry it was also my fault for not just asking and yes Hiccup aka Draco has black scale armor when he goes to fights but when he is not he wears royal simple tunic and also Anna**

**Commando117: there might be you just got to find out in future chapters**

** Ethan: 'smiles' thank you and yes I know you are my faithful reader mate and I thank you for that hehe**

**Mimi011: hehe thank you**

**Gir240: 'smirking' sorry I just it goes with it**

**21SidraCire: really well then thank you**

**Popie92: thank you so much**

**SapphireRuby963: hehe I understand and yes there will be some…I have good position for Astrid in the future**

**Kage-ryu14: well you will find out now right?**

**Ultimoto the Great: wow thanks for the scale grade mate and cool for the future reviews as long you do then I would mention you and the OC and OOC don't worry I too at first was at lost at the beginning until someone pointed it out for me, OC is either Own Character or Original Character and an OOC is Out Of Character I believe…please reader correct if I'm wrong**

**Titanicdragon: I see…the fight well you just have to read right and Anna and Astrid well…again you have to read**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I have to explain still**

**P.S my faithful readers I need help to name the children's dragons, young Hiccup and Serena have theirs but the others need their names, here are the partners:**

**Val – Night Fury (Lovelyloupus)**

**Amy – Skrill**

**Jackson – Monstrous Nightmare (Ethan)**

**James – Hideous Zippleback (Guest)**

**Tom – Hideous Zippleback (DraconicKnight38)**

**Johanna – Terrible Terror**

**The names are the people cause will you guys act like them in a way but you others could help them if they need to…enjoy**

-Break Line-

No one moved for quite some time.

For young Hiccup and Val, they were confused, didn't their father have a dad already. Grandfather Victor and Grandmother Liza but who was this guy?

Draco let go a heavy sigh.

"TOOTHLESS"

Within a few seconds a black dragon came in front of the group. At first Toothless wanted to lick his human family and his own children but when he got a sniff of an odd familiar scent. He turned his head around and immediately went to his defensive side. He knew that smell anywhere…the smell of Berk or jerk when he thought of it.

Before Toothless could attack them Draco shouted "DON'T"

"_**Hiccup…these are the people who hurt you in the past, why are you-"**_

Toothless was cut off by Draco rare glares when his eyes change just like a Night Fury.

"I'm not defending them…just take the children back to the castle and bring Jack here" explained Draco.

Toothless didn't want to leave his human hatchling alone with these people but Draco never did explain to his hatchlings about his past yet either.

"_**Fine but if they hurt you I will kill them immediately"**_

"That's fine by me…now go" replied Draco as he set his children onto Toothless' back.

Young Hiccup was pouting "Dad, aren't you coming?"

Draco shook his head "Have to deal with these people first then I will be home"

Val looked back at the strange new people and noticed they had shocked faces and their mouths were open.

There was a female with blond hair and what looked like blue eyes. She was wearing a weird shirt, shoulder blades, a red skirt with little spikes on them and brown boots. On her back was an axe.

Then there was the male that was running towards them. He had dark brown hair and what looked like light colored eyes but she couldn't tell. He was wearing weird clothing; his vest was fur like, and the shirt looked hot to wear along with tight pants and small boots.

Lastly the biggest male she has ever seen in her life. He had red and a bit of grey hair and a beard but again couldn't tell what his eye color was…blue maybe. He was wearing a fur cape, shoulder blades, a green shirt that was fainting and an umm…can you call it a skirt or what and he was wearing small boots as well.

One thing is for sure, they don't live here. None of the villagers wear helmets…helmets…of course.

"You guys are those barbarian Vikings that mom talks about" Val said as she was pointing to them.

Draco flinched just a bit then looked at the face he remembers when he was back at Berk.

"Go Toothless"

With that the black dragon along with his children flew off to the castle.

Draco sighed _'…oh thor, why Val…why did you have to say that?'_

Before he could say anything, Snotlout launch forward at him like he used to when he was at Berk. Draco knows what's coming.

He side dodges the punch and then kicked him at his back side. Before Snotlout could get up, Draco had his sword pointing at him by the face, inches away from his nose.

"If I was you, I would stay where you are…this blade can cut though anything even rock" warned Draco.

Snotlout nodded slowly and in fear. Never in his life could his pointless cousin have such a demanding voiced.

Draco turned his head a bit while still pointing his sword at Snotlout towards Stoick.

"Explain why you are here, Chief Stoick before I press charges against this man" Draco said angrily.

Stoick was stunned but he phased it out "We were just getting supplies to return home safely"

Draco narrowed his eyes "That at least takes more than an hour's worth so why are you still here" demanded Draco.

Stoick gulped slowly "I-It's umm-"

Before Stoick had a chance, two females and two males were surrounding them with…dragons as well. Also the same black dragon returned.

"You highness, what's going on?"

"General McKnight, arrest this man for attacking me" stated Draco still pointing his sword at Snotlout.

Jack narrowed his eyes to the known Viking "How dare you fool? Do you know what the charges are for that Viking?"

Snotlout only could shake his head a little bit.

Jack smirked slowly "…Death"

Stoick, Astrid and Snotlout could only widen their eyes.

"Y-You can't, you have no proof if Snotlout attacked him, he could be lying" shouted Astrid as she was trying to get Snotlout off the hook.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the girl. He knows who these people are. The past of his younger brother still haunts him and remembers how all the Vikings in Berk look like when Draco explained to them how they dress.

"The King is the law here in Scotland and he never lies about these kinds of things…anyway why he would have his sword out at the man anyway?" pointed Jack.

Astrid didn't know what to say to that.

"…OH COME ON let's just take him to prison and be done with it, I'm getting hungry" snapped Olette.

"Oh alright" agreed Jack as he nodded to Scot but before they could, the female ran toward them as she was about to swing her axe at them.

Scot sighed and with his hand motion, let out a gust of wind toward her direction and fell to the ground. Olette went to her and grabbed her and immediately put chains at her waists. The same was for Snotlout.

Stoick stood there with shock once again.

Draco motioned them to send the Vikings to the prison cell, and then he turned to Stoick.

"You'll get them back tomorrow morning and leave immediately, understood Chief Stoick" explained Draco.

Stoick nodded his head slowly but when he noticed that he was about to leave. He quickly got hold of his hand.

"Please I need to know…" Stoick took the small note out of his pocket to Draco.

Draco widened his eyes "y-you kept that…why?"

Stoick didn't know what to say but the truth was the best.

"I-It reminds me how a failure as a father I was to you…I made a promise to Val that I would take care of you no matter what happened but I never did…please is it possible that we could…"

Draco narrowed his eyes to which he once called father.

"I don't know _Stoick_ if we can…the pain I had to go through was enough to hurt me but my own _father_ giving me the same pain and suffering just because I was not a _true Viking_…it took me at least 2 to 3 years to let go of the neglect the tribe did to me but it took at least 5 years for your part to fade away"

Stoick didn't know what to say. All the years of trying to find his son and to tell him how he regrets what he did were now harder than he had thought.

Draco sighed and withdrew his hand from Stoick's.

"You can go to the hotel that's near the prison, there you can rest and wait until tomorrow so you can all leave…Rose would you mind taking Chief Stoick to the hotel?" explained and asked to his elite.

"Sure thing, your highness…come mister Viking sir this way" said Rose.

-Break Line-

Few minutes earlier…

Anna was pacing back and forth. When she saw her children without her husband…something was wrong. She asked her children what happened.

Hiccup and Val took turns telling what happened. When they were done, she told Roxanna to take the children to their rooms so they can eat their dinner there.

When her children went with Roxanna, Anna stormed to the elites meeting room but she didn't have to go that far. She met Jack walking towards her with everyone behind him.

"I see that Toothless went to you" stated Anna.

Jack nodded "He did Anna now if you excuse me; my little brother is with other barbarian Vikings that hurt him"

Anna nodded her head and stepped aside "…Go, make them pay Jack"

Jack and the others smirked.

"Oh well, your majesty"

-Break Line-

Olette and Jack threw the Vikings into a holding cell.

"Let us out, you have no idea what error you've done to lock me!" shouted Snotlout angrily.

Astrid just looked down to the ground.

Suddenly there was a fire shot coming out of nowhere. When Astrid looked up, she noticed that the female had her hand out and there was smoke coming out of it.

She glared at them "…next time I will not give a warning shot"

Astrid didn't know what to say but she knows what she just did. It was rumored that some people round the island that magic was coming back again.

"Y-You can use m-magic" stuttered Astrid.

Olette smirked at the Viking "Oh but of course dear but you are in no situation to argue with me _Viking_"

Astrid knew when there was a threat, she needed to be quiet but Snotlout didn't get it as always.

"Like I'm scared of some weak magic thing now let me out before I hurt you with my face" snapped Snotlout.

Olette smirked and looked at her husband "Jack dear, I think you need to show these _Vikings_ how weak we are?"

Jack smirked at his wife's idea "But of course dear…"

Before Snotlout could do anything, Jack grabbed his vest and suddenly the general's arm was sparking out of control.

Snotlout was screaming as the sparks were going to him. It only lasted for a few seconds then it stopped. Snotlout was panting and couldn't move at all.

"W-What did you do?" stuttered Snotlout.

Jack gave them a evil smile "Oh just my weak magic that's all, now excuse us we need to head out and meet the King to see if you can be released tomorrow morning, have a blessed night here"

Both Astrid and Snotlout were yelling as the gate cell was closing and left them in the dark.

-Break Line-

Young Hiccup was pouting as he stared outside from his balcony with his food next to him.

Something was wrong and he can feel it but no one is telling him anything.

Hiccup was snapped out in his thoughts when his twin sister came out.

"Hey, you ok, bro" wondered Val.

Hiccup shook his head "No…there is something going on here and no one is telling us nothing sis and I don't like that"

Val sighed "Me too but what can we do?"

Before he could answer, their door opened to reveal both their parents. Hiccup noticed that his father was tense for some reason and his mother had her mad look.

"Mommy, Daddy what's going on? Who are those people? Why did they think Daddy was Hiccup even though that's my brother's name?" Val asked without breathing.

Anna held her hands "Easy Val and don't worry we will tell you…but we never thought we had to tell you this early though"

Hiccup and Val looked at each other.

Their father went to their beds and sat down and signaled them to sit down with him.

Hiccup was on their mother's lap and Val was on their father's.

Their father let out a big sigh "What I'm going to tell you two is something…I wanted to forget for so long but it never did…I was planning to tell you children when you guys were a bit older but now I need to…"

The twins could tell there was going to be a story but not a good one.

"I didn't live here at first, I was never a true Ryder…I was born in a small island called Berk and I was the chief's son, Stoick the Vast and my mother, Valhallarama Haddock…my name back then was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third…my tribe were…Vikings"

Both twins widened their eyes.

-Break Line-

Stoick was looking out of his window from the hotel. He let out a heavy sigh.

"…I found him but…"

Stoick was lost in words. He didn't think his son would ever forgive him for his neglect he gave him throughout the years.

He wanted to at least let Hiccup back into his life again. He saw his grandchildren and they looked wonderful. Both had Hiccup's structure when he was small and had the green eyes he saw in his son and wife.

He looked up to see the castle where his son lives at.

He missed so much of Hiccup's life already.

His wedding, the birth of his grandchildren and the day when he became King of Scotland, Val was right, Hiccup would have been great.

He let out a heavy sigh and went inside but when he was about to lie down, the door was banging loudly.

Stoick was about to open it when a man with brown reddish and a bit of grey hair that was held up and solid blue fury eyes stormed in.

"Why are you here, you bloody barbarian _Viking_" snapped the man.

Stoick didn't like to be yelled at even when it is with a stranger no less.

"I mean no harm you idiot…I just want to talk to my missing son" replied Stoick.

The man glared at him "…you have no son you bastard, you lost him those 12 years ago heck I bet it was longer then that"

"Don't you dare sound like you know my son you bloody imbecile"

"Oh but I can…I was the one who made the child what he is today and of course my wife"

Stoick was looking at him with disbelief; this man was the one who took in Hiccup in his time of need when it should've been him. He is Hiccup's real father not him.

"I don't need you to tell me what I should be doing, I'm going to see my son in the morning" stated Stoick.

The man laughed "Good luck with that _Viking_…this place only knows that Draco is a Ryder not a Haddock"

"D-Draco…you changed his name?"

"But of course but he didn't want to let go of the name his mother gave him so my wife and I decided his name will be Draco Hiccup Ryder" explained the man.

Stoick knows that Val named Hiccup because of the two other leaders in Berk who had that name and he too liked it after a few minutes of thinking how great his son will be as a Chief in Berk.

"Don't you think that I didn't love his name that Val gave him…how dare you change his name, you have no right-"

Stoick was cut off by a sword that was in front of him and noticed the man was giving him the most eerie glare.

"No right…NO RIGHT, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS NO RIGHT OVER THE BOY…THE DAY THAT YOUR WIFE DIED WAS THE DAY YOU SLOWLY LOST YOUR SON IN YOUR MIND AND DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT YOU VIKING"

Stoick gulped at him but he couldn't deny what he was saying. Did he really disown his own son of his own mind all those years ago?

-Break Line-

After an hour of telling his children of his past both of them were crying on top of him. Anna was sitting at his right side helping to hold the children and him.

"Come on you guys, it's all in the past now" said Draco calmly.

"B-But d-daddy…he w-was your daddy and he-he didn't h-help you" Val said as she cried over his shoulder.

Young Hiccup was just holding his father closely with tears in his eyes.

He thought back all the times when his father was busy but still had enough time to be with him so why didn't their real grandfather have the same bond?

'_When I see him again, I am giving him a piece of my mind'_ thought Hiccup angrily.

Val was upset by her real grandfather's action.

'_Why grandpa…why were you mean to your own son, why?'_ thought Val sadly. Then she thought of an idea but it was crazy…but she needs to know.

'_I have to talk to him…I need to know why he did that'_

-Break Line-

**Draco: so now I'm going for this name**

**Me: yup cause –**

**Hiccup: dad look I'm in the author's note**

**Val: hey you are not the only one**

**Draco: 'sweatdrop' oh come on guys**

**Rose: aw they are adorable**

**Olette: …you have your child though**

**Rose: I do but hehe I can't help it I just love children**

**Olette: I see why you team her with Scot now**

**Me: anyway next chapter is other meeting with Stoick and the trail with Snotlout and Astrid and please people please I need to know what pairs go with whom…until then**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I can see you all like how Snotlout got what he deserves and it get more interesting in this chapter hehe oh but please do help me on naming the children's dragons…if you want the story to update again on Sunday and same goes of the pairings, I know for 100% that Fishlegs x Ruffnut are together so how voted for them please help me name their twins it would be helpful if you don't mind…so far I got this:**

**Dragon names -**

**Val's Night Fury: Skína (thank you for a lovely name Lovelyloupus)**

**Hiccup's Night Fury: Drago**

**Serena's Snaptrapper: Venom**

**Johanna's Terrible Terror: Spyro (thank you my dear friend BakuganGirl22)**

**Amy's Skrill: - (for any who wants to name it)**

**Jackson's Monstrous Nightmare: Flamer (Thank you Ethan)**

**James and Tom's Hideous Zippleback: - (still wait for you guest and DraconicKnight38)**

* * *

**Pairings – (it as I have it marked in both poll and reviews)**

**Fishlegs x Ruffnut – 6 or 7**

**Fishlegs x Astrid – 1**

**Snotlout x OC – 4**

**Snotlout x Ruffnut – 1**

**Snotlout x Astrid – 1**

**Tuffnut x OC - 2**

**Tuffnut x Astrid – 2**

**Astrid x OC – 4**

* * *

**By anyway I like to thank all of you reviews: Mimi011, Guest, 21SiraCire, popie92, Lovelyloupus, Ethan, CentorianSpartan, DraconicKnight38, Commando117, Gir240, Ultimoto the Great, Shadowdancer21, and 9foxgrl**

**Mimi011: 'blinking' never in my years I would read this kind of comment…THANK YOU SO MUCH…maybe I give you the honor of naming the twins of Fishlegs and Ruffnut hehe and please don't say you can never do this kinds of stories just keep practicing like I did**

**Titanicdragon: Draco thank you for the support hehe**

**21SiraCire: …if you are a fortune teller then what am I think? Hehe just kidding and thank you, I'm glad you like it**

**Popie92: will do as soon as I get some help from you…readers**

**Lovelyloupus: 'laughing' and I love your reviews they crack me up hehe**

** Ethan: oh you just got to wait and see don't you my dear faithful reader hehe**

**CentorianSpartan: but of course, I always view Astrid as an older sibling to Hiccup aka Draco if they are not a couple**

**DraconicKnight38 and Guest: thank you so much and yes I did have it coming hehe and no that was not the surprise but it's coming soon hehe**

**Commando117: well then I guess I will be reading more of your reviews then hehe**

**Gir240: you got your wish mate and yes Ruffnut is the girl**

**Ultimoto: why thank you I'm not that good at fighting scenes so I was a bit nervous about that scene to tell you the truth and oh you did oh can't wait either and if it does have magic then sign me up hehe**

**Shadowdancer21: yup and thank you hope you love this chapter too**

**9foxgrl: thanks**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I have to explain still**

-Break Line-

It was a little before dawn and two little figures were standing by a door that leads to the room that has Stoick the Vast inside.

"…we are so in trouble when mom and dad find out" stated young Hiccup.

Val sighed "I know but I have to know why he did all of those hurtful things to daddy"

Hiccup looked at his twin and noticed in her eyes had the determination just like their father when he has to go defend Scotland from invaders.

"Alright…but you let me hit him at least once"

"Oh fine, he does need to get busted for what he did" replied Val which made Hiccup grin just like their mother when she thinks of crazy ideas.

"Fine by me sis"

-Break Line-

Stoick at first though he was hearing things but when something hit his stomach; he knows he was not dreaming.

Stoick shot up from the bed and immediately looked down to see the young prince on his lap with a weird grin on his face.

"Oh good you are awake, took you long enough"

"Oh brother, it was only 5 minutes…you are so impatient just like mommy"

"Well do you want to explain to them that we visited the same person that hurt dad when he was young?"

The young princess opened her mouth but then closed it.

'_Wait what did they say?'_ thought Stoick.

Before Stoick could talk, the young prince leapt off his lap and grinned softly "That's for all the times you made dad sad, grandfather"

Stoick didn't know what to say. His own grandson just punished him for mistreating his own son. The only thing Stoick could do was laugh from the irony.

"For ya small child you sure know how to pack a punch there" stated Stoick as he was rubbing his stomach.

Both children laughed but the young girl stopped and looked at him with a sad look.

"Why though? Why did you do that to our daddy, grandfather?" wondered his granddaughter.

Stoick sighed "To tell you the truth children…I was blind by my own stubbornness and failed to see what really mattered…I don't think your father knows that half the reason why I didn't want him to be there fighting with the others back then when the dragons were raiding us"

Both twins shook their heads.

"Well it took me a while myself…after looking at a family portrait when your father was younger…and when I still had my wife, Valhallarama"

Val widened her eyes "Hey that's my name though"

Stoick nodded his head "I believe your father named you after his real mother because she was the only one that was right behind him when he was talking about weird inventions…she would listen to him on and on or would take him to the forge to see what his little fingers can make with the help of your family friend Gobber"

Young Hiccup smiled to that thought "Dad is still brilliant in the forge, he helps out with the blacksmith and helps make the extra houses for new people who want to live with us or if they don't have a place to stay anymore"

Stoick nodded his head "And I can see why…your father is someone that I don't want to make enemies with"

"That's good to hear"

Both the twins and Stoick turned to face the person they were just talking about.

"D-Dad what are you doing here?" stuttered young Hiccup.

Draco sighed "Well I couldn't fall asleep anymore so I went out for a morning jog and then when I was about to head inside, I saw you two heading towards this direction…and I know you son that you have your mother's temper so I was guessing you wanted to have a piece of mind with your grandfather"

Young Hiccup nodded his head slowly.

Draco then turned to his daughter "And I know that you young lady are like me but a bit more curious so I was guessing you wanted to find out more of my past"

Val nodded her head slowly.

Draco sigh slowly "Look I'm not mad…well at first I was but then…"

Draco stopped to look at his father.

Stoick slowly tried to see what his son was trying say then he got it "…you heard everything"

Draco nodded his head slowly "…do you really mean what you say, Stoick?"

Stoick was a bit sad of his son still calling him by his first name but he nodded his head to him.

Draco bit his lips and looked away for a while then turned back to him "I…I…it's going to take a long time to get used to this…to tell you the truth Stoick I was going to come here after my jog"

"You were dad/daddy" shouted both twins while Stoick had his eyes wide.

"Yea, you see I went to my adoptive family house right after you two went to bed and spoke to my adoptive father and mother all of this" stated Draco.

-_Flashback_-

_Draco was pacing back and forth._

_He went straight to his parent's house and told them everything that happened in the last few hours._

_Victor was ready to go straight to the hotel that had the sorry excuse of a father when Liza stopped him._

"_Dear I know what you are thinking but it's never good in the long run" stated Liza._

_Victor sighed "Alright dear, Draco what are you going to do with the other Vikings?"_

_Draco sighed "…release them, I don't want nothing do to with them if they are still thinking of the old ways, father"_

_Victor nodded his head "Good…and what about Stoick?"_

_Draco turned away "…I don't really know dad…I just don't want to be hurt again"_

_Liza knows how bad Draco must have felt when he spotted his real father. The days when he was a teen here still learning the ropes but after a few nights later he got those terrible nightmares of his tribe taking him away from here and sending him back to Berk without Toothless. It took months for Liza and Victor to get rid of them but it still burns in his mind._

"_Child I know the past was difficult for you but you need to let it go…and that is for you to talk to Stoick face to face" explained Liza._

_Draco looked at his mother with wide eyes while Victor narrowed his eyes to her._

"_Liza, are you saying he should go and see that sorry excuse of a father" snapped Victor._

_Liza huffed "Oh don't you dare use that tone with me mister and yes he should, the heart is something to be careful about and if something is hurt it will only continue unless the source of it shows or explains to them why they were doing those horrible stuff to begin with"_

_Victor flinched at his wife's shouts "A-Alright and sorry for the tone"_

_Liza huffed again "You better…Draco dear; you do know what I'm going at, right?"_

_Draco softened his eyes and looked at his mother then down to the ground._

"…_I believe I do mom but…I'm not ready"_

_Liza smiled and hugged her son "When you are please do child because even though you were hurting, I believe he was hurting as well"_

_Draco thought for a moment then smiled at her "Alright…I'll see if I can see him before the trail of those others after my morning jog…maybe that will clear my mind a bit"_

"_Oh that's brilliant child now off you go…I bet someone is missing her pillow by now" said Liza with a wink._

_Draco laughed at her mother's humor "Good night"_

_Before Draco left, Victor got an idea himself "I will be back love"_

"_Oh you better not do what I think you are going to do, Victor"_

"_Not quite love…I'm just going to have a man to man talk to Stoick the Vast, be back in an hour" said Victor then left._

_Draco didn't know what his father is going to do with his real father but he hoped that there is no fighting involved._

-_End flashback_-

"Grandma knows how to make peace" said Val after hearing what his father said to them.

"Yes well…I am trying so it counts, right?" wondered Draco.

Val giggled at her father "oh of course daddy, now how about a hug and say bye gone by bye gone"

Draco looked at his father then back at Val "I-I don't think I'm ready for that yet sweetie"

Val pouted "Aww ok then"

Young Hiccup then thought of something else "…how about a shake to the hand, dad"

Draco thought of it and it was a bit easier "That's a bit better"

The twins looked back at their grandfather and waited for his answer.

Stoick couldn't deny that they looked cute like that.

"I am umm-"

"Draco…you can call me Draco"

Stoick smiled as he took his son's hand just like a peace offering.

"Yay now we have two granddads Hiccup" said a happy Val.

"You said it"

Draco shook his head at his children "Now don't be rude, greet your grandfather"

Both had a sheepish look.

"I go…my name is Hiccup Charles Victor Ryder pleased to have finally met you grandfather" said Hiccup.

Stoick chuckled a bit "And is finally to have met you child"

"Oh don't forget about me…my name is Valhallarama Elizabeth Marianna Ryder, I'm so glad to meet my other grandpa" said a very happy Val.

"So am I child"

"Right you two, we better start heading back to the castle before your mother discovers we are not there at all" stated Draco.

Both twins paled a bit "Oh no!"

Both twins ran off but before Draco left he turned to his father once more "I…it going to take a while for me to umm you know…"

"I understand…I am really sorry it took this long for me to understand you" stated Stoick sadly.

Draco sighed a bit "At least you noticed though…I thought you never would and would disown me after reading that note I left in the forge for Gobber to read"

"To tell you the truth I was a bit…but then in time, I understood what you meant and that was after your mother came to visit me in my dreams and yelled at me"

Draco blinked his eyes and then laughed a bit "S-So that's what she meant"

Stoick was confused.

"You see the day after my wedding, I dreamt of mom with me and wished luck of my new future and said she knows I was going to the right path but before she had left, she told me that she would make sure that you would finally understand what you have missed no matter the cost" explained Draco.

Stoick blinked his eyes a bit "…well you mother still can be in control over me even in the afterlife"

"Y-Yea…I better get going"

Before Draco left, he turned to his father "…why did you never let me fight?"

Stoick sighed "…I-I didn't want to lose you like I-I lost your mother"

"…oh well then-"

"Come on dad do you want to see mom angry?" shouted a nervous Hiccup.

"Oh please daddy" begged Val.

"Alright…see you later Stoick"

"…See you H-Draco"

-Break Line-

Draco and Scot were standing next to each other while Anna was with Rose on the right side of him. Surrounding them were knights and other elites he named but not as powerful as his original team.

Just then the doors on the left side swung open and in came Jack holding Snotlout while Olette was holding Astrid.

Both were forced to face him and their judgers with an audience.

Before anyone said anything Snotlout started speaking "Well it seems that the useless has someone to do his dirty work for him"

Draco glared at his cousin then Jack faced Snotlout with his own glares blocking Draco from view of him.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, you are here by accused of attacking his majesty last night, how do you plea…_Viking_?" sneered Jack.

Snotlout gave him a glee of fake honesty "…innocent, I didn't attack him I was merrily going to say hi to him I mean he's my cousin after all, the missing son of the Viking Chief of Berk"

Many people were talking in silent or were glaring. Snotlout was thinking that the glares were at his useless cousin as always but not this time.

One of the elites came to him and gave him a glare as well.

"Don't toy with us young man and give us your honest answer or face the consequences"

"But I am"

The elite didn't buy it then faced the female next to him then signaled Jack to go forward.

"Astrid Hofferson, you are here by accused of attacking one of our elites by following one of your laws if I am correct?" questioned Jack.

Astrid didn't like what Snotlout was doing but she didn't want to be dragged along his account so she nodded.

"I did, this man is going to be the future Chief of Berk and I was in listed to be his guard and attack if anything happens to him, sir"

Jack nodded and noticed her tone was true.

'…_maybe there were some changes that happened during the past years'_ thought Jack.

"A-Astrid…what are you doing?" hissed Snotlout.

"What am I doing? I'm doing what these people are asking you idiot and if I remember so clearly that if we break one of their laws then we have to pay…we are not in Berk so your status doesn't apply here Snotlout" sneered Astrid to him.

Snotlout didn't know what so say but he knows who to blame as always.

Draco was amazed how Astrid could talk back at his cousin. Back at Berk, she hardly said a thing and when she does say something it was either about a new attack she just mastered or something to impress to the others that she was the better one out there.

'_She sure has changed'_ thought Draco.

"Well then, your highness what do you think?" asked the standing elite.

Draco thought for a moment then smiled _'Oh let's play for a while shall we…cousin just like in Berk'_

"…This man attacked me while my back was turned Lord Avalon, a foolish way to show strength and a cowardly way to point it more correctly if you ask me" replied Draco.

Lord Avalon nodded his head "What will be his punishment then sir?"

"Wait a minute, you take his side then mine…he has lied to you people and never told you he was a Viking himself and yet you take his side!" shouted Snotlout angrily.

Jack stretched out his arm and aimed at Snotlout who in which dodged barely in time before he was shocked again.

"Oh don't you act all innocent you bastard and for an account we know, all of us knew where the king came from before coming here at Scotland" replied Jack.

Snotlout didn't know what to say anymore.

"Lady McKnight please, release Miss Hofferson, her actions last night were under her laws to protect the next heir of Berk" said Draco.

Olette nodded and took out her keys and uncuffed her.

Astrid gave her a small smile and then turned to Draco.

"H- I mean your majesty please forgive me what I did last night and…all the years in Berk I treated you as well"

Draco gave her a warming smile "Very well, you may go or wait for the punishment for him"

Astrid looked back at Snotlout then smirked _'oh I just got to see what he has for him…I could tell this to Ruffnut if she is not too busy with her kids of course'_

"I'll stay"

"Very well, your current Chief is over there, you can go to him" said Draco pointing to the right side of the room.

Astrid nodded then when she walked past Snotlout she gave him a glare that is scary to look at.

"Well then, Jorgensen as your punishment…you will be helping out the stables for a full year, day and night" stated Draco.

"S-Stables…that's it, really, is that all you can think of, oh look that poor horse, it's hurt or look it needs to be washed" mocked Snotlout.

"Oh you thought about taking care of horses no, you are going to be taking care of-"

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise and then the doors opened up and revealed a young Monstrous Nightmare with another shout coming.

"Oh no, don't, not in the trial room Flamer"

Everyone turn to see a young boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a simple blue tunic with a black belt and black tights.

"…oops sorry everyone"

"It's alright there young McKnight, to tell you the truth you kinda came in at a good time" replied Draco.

"I-I did?"

"Oh yes, you see this man did a heavy crime and I was just telling him what he has to do to clean up his act"

"Oh what is it? Please tell Uncle Draco please"

Draco laughed "Ok easy there Jackson…Jorgensen as you can see we don't use horses but dragons"

Snotlout gulped.

"Lord McKnight, take this man to the stables for his first duty" commanded Draco.

"Of course sir, come Jackson let's put back Flamer with the others" said Jack as he was pulling Snotlout from the ground.

"Ok Father, bye Uncle Draco and Auntie Anna" shouted Jackson.

Everyone in the room giggled at the child's farewell.

-Break Line-

Anna looked at her husband with a confused look.

"I thought you were going to let them go and make them leave afterwards, Draco" wondered Anna.

"At first yes but then…let's call it payback for all the stuff he did to me when we were young" replied Draco.

"Oh well nice move then"

Then Anna narrowed her eyes over at Draco's left side.

Draco turned and saw that Stoick was coming over with Astrid.

Draco sighed "…Stoick"

"Well that was an interesting umm sight"

"It sure can be, but anyway I'm sorry but I had to punish him but-"

"Say no more, to tell you the truth I want to do the same thing but Spitelout was so proud of his son to be the next heir, he didn't care if his son was becoming a monster himself" explained Stoick.

"Alright then...I'll see you soon then"

"Wait…I know what could make this more interesting" said Astrid.

"And what would that be?" wondered Draco.

Astrid smirked "Bring the others here"

-Break Line-

**Draco: so I will be meeting the rest of the gang then**

**Me: yup…nervous?**

**Draco: a little**

**Me: ah don't be…you know why**

**Draco: why**

**Me: this time it is you how will be laughing then be tease at**

**Draco: payback is something**

**Me: yea it is and that's why I sometimes use it**

**Hiccup: dad Toothless is tossing Snotlout again and not making him clean Skína's stables**

**Draco: Toothless he needs to clean that's his punishment**

**Toothless: but I'm showing my hatchling how to shot a fireball**

**Draco: oh then that case…continue on**

**Toothless: glad**

**Toothless runs off as he was dragging a struggling Snotlout.**

**Snotlout: YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS…WAIT WHAT ARE YOU- HICCUP TELL YOU BEAST TO AHH**

**Me: well that was…something**

**Draco: I agree**

**Anna: so what on the next chapter**

**Me: umm will for the next chapter Astrid learns some things while waiting for the others to come and the reunion…Draco will met Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and…Gobber after 12 years now**

**Draco: G-Gobber really**

**Me: yup…I'm still working on it so don't know if I will be able to finish it by Sunday**

**Anna: time will tell Egypt**

**Olette: or we can ask these lovely readers to help you out in a way 'smirk'**

**Me: no Olette don't scare the readers…that's Serena's job**

**Olette: fine…but I get to burn them if they don't**

**Me: 'pales' ah well I can't…umm if any of you guys value your lives then help me please until then…**


	11. Results of names & pairing-not an update

**Author's note and Results**

**First thing is that this is not an update. I want to show you the results of the names of the dragons and pairings but first I want to thank all the reviews and suggestions you guys put:**

**AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, Ethan, dragongirl, 21SidreCire, Lovelyloupus, Guest, Ultimoto the Great, Commanndo117, titanicdragon, SaphireRanger, Billcosby52 aka Headphones52 and Spartandog1**

**Guest: dude I'm sorry about your sibling and I hope he gets better and yes I believe I will use your ancestors names hehe oh and that Changewing I was thinking giving that to Lord Avalon so hehe have fun**

**AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, Guest and Ethan: thank for the names though having trouble of choosing one**

**21SidraCire: you have no idea what I just trying to finish up here child**

**Lovelyloupus: ok now I'm thinking that you are the psychic here hehe**

**Ultimoto: I did so when will you put that story mate and congrats being the 100****th**** reviewer hehe I bet it made your day hehe**

**Commanndo117: you got your wish mate**

**Titanicdragon: I had to put it, it reminds me of my little cousins when they look at me**

**SaphireRanger: you will see it in chapter 11 and HiccupxAstrid moment as well and I know what you are getting at**

**Billcosby52 (Headphones52): cool and thanks and I will try to update as soon as I can getting close**

**SpartanDog1: don't worry about that for Astrid going with Snotlout and yes there will be moments…thinking for some jealous moments as well but that in future chapters**

* * *

**Anyway Results:**

**Fishlegs and Ruffnut twins: the girl, Planker Pukeus and the boy, Fishbreath Sickill (thanks Guest)**

**Dragon's names:**

**Hiccup's: Drago**

**Val's: Skína (Lovelyloupus)**

**Jackson's: Flamer (Ethan)**

**Serena's: Venom**

**James and Tom's: Artorius and Julius (Right Guest?)**

**Amy's: (having trouble choosing one)  
Bolt  
Shocker  
Vendor  
Thunder**

**Johanna's: Spyro**

**Lord Avalon's: (have fun Guest)  
**

**For Amy's, which one is best I mean I love all of them but I can't chose.**

* * *

**Pairings:**

**100% of Fishlegs and Ruffnut**

**Astrid is on the high point to go with an OC and if she is then she goes with either Johnny or Lord Avalon**

**Tuffnut is more like a fun uncle but I want for him to also have a partner so most likely an OC which would be the distant cousin of Rose**

**And Snotlout…its high point is also an OC though think he still likes Astrid but eventually he falls in love with someone else who by the way is also doing community service hehe**

* * *

**Me: well I believe that's all that I need to say to all**

**Draco: you sure**

**Me: yup I believe it did**

**Draco: alright then wait 'reads the reviews' OLETTE**

**Olette: 'squeaks' y-yes**

**Draco: you are scaring the reviews**

**Olette: well excuse me for trying to help make them think faster**

**Draco: 'glares'**

**Olette: w-well umm o-oh is that the time well time sure flies hehe I-I got to umm help with – bye**

**Astrid: did you really have to scare her like that**

**Draco: what? She was being rude to the reviewers**

**Astrid: …point taken then**

**Ruffnut: 'whines' when are we going to show yup**

**Tuffnut: yea it's getting boring at sea**

**Me: you will show up soon I'm at that part you dunderheads**

**Tuffnut: oh well then**

**Fishlegs: oh I can't wait to see all those books you have in that library of yours Hiccup**

**Draco: its Draco Fishlegs, I don't go by that name anymore but my son does**

**Ruffnut: do we get your dragons back**

**Me: 'glare' don't you say anything Draco**

**Draco: shut up now**

**Me: anyway hopefully by Sunday I have chapter 11 done so until then my fellow readers of mine and oh I'm getting better YES**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well the votes are done with and I can tell you this…it was a struggle to see what pairs goes with who but I think I got it though I also had to ask my friends who are in the story 'Yugioh World' to help me with the pairs vote so if there is a pairing you don't like oh well it goes with the story I guess but anyway…**

**Thank you all of you reviewers: Shadowdancer21, Mimi011, Ethan, 21SidraCire, Ultimoto the Great, Guest, Commando117, Helios2000, dragongirl, and 9foxgrl**

**Amy's dragon name: It was a hard to decided but I choose Vendor just if anyone not remember, Shocker is Jack's dragon name and thunder is an element and bolt…its ok but I like unique names and strange personalities so…deal with it or Olette will see you guys are in fire**

**Mimi011: …please use your account so I would not get confuse**

**Ethan: …I think you were my faithful reader**

**21SidraCire: oh to me you are child, I'm 20 so ha just kidding I just want to hug you to death dear hehe but anyway you got your wish…by the way is chapter 11 still**

**Ultimoto: that's what I was thinking, the only reason why in the movie Astrid started to like Hiccup was that flying when Hiccup showed that dragons were not what they were and that romance scene was a boost and yes I know that you guys know but just tell you and yes Tuffnut will be with an OC and I think maybe Astrid but let's see how the story goes**

**Guest: I hope your brother gets a good clean of health, please sent my regards for me…oh you'll get a battle soon oh and thanks for the name**

**SaphireRanger: yea I believe it was but truth to be told King Arthur and the round table knights were all a big lie…heard somewhere but don't know where**

**Commando117: in a ways yes but my OC's personalities are a bit…insane sometimes**

**Helios2000: to tell you the truth I didn't thought of him or the rest of the villagers in Berk but I believe I will in future chapter but not now so thanks for reminding me mate**

**Dragongirl: …psychic!**

**9foxgrl: I just did**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I have to explain still**

-Break Line-

It has been 2 weeks since Snotlout had been working in the dragon stables and so far he had been chased, bitten, scratched and tossed around like a toy for them.

It was good entertainment for Astrid but she wanted the others to come and see their future leader in misery.

It would take at least a few more days for them to come. Stoick took their ship to bring them here and Gobber.

Astrid knows how much Gobber missed his little apprentice in the forge. After his disappearance, Gobber would hardly do anything but just be in the forge and not go out until late at night and would go to Stoick's house instead of his.

Astrid didn't know what they'd do until she found out when she was practicing like normal in the forest and found them looking around at the forest for any clues for Hiccup.

She felt sorry for them and didn't know what to do.

Astrid shook her head and stood up and spotted a group of kids with their dragon partners. Immediately she noticed Hiccup's kids…wait Draco.

'…_his name was changed…he is not the same anymore'_ Astrid thought sadly.

Astrid shook it off again and started to head towards them.

"Hey little ones"

All eight children looked up to see the same Viking woman heading towards them.

"I never got the chance to say hi and get your names" explained Astrid calmly.

"Oh well, you know me and my sister already" said Hiccup while Val shook her head.

"That's true so how about your friends then?" wondered Astrid.

"Oh well-"

Hiccup was cut off by a girl with flaming red hair and brown eyes.

"Oh Hiccup dear you don't have to do that, we can introduce ourselves…hi miss, I'm Amy Rose Mary McKnight, the youngest of the McKnight family and this is my Skrill partner, Vendor"

Astrid giggled a little bit from her intro "Hello there"

"Oi I'm supposed to go first…oh well, hello madam, I'm Jackson John McKnight, the eldest of the McKnight family and this is my Monstrous Nightmare partner, Flamer"

Astrid widened her eyes "I-It looks a bit small"

"Oh it's because it's still a young hatchling, miss" responded Jackson.

Astrid nodded her head.

"We are next; I'm James Henry Reid-"

"And I'm Tom Scott Reid-"

"We are the Reid twins and the youngest in our family-"

"And this little guy is our Hideous Zippleback partner, Artorius and Julius"

Astrid blinked her eyes and then turned to young Hiccup "Do they-"

"All the time Miss Hofferson" answered Hiccup.

"Well then"

"Tell me about it…at least you don't have to listen to it all day, hi I'm Serena Lillian Reid, the oldest in the Reid family and this is my young Snaptrapper partner, Venom"

Astrid nodded her head to her.

"Oh yay I'm last…hello miss, I'm Johanna Samantha Black, the daughter of the blacksmith and this little Terrible Terror is my partner, Spyro, he helps me with some stuff at the forge"

Astrid smiled "Well it's nice to meet you all and please call me Astrid…miss sounds like I'm old"

The children laughed but then they heard a call.

"Oh they you are you two please hurry along now you are going to miss supper you two" said a woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Aww but Marlene I need to take Johanna back home safely" said Hiccup.

"Well I'm sorry young prince you know the rules of your mother along the lines that you need to return the young dragon hatchlings back to their parents as well" explained Marlene.

Hiccup pouted sadly then Astrid thought something.

"I can take her back if you want"

"Would you Astrid?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"But of course it's no trouble at all" replied Astrid.

"Well then if that's taken care of now will you follow me oh and of course the McKnight's and the Reid's are waiting you children as well" said Marlene.

"Damn…race ya Tom"

"Hey no fair you got a head start"

"Hey you boneheads wait up" shouted Serena while running to catch up to her brothers.

"Well we better go if our parents are waiting for us Amy" said Jackson.

Amy nodded her head "Bye Hiccup, Val, Johanna and Miss Astrid"

When everyone had left, Astrid turned to the only child left "so shall we go?"

-Break Line-

"Daddy I'm home" shouted Johanna.

"Oh good…oh it's you again Miss Hofferson" said Johnny.

"Yes, young Hiccup couldn't bring your daughter back so I volunteered" replied Astrid.

"Well thank you…sweetie dinner is ready at the table"

"Oh ok let's just wash up first" said Johanna then dashed to the nearest bathroom.

"Well I'll be off then"

"Wait you are staying at the castle right?"

"That's right; I'm waiting for my friends to come here in the meantime I was giving a guest room at the castle, why?"

"Ah well can you give this to Draco, it's for the plans on the houses of the west side of Scotland and he needs to make sure they are perfect before we could start building them" explained Johnny.

"But of course"

-Break Line-

"Everything looks in order…thank you Astrid for the delivery" said Draco.

"No problem…I know it's not my business but does Johanna have a mother?" wondered Astrid.

"I know it's not any of your business but while you are watching them for the time being…there was a raid of pirates a few years ago though they were only able to reach to the middle of the village when they notice that they were losing a lot of men so they retreated but they still did a lot of damage"

"There were only some people that were injured but one…Johanna's mother, Samantha, the pirates demanded for their weapons to be sharpened but she refused…they attacked her and tried to burn the forge but luckily my team was able to make it in time but not enough to save Samantha" explained Draco.

Astrid couldn't believe it "A-And where was Johanna?"

"Luckily she was here with the rest of the others if not…"

Astrid understood what he had meant "poor child"

Draco nodded then thought of something "umm how are things on Berk anyway?'

"Well it is different now that there are no dragon raids anymore but we still teach the kids to fight just in case" said Astrid.

"A-And how are the others?'

"Oh well surprise, Fishlegs and Ruffnut are married"

"Really…that's new and surprising"

"Tell me about it but anyway they have twins at the age of 4…they act just like how Ruffnut and Tuffnut did when they were young but a bit more cunning"

"There is no surprise there; they must have gotten it from Fishlegs then"

"Yea I guess you are right"

"…and Tuffnut" wondered Draco.

"Single, he says there are no interesting girls in Berk yet and he likes being the cool uncle to his niece and nephew" replied Astrid.

"Well it's going to be weird to see them again"

Astrid nodded her head then thought of something "You know what would be a great introduction"

"What?"

Astrid giggled _'Oh they would be dumbstruck like we were…more for Gobber hehe'_

-Break Line-

"We there yet mum"

"Yea we are getting bored here"

"Uncle Tuff, make this ride funny"

"No Uncle Tuff, make this ride go faster"

A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes with a blue tunic dress with a brown belt around her waist and brown gloves was twitching her eyes while her children were causing trouble again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Come one Uncle Tuff, let's do something fun"

"Yea…like umm, what can we do?"

"We can umm…

'_Just breathe, they are only 4 going to be 5 and besides that how's me and Tuff acted when we were young'_ thought the woman.

The suddenly that was a crashing sound. She turned and noticed that her twins were standing near a broken shield.

"That does it, you two could just wait in the compartment until we get there" shouted the woman while she grabbed the twins by their collar.

"Aww but mum"

"Come on we will be good"

The woman laughed at that statement "You are only good when you are near your father and he is right now at the compartment so let's see how you act with him…with nothing to do"

As she was dragging them both twins were shouting to their uncle "UNCLE PLEASE HELP US"

Tuffnut gave them a sorry look. He knows when his sister means things when she starts yelling and giving them a glare that would make you shiver to the bone.

"I see you are not gonna help your niece and nephew this time"

"No way Gobber, when Ruff gets to that point…she gives no mercy to anyone" stated Tuffnut.

Gobber shook his head.

Over the 12 years, Gobber looked pretty good even though he was 40 years old. He still as his rock tooth or make that three or was it two. Tuffnut, age 27, grow up to 6'1 with long blond hair and blue eyes and wears a worn out green shirt and brown pants with a fur vest.

"I will give you that…she can be furious like a dragon" stated Gobber.

"Make sure you don't say that to her face" warned Tuffnut.

"Like I would, I don't want an early funeral thank you very much"

"We are almost there, Gobber get ready to port" said Stoick.

"Will do Stoick…I did pack extra undies?" wondered Gobber.

-Break Line-

"I see you made in one piece, Ruffnut" said Astrid with a smirk.

"Barely, I had to drag these two with Fishlegs so they could behave the rest of the way" stated Ruffnut while glaring at her children.

"What did they do this time?"

"They were close to breaking the shields that were at the sides" stated Ruffnut.

"No we were not"

"Yea we were just looking at sea when Planker fell and pulled one of the shields at the sides"

"Hey tattletale"

"Dirty boar"

"Mummy's girl"

"Brain died boy"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT" shouted Ruffnut.

Both twins shut their mouths closed then stopped their father.

"Dad"

"Now what's all the shouting again"

"Dad Fishbreath was being mean again" stated Planker.

"No I was not Planker was" replied Fishbreath.

Ruffnut sighed heavily "Remind me why I had kids Astrid"

"I don't know Ruff"

-Break Line-

"So that's pretty much it in the village, any questions?" asked Astrid after the tour of the village city.

"Just one lass, where is-"

Before Gobber could finish, there was a sudden gust of wind to them and there on top of them was a man with…wings?

"Astrid there you are"

"Hey I thought you had a meeting in the morning"

"I did but I was cut short, Snotlout did a idiotic thing when was trying to feed a Gronkle"

"What did he do?"

"He scratched at the wrong side…oh hey it's been a while everyone, Stoick was the ride alright"

"But of course you know that there is no sea that can hurt me H-Draco" stated Stoick.

Draco nodded his head then turned to see how everyone changed since 12 years ago. The only major was Fishlegs, he lost all of his teen fat and was replaced by some muscles and he was pretty tall as he was. The same goes to Tuffnut.

What really surprised him was Gobber. He looked like the day he last saw him with a little grey at the sides. How he missed him so much.

"It's good to see that you all made it safely…and catching up to do" said Hiccup then he noticed down to Ruffnut's feet were two identical twins.

Both had blond hair just like Fishlegs and Ruffnut but the girl's was longer then the boy's. The girl had her mother's eyes color while the boy had his father's. They were slim just like how Ruffnut and Tuffnut were when they were young.

When Draco was about to say some more, he noticed them with mouths wide open and widened eyes.

Draco smirked _'Hehe I guess Astrid was right'_

"Well… is anyone going to say anything?" wondered Draco.

"…I think we broke them there Draco" stated Astrid.

Draco was nodding his head "…I think you are right"

Then suddenly they heard their reaction.

"…WHAT THE HELL!"

'_Oh that was priceless'_ thought Draco with a smirk.

-Break Line-

**Draco: 'laughing' …t-that's was too priceless of their faces**

**Gobber: right there lass joke is over**

**Astrid: 'laughing' not yet until after the next chapter**

**Ruffnut: very funny Astrid**

**Tuffnut: yea…I think I might need new underwear, we did pack some right**

**Ruffnut: we did**

**Tuffnut: good**

**Fishlegs: I also fainted when I saw that**

**Draco: good that was the point**

**Everyone: hey**

**Draco: don't look at me it was Astrid's idea**

**Ruffnut: Astrid?**

**Astrid: couldn't resist**

**Anna: hehe I'm with her**

**Snotlout: hey I thought you hate us**

**Anna: you I hate but the others…they need to get my trust though I'm watching you Astrid**

**Astrid: hey in the story I go with OC not with H-Draco**

**Anna: 'glares' still watching**

**Jack: before this get out of hand…**

**Me: alright…next chapter will be the meeting with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Gobber and their reaction to Draco and…a battle hehe until next time**


	13. Chapter 12

**O.o I am still getting shocked to see so many views for one chapter so I thank you all for reading this it makes me happy to know that you all love this story.**

**Thank you all reviewers: Mimi011, Lovelyloupus, titanicdragon, dragongirl, GoDoFbIrD, , Farming 101, AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, 21SidraCire, and PurpleFairy11**

**Mimi011: don't worry about it…just double check and I hope I got it right this time in the story hehe**

**Lovelyloupus: you are just too kind and helpful little one hehe and thanks**

**Titanicdragon: I thank you 'gave a bow'**

**GoDoFbIrD: trying to see when**

**Ethan: my faith and fan reader I thank thy for being there all this time and hope if you can help me even more**

**AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr: 'smirk' you are happy that I choose your given name hehe well then I must thank you child hehe**

**21SidraCire: ahh I could be hehe**

**Dragongirl: of course as long you review then I put you in the AN's note child hehe I hope I made your day then hehe**

**PurpleFairy11: thank you child**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…if I did then I would not be living in a freaking apartment and Hiccup's life would be better**

**P.S I will be post a poll for a name for the captain pirate, oh please do help me**

-Break Line-

Both Draco and Astrid couldn't hold their laughter any longer even Stoick was chuckling a bit.

"You should see your faces" said Astrid while laughing.

Stoick shook his head "Now come now I believe they should know who prank they are talking to"

"A-Alright…it's great to see you all after 12 years, Gobber did you gain a few pounds? Ruffnut it was a surprise to know that you married Fishlegs and Fishlegs are you still into learning all there is to know about dragons? I believe the library here has some real facts about the dragons on how they live and some other things that we never thought of…what?"

Astrid giggled "I think they need to know your name"

"Oh oops, name's Draco Hiccup Ryder the King of Scotland but you all know me as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" said Draco.

Gobber, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut could only continue to have their mouths open until Gobber shook it off and pulled Draco into one of his manly hugs.

"So this is where you were all this time lass while I was thinking the most horrible thought that something happened to you all those years ago"

"S-Sorry Gobber…would you mind l-letting go, c-can't breathe"

"Oh sorry about that H- no Draco, right"

"Yea"

-Break Line-

Finally the others shook off their shock and started to ask questions. Ruffnut was more to how his life was going, Tuffnut was more of how dragons were living within the city and Fishlegs was going on about his ability of being half of a Night Fury.

"So when you bond with the dragon that turned to some kind of magic for you to control" thought Fishlegs.

"Not really…it's complicated to explain, when Merlin comes he will tell you better than I could" replied Draco.

Fishlegs nodded excitedly.

"Well this is good and all but Stoick why did you bring us here I mean it's good to know that H-Draco is alive and all but -"

Stoick lifted his hand for Ruffnut to stop "I believe you need to ask Astrid about that"

Everyone turned to Astrid who was grinning madly.

"Who wants some revenge on Snotlout?"

-Break Line-

"YOU USELESS VIKING YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HANG THAT OVER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STABLES DON'T YOU HAVE A BRAIN YOU BLOODY IDIOT" shouted the landowner of the stables.

Snotlout was having a horrible time at the stables.

When he first arrived he noticed that all of the workers were mostly females. He thought he could make the females do his chores for him by showing them how great he was and telling them stories about how he did that or this.

They were not interested at all. They just glared at him and told him to go back to work or slap him on his face.

Snotlout was just going back to fix what he messed up again when he heard familiar laughter. He turned around and saw Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid, and his useless cousin laughing at him.

'_No this can't be'_ thought Snotlout angrily.

Usually it was him that laughed at his cousin for being the messed up one but now the tables have turned and it was him that was being laughed at. Not only that but his useless cousin was the King of Scotland, how was that possible?

'_How dare they treat their future chief this way?'_ thought Snotlout angrily.

-Break Line-

"Aw man this is priceless, seeing Snotface being pawned by a dragon" said Tuffnut while laughing crazy.

"I have to agree with you brother hehe" said a very happy Ruffnut.

"So he needs to do this for a whole year" asked Fishlegs to Draco.

"Yup…the other choice was death but I couldn't leave the village of Berk without an heir…even though he does deserve it for being a brat to you guys" explained Draco.

Ruffnut sneered when the word heir was mentioned.

"Ever since your disappearance, no one didn't know what would happen to the future of Berk so after a few months it was announced that Snotlout would be the next heir and ever since that day he has been more of a show off then before" first explained Ruffnut.

"At first it was bearable but then he started to act like the all mighty Thor himself" continued Tuffnut.

"He's only looking for strong Vikings to protect the village but when Planker and Fishbreath were born, he looked at them as if they were a disease or something…I think their body structures reminded him of you when you were little and started to make them outcasts at a young age" finished Fishlegs with a sad tone.

Draco felt bad for them but he couldn't do anything about it only to see if this could make Snotlout change his attitude. Then they heard some shouts coming over to his right.

"Dad, can we show Planker and Fishbreath our dragons please" begged his son.

Draco laughed "Alright but first I want you guys to meet some people…Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, meet my son and daughter, Hiccup and Val Ryder"

"Hello and welcome to Scotland" said both twins with a bow and curtsy.

"Aww Draco your son looks so much like you but with lighter hair and your daughter is a beauty" commented Ruffnut.

"Thank you miss" said Hiccup.

"You are so kind miss" said a blushing Val.

"Wait Val as in…Valhallarama" wondered Fishlegs.

Draco nodded.

The group whistled.

"Now Hiccup, I think it's a good idea but why not also ask her mother and father for their permission" said Draco while pointing at Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"Oops forgot, may I please show your kids about the true nature of the dragons madam" wondered Hiccup innocently.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs at first didn't know what to say but if Draco's son was near these dragons then it looks fine to them so both nodded.

"Yes…they say its fine guys, let's go" shouted Hiccup while running up to the hill where the others were waiting.

But before they move anymore Val turned back to her father "Daddy, mother has returned from her visit with grandfather and grandmother and she is looking for you"

"Thanks for telling me love now run along and be careful" warned Draco.

"Always do"

-Break Line-

Anna was walking back to the family room when she spotted her husband returning from the stables with…them.

She knows that the Viking woman told him to bring them here to punish more of the other nasty Viking but she knows that there is something else in there to that girl.

Anna shook her head _'I was taught to be nice even if it is my enemy and be civil'_

She put on a brave face even though Draco would know immediately she is not happy.

Anna just made it to the main hall when the front doors opened and Draco entered with them. She wanted to narrow her eyes at them but no she could take it like she believes that Draco was taking it as well.

She noticed that Draco's shoulders were tensed a bit and was not relax.

"Hello dear, how is everything?"

"Fine just checking how the accused was doing his work with a laugh" said Draco with a little smirk.

Anna laughed a bit "I bet you did, now who are these people?"

"Oh well, this is Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut…they were also enjoying the punishment of their future chief" said Draco.

Anna lifted her eyebrow "enjoy?"

"He became a snobby brat ever since he became the heir" replied Ruffnut with a sneer.

Anna blinked _'well then I guess they did change a bit…but still not trusting them fully yet'_

"By the way Anna, how is your father's health?" wondered Draco.

Anna sighed "He was better today…but mother believes that his heart can't take another attack not even my healing can cure, Draco dear"

"I'm sorry to hear that Anna, let's just hope he gets past this" said Draco sadly.

"I hope so as well…anyway, whose hungry?" asked Anna.

-Break Line-

"Oh god that was great" said Ruffnut happily.

"Yea never thought that meat can be even tastier than I thought" said Tuffnut with a laugh.

"Oh lass I think I might need to sleep here on the couch, never being this full in ages" stated Gobber.

"Well it's all thanks to the richness of the volcanic soil we use to grow everything here" explained Anna.

"Really now child h-"

Before Stoick could go any further, Lord Avalon came in panting that made Draco worried.

"What is it Lord Avalon?" demanded Draco.

"Your majesty, there are ships about 20 heading here, General McKnight and me believe they are the same pirates that still want to take this land for themselves" explained Lord Avalon.

Draco narrowed his eyes "Those bastards again…Lord Avalon get my team ready and ready the soldiers on land to surround the area of Scotland the best they can"

"Yes your majesty" said Lord Avalon while dashing back.

Draco turned to Anna "Get the children and make sure you put them in the safe house"

Anna nodded and turned to their children "Come now we must get the others"

Draco then turned to Ruffnut "Best to give Planker and Fishbreath to her, these pirates are more than soldiers of battle"

"W-What do you mean Draco?" said Ruffnut in worry.

Draco narrowed his eyes sadly "…they don't give mercy to their victims, if they want information on things they go beyond than just torture"

Ruffnut and Fishlegs didn't have to be told twice what Draco had said.

Ruffnut gave her twins a hug "You better listen to Queen Anna and please don't follow us, you must listen this time I beg of you"

"…mummy what do you mean?"

"Dad what's going on?"

Fishlegs sighed "listen to your mother"

Both young twins looked at each other and know this was serious not a game.

"Ok"

"Good…your highness please take care of them if you will" said and begged Ruffnut.

Anna gave her a small smile "I will, come now children we must make haste if we have to catch the others in time"

When the children left with Anna, Draco was about to leave when a hand stopped him. It was…

"Gobber, please I must get ready-"

"Not without us you will not"

Draco blinked a couple of times.

"You think we Vikings would just stand here and do nothing when there is a battle going on" stated Gobber.

"Umm well no"

"I make my point"

Draco sighed "If you must, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs you come with me and Gobber I will take you to the forge to help and defend the blacksmith there and Stoick…you will help the land soldiers at the gate, make sure no pirates don't get past the gates, are we clear"

Everyone nodded.

-Break Line-

"GET THOSE DRAGONS READY YOU DUNDERHEADS" shouted the landowner.

'_What's going on now?'_ thought Snotlout.

He noticed everyone was getting all the dragons out of the stables which got him nervous a bit and stayed back.

Then notice Cynthiana, a woman with dark blond hair with dark crystal blue eyes. She was working here since he started.

Cynthiana was a noble woman and the daughter to one of his cousin's elite's soldiers. Her father had sent her here to work to pay off her debt she made of spending mostly on clothes and jewelry. The reason was to impress Draco and so she can marry him instead back when he was supposed to be available but she never got the message of him being engaged to the princess.

Not only he had to suffer doing this dangerous work but to hear that snobby girl whine about this and that or her dress was ruined.

Snotlout sighed heavily _'…she may be annoying but she could know what's going on around here'_

Snotlout took a deep breath and walked towards her and sure enough heard her complaining again but not her usual ones.

"What do you mean there is a raid coming?! Why is there not a guard protecting me then! If my father finds out that there was no one protecting me…you can kiss you salary to the ground you servant" hissed Cynthiana.

"I'm sorry my lady but your father said for you not to return home, the best protection is here in the stables, there are plenty of soldiers here to protect you just in case miss" said a guard.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MY FAHTER SAID HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUT ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I DEMAND TO GO HOME THIS INSTANT" shouted Cynthiana.

"P-Please miss you are m-making a scene again" said the nervous guard.

"Well it is not my problem is it hmm…I demand to return home" stated Cynthiana.

The guard was about to say something else when the landowner came in.

"What are you lazy bums shouting for?"

"Oh landowner, please forgive me but I just got the news that the pirates are going to invade again" started a fake worried Cynthiana.

'…_pirates!'_ thought Snotlout.

"Yes, Lord Avalon was on his shift on duty to patrol the area when he stopped 20 ships heading here likely that his dragon was a Changewing, you know Corroder can camouflage itself so the pirates didn't spot them and race here to warn the King" explained the landowner.

'_Oh now this is getting good'_ thought Snotlout.

"I s-see…I just don't know if I am safe here I know my father can be mean but he does care for me and I just don't know if I can stay here if something happens landowner" explained a fake teary Cynthiana.

"I see well you need not to worry there miss"

"Really does that mean I can go home and be safe there?"

"I'm sorry but your father stated that you must stay here until dawn and dusk even in a raid but fear not we have a Viking that can protect you pretty well, now wait here so I can get him miss"

"Oh well thank you landowner and bless you" said Cynthiana but in her mind she was pissed.

'_Wait I to do what…'_ thought Snotlout angrily.

-Break Line-

Draco was finishing up putting his last gear to his armor that has been with him for more than 12 years now. Since he grew a bit, they had to re-melt some of the metal areas and add extra skin which they got the rest from the dragon queen years ago to make a new one. The same goes for Anna.

He had a black tunic that reached to his high knees with a dark brown belt and on the right was his black sword and on the left was his other sword which he uses more than the other. Over his shoulder was another dark brown belt that holds his arrows and bow. Underneath his tunic is a metal net that protects him from any soft attacks. With black tights and black leather boots, he looks as he was a Night Fury as well. The back of the tunic has some holes for the wings to spread out in case he needs to.

For Anna, her armor was the same as Draco's outfit but hers was a black tunic dress as long to her knees and black tights and black leather boots. A dark brown belt over her shoulder was holding her deadly arrows and black bow and the waist belt holding her sword in case she needs it.

She would be leading the land soldiers and Jade would be protecting the gate while Draco and his team would be heading forward to the sea and to shoot down as many ships as they can before reaching the shore.

Anna got Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Stoick one her team while the others were with Lord Avalon.

'_Just glad I did not get that Astrid woman…why is she eyeing Draco anyway'_ thought Anna angrily.

Before she could think of anything else, she felt a hand over her shoulder…it was Draco.

"I see you made it in time dear"

"Could not miss it for the world and for some dumb luck I met Merlin near the safe house and he offered to take care of the children and their dragon partners" explained Anna.

"That explains it then…you ready?"

"As I always am dear…just like that day 12 years ago"

Draco laughed "Yup…it's been that long hasn't it, time sure can fly can it, Anna"

Anna nodded "It sure can…you are so going to show your old tribe how you fight now, are you dear"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Right…should you be heading to your team now?"

"Oh right hehe but of course, just making sure you made it and you did so umm best of luck"

Anna laughed "The more focused you are in battle…"

Draco laugh a little "…the better the outcome of the war, thanks"

Anna shook her head "No thank you, I was about to go into battle with some emotions dear that I could have been so nervous that I would have not shoot properly"

"The same goes for me…dad knows how to make things clear"

"Yes, your father and mother along with my parents were at the safe house just before I had to leave the child to Merlin…I hope my father's heart can take it" said Anna sadly.

"Your father is the strongest man I've ever known even though he is not made of iron, he can be strong Anna but if it is time for him then lets honor him like he wanted to be" said Draco warmly.

Anna smile with a small tear going down to her cheek "Thank you…ready now"

Draco gave her his determined eyes "Lets"

Anna gave a smirk "Oh this is going to be fun now that we have new people to show that we are not to be messed with dear"

"Oh I think they know but let's show them the power of Scotland"

Anna nodded her head.

With that Draco's black wings appear on his back and soon he was up at the sky with Toothless and his team.

Anna looked up for a while then turned and faced her team "We will fight for our homeland and not let anyone hurt the heart of Scotland and defend our homes, loved ones and protect what we have been protecting for generations…let's show these trespassers the true meaning of fighting"

With that a screech of a Night Fury Fireshot was heard and that meant the battle had begun.

-Break Line-

**Olette: yes finally an excuse of hurting people**

**Draco: umm you do know that we are going to defend your homeland right**

**Olette: yea I know**

**Jack: 'smiles' you are not the only one here Olette**

**Rose: no wonder why you put those guys together**

**Scot nodded.**

**Astrid: so what the next chapter?**

**Me: well the next chapter will be like separate one like how the children are doing, the dragon's side, Draco and Anna's fight of the captain and his wife…'sigh'**

**Hiccup: what's wrong?"**

**Me: I have no idea which name to choose**

**Val: oh got something…oh loyal readers if you please vote on the poll that Egypt is going to put soon on her profile it would be most helpful**

**Hiccup: half the week will be the male pirate choosing while the female will be the other half**

**Val: then the story will updated on next Sunday**

**Tuffnut: why that day**

**Planker: yea why that day**

**Me: one for starters, this coming Sunday I'm going to celebrate with my friends then on Monday will be spending Ryan's family on Christmas and I still need to recovery from my damn cold that I recent got…again from my sister**

**Ruffnut: ouch…oh I mean on the cold again**

**Fishbreath: will you be ok, Egypt**

**Me: oh I'm fine I'm use to being sick during the holidays so it's cool hehe**

**Anna: right while then we will all see you next week everyone and have a wonderful…**

**Everyone: CHRISTMAS**


	14. Christmas Special

**Surprise and Merry Christmas everyone…you didn't see this coming did you 'smirking' while to tell you the truth at first I was not going to cause I didn't thought of it but then one of my friends told me about this idea so here you are oh and by the way this is just a special so no commenting of the reviews just yet well just…**

**Gir240: to explain that the reason that I didn't put you in it cause I original want to just respond the ones with question and you were in the group that was helping me…I do believe I had a section for them so I'm sorry if you feel left out on it so I hope this surprise chapter makes you feel better hehe**

**DraconicKnight38: oh I'm so glad you are ok now I hope this little bonus chapter will cheer you more up  
**

**Anyway to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…at this point I don't need to say anymore**

**P.S the rest of you all please continue helping me on the names both the pirate captain and the his wife and some of the suggestion which I'm not saying still are pretty good though I still need time to figure it out don't worry you will all know this Sunday before New Year's hehe…oh before I forget be nice to this chapter, my boyfriend was not able to correct some of the major mistakes like the other chapter that only had a little ones so please do be gently and you do see one please tell so I can fix it…anyway enjoy the surprise chapter bonus**

-Break Line-

6 years earlier…

It was the day before Christmas and everyone was getting ready. Making last errands, getting gifts or making them and the dragons leaving…leaving?

"You have to go Toothless?" asked Prince Draco.

"_**Yes, me and Jade are going to where we can renew our species"**_ replied Toothless.

"Y-You will be back, right?" wondered Draco.

"_**But of course, I like for you to see your stepbrothers or stepsisters, right?"**_

Draco laughed "Right well then I guess I'll see you off then"

Toothless gave him his gummy smiles.

-Break Line-

Draco and Jade stood while watching both their Night Furies fly off along with their friends dragons as well.

"I'm going to miss my Snappy, Scot" sniffed Rose.

"I know what you mean Rose, I already starting to miss my beloved Firestorm" said Olette sadly.

"Now come now, they are starting a new family as well so be happy" said Scot.

"I agree I mean we should start building stables for the new dragon hatchlings" stated Jack.

"Oh I have some plans aside a few years back" said Jack.

"Oh dear and I believe I can see if there is a piece of land somewhere so we can build it there" said Samantha.

"I can help you there Sam" said Anna.

"Well come now, let's begin with our celebration then" said Jack.

"Oh yes these is the first year for the little ones, it not?" said Samantha.

"Oh yes, James and Tom's first Christmas oh we must getting going then everyone" said a happy Rose.

Everyone laughed at Rose excitement.

-Break Line-

"Who is my little boy?" said Anna while holding baby Hiccup.

'Remind me why you named your son by Draco's middle name again" wondered Samantha while holding baby Johanna.

Anna looked at Samantha then looked at her husband who was holding their daughter, Val while talking to Johnny and Jack with little Jackson next to him.

"You see Draco's biological mother name him after his ancestor just like the others" replied Anna.

"Well that does explain why was the three then" said Samantha.

"Yes, I - no we wanted to continue that legacy so official this little one his Hiccup Charles Victor Ryder the three and our daughter is Valhallarama Elizabeth Marianna Ryder the second" explain Anna more.

Samantha nodded "Oh I see, well one thing for sure, they will be great rulers one day just like their parents"

Anna shook her head "No, they will be great rulers in their own term not just following by our footsteps"

Samantha smiled then was dragged by her husband.

"Come on love dance with me"

"Oh Jonathon, I'm hold little Johanna here"

"Oh I beat she wants to dance with her daddy"

Anna was giggling at her friends marks then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Draco.

"Hello dear, little Val wanted to know where her twin was at"

"Oh Draco, they can't even talk or walk but they know how to communicate so how"

Draco laughed "I guess it's a twin factor"

Before Anna could replay, baby Val made a little noise that cause baby Hiccup to look up at her sister and gave her a giggle.

"On second thought, you might be right on something dear"

-Break Line-

"Now this is something to celebrate about" started King Charles.

"You said it my dear friend" replied Victor.

Both old friends were looking at their families and friends near the fireplace at the living room where they decided to put the tree at.

"I would never in a million years thought I could be more happy then now my dear old friend" stated Victor.

Charles sigh "I bet that what Liza feels right now"

Victor laughed "You bet, she makes sure that her grandchildren are taking care of properly…I bet she made herself the midwife to your daughter there Charles"

"Oh I believe I do the one I got for Anna busted in my study and told me about a random woman yelling at her for doing something that was wrong and demanded to for me to kick her out of the castle" started Charles.

Victor paled of that thought "You didn't…"

"Oh no, I'm not that of an idiot Victor so I told her that I couldn't and she wanted to know why and said that she was the mother of the prince" said Charles.

Victor lifts up his eyebrow "what did she do then?"

"She umm kinda fainted and the next day, she quit" finished Charles.

"Oh boy, I really need to talk to Liza about her temper sometime in the future"

"I wish you luck there my friend…now let's go eat"

Victor laughed at his friend.

-Break Line-

Few days after…

Draco was doing his morning jogs while Anna was practicing on her bow when they heard a familiar screech.

"TOOTHLESS"

"JADE"

Both riders ran to their dragons.

"Oh I miss you so much Jade"

"Hey bud"

Both Night Furies purred at them then Jade step out and using her tail pulled out not one but two little Night Furies.

One of them gave them a little gummy smile while the other just looked at them then yawned.

"Oh Jade they are wonderful" said a happy Anna.

"Well then Toothless, now it's your turn to see how much it takes to take care of a baby" said a smirking Draco.

"_**Oh please I looked after you pretty good"**_

"But you forgot that I was already grown up but these little ones are not and would need a lot of your attention even…to teach them how to fly someday" stated Draco.

Toothless dropped his ears like a cat fashion.

"_**I-It can't be that bad, r-right Jade?"**_

"_**I have no idea Toothless; my parents left me here and never got the chance to teach me so…we are starting from scratch Toothless"**_ stated Jade.

Toothless gave whiny tone then looked at Draco _**"You will help, right?"**_

"Well I don't know much how dragons take care of their hatchling…why not ask the others, maybe they can help you guys out a little" suggest Draco.

Both Night Furies nodded.

Draco slowly walked to one of the young Night Fury that was pouncing at the grass.

"You know this little guy kinda acts like Toothless"

"Really…" said Anna then looked at the other young Night Fury that was trying to sleep near her mother's arms.

Anna laughed "I say Jade that you have a mini you as well"

Both elder Night Furies looked at their hatchlings.

"_**Well I just hope they didn't get their father's mind of fun"**_ hoped Jade.

"_**Hey I like my ideas"**_ whined Toothless.

"_**Which that involved to prank a guard in their duty patrol"**_ stated Jade with a look.

Toothless gave one of his gummy smiles _**"Yes"**_

Everyone laughed at Toothless honesty.

-Break Line-

At the Palace, living room…

While Toothless and Jade were cozying at each other thinking that their hatchlings were asleep which they were not.

Both young Night Furies were curious what they were looking at.

Baby Hiccup stopped playing his ball and noticed a small black thing. He blinked a couple of times then throws his ball at the strange creature.

One of the Night Furies sniffed the strange object then looked back at him.

Baby Hiccup waited then moved as best as he can of his arms to tell the creature to move the ball back to him "brwl"

Baby Val looked at her brother then back at the strange but pretty creature. She gave them a giggle and then wanted to pet it but how?

Baby Val gave a little sniff, she wanted to get close but she couldn't.

That's when Anna looked over where was at to the spot where her children was at. Anna gave a giggle "Oh Draco, look"

Draco looked where his wife was pointing and there he saw that his children wanted to be near the young hatchlings.

Draco smiled at the scene "Well it looks like both our children got our love of dragons then"

Anna nodded then got up to her daughter "What's wrong dear, you want to be near the pretty dragon?"

Baby Val nodded with a sniff "pwety"

Draco shook his head "they are just 15 months old and they are trying to speak"

"Well they did get it from us" replied Anna while picking up her young daughter to the young Night Fury. Draco did the same thing to his young son.

Both children and dragon looked as if they knew each other from the start.

"Well Anna I think Merlin will be having some future students once again" stated Draco.

Anna laughed "Yup, come its almost time for the fireworks dear"

Draco laughed _'Looks like we are going to have interesting years to come…with these four'_

-Break Line-

**Hiccup: was that really how I sound like when I was a baby**

**Me: to tell you the truth I don't know how babies sound like or how old they start talking**

**Val: so you just winged it**

**Me: yup so please reviews be nice on it…and make clear on what you are going to type**

**Olette: well then…**

**Jack: there is…**

**Rose: only…**

**Scot: one thing…**

**Draco and Anna: to say…**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND GOOD NIGHT**

**Me: until then on Sunday everyone 'wink'**


	15. Naming the Female Pirate

**Me: Hey my faithful/fans readers, I'm sorry but this is not an update just a reminder of the names of the villains leaders**

**Draco: so you…you got what you need?**

**Me: not really but I did got a name now for the male captain…'smirk' which he will not be revealed until the chapter on Sunday night while for other people is Monday**

**James: wait why Monday for the other readers**

**Anna: just little one half of the readers are on the other side of the world and they are fast in time then America**

**Amy: well that explains it then**

**Hiccup: so Egypt you are giving them a new year present then**

**Me: I guess in a way**

**Val: oh that's nice Egypt**

**Me: well it's the least I can do for them…before I show the chooses of the female captain, this story is not just mine but yours as well readers, you help me so I thank you…anyway, these are the chooses for the female captain that me and my friend choose that are good from the review suggestions**

**Female Captain: Marge the Murderous, Ratiana, Alery, Liana, Tykeria, Farga the Feared**

**Me: that is so far I got**

**Draco: not bad names**

**Olette: so…what do we suspected on the coming chapter?**

**Me: different scenes of different location then Draco will face the captain and meets Anna faces his wife then…something unsuspected**

**Scot: and that will be?**

**Me: like I'm telling so until then every reader…or in this cast on New Year's Eve or on New Years hehe**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, those are overseas then I hope you had a wonderful New Year's and to those that are just in New Year's Eve then I hope you are bless to a wonderful new year. Anyway like I like to thank all those you reviewed on the Christmas bonus and for helping me of finding the right name for the she pirate…you will see in the chapter can't spoil it now hehe**

**Though chapter 13 to 15, all those lovely reviews: Ethan, 21SidraCire, Guest, DraconicKnight38, Commando117, Mimi011, PurpeFairy11, Theresaw2010 aka Ultimoto, Lonemachine, titanicdragon, Gir240, Kaia, AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson, Starowner, and Nightshadow28**

**For all those who help with the captains names both male and female: I thank you for all your help and I must say it was hard to chose with my friend/brother but we chose the ones that matches to the characters the best so no hard feelings if I didn't chose it**

**21SidraCire (chapter 13): hope you find this one interesting my dear**

**Guest and DraconicKnight38 (chapter 13): hope you guys are doing great and draconic, hope you are feeling much better know**

**PurpleFairy11, Lonemachine, titanicdragon, and Gir240 (chapter 13): hehe thank you**

**Theresaw2010 (chapter 13 &14): oh account can't wait for that story…you did say you were going to make one right? Oh stop you are making me blush**

**Kaia (chapter 15): haha updates comes the best I can finish them dear and thank you**

**Mimi011 (chapter 15): oh COOKIES**

**Nightshadow28 (chapter 15): thank you hehe**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…again must you know**

-Break Line-

Safe house…

Hiccup and Val were pacing left to right while their friends were continuing the lessons to the young Vikings. They were showing a book that has all of the dragons abilities, strengths, weaknesses, and show you how to make the dragon to trust you.

Hiccup looked where they were sitting then turned back to the window and noticed the smoke coming from the main gate. Hiccup should not be worried about his parents getting hurt even when his mother knows healing powers but he still gets nervous. He loves his father and mother deeply and would protect his sister from anything but when he doesn't know anything that makes him lose it.

Val was sensing her twin's stress and how could blame him? The last time when those pirates came was a few years ago when Johanna's mother died in the raid. They were 4 to 5 at the time when that happen; luckily Johanna was drop off at the castle to be watched while Uncle Johnny and her father were working on some new designs on some ships. Auntie Samantha was watching the forge for Uncle Johnny.

Val shook her head _'no one's going to die, daddy will make sure of that and he always does try his best'_

Val walk to her brother "…Hiccup?"

"…"

"…you know daddy is strong right so he will be ok and mommy"

"…I-I know i-it's just…I don't to see them get hurt, Val"

Val sighed "I know what you mean…but right now, do you notice who is missing in the group?"

Hiccup shook of his worries and looked again to their friends and sure enough, he could not spot Johanna anywhere. He looked around and soon spotted his friend at a corner while holding Spyro with her eyes tightly shut.

He walked towards and kneed down "…Johanna?"

Johanna looked up and sure enough she was crying "…y-yes?"

"A-Are you nervous o-or scared?"

Johanna gave a tiny whimper to Hiccup then respond to a weak yes.

Hiccup sighed deeply "I-It's ok I mean I'm scared too…and I bet everyone around here is"

"…I'm just worried for my daddy Hiccup, I lost my mommy in this same raid years ago and n-now I don't even know if it's going to be the same again" sobbed Johanna.

"I'm sorry Johanna…if it makes you feel better before I left my father gave your father a Viking guard so the forge will be protected this time so your daddy will be fine" explained Hiccup.

That gave Johanna little hope in her eyes "R-Really?"

"Yup so you don't need to worry just pray that those nasty pirates don't run like little chickens like they are"

Johanna laughed "Oh yes they are hehe"

"Come let's help Planker and Fishbone out with the dragons"

Johanna wiped her hand and nodded.

-Break Line-

Stables…

Snotlout was pouting big time. He was suck protecting this snobby princess while the others are having a blast killing all those pirates.

He could be out there and showing off his skills then just protecting this snobby girl.

Before he could think anymore, he received a small punch on his right arm.

"What the hell did you just do that you brat?" snapped Snotlout.

"Well I would just talk to you like was trying to do for the past 5 minutes but no you were in your little small world and was not paying attention to ME" snapped Cynthiana.

"The world does not involve only you brat"

"Oh yes it does and it was suppose to be me how should have marry Draco not that little princess" stated Cynthiana angrily.

"Why do you want a useless like him?"

Cynthiana narrowed her eyes "You came from that village where he came from before…was it Jerk?"

"Berk, get it right you brat"

"Oh I know what I said, you idiot Viking…how can you guys still be alive for all the idiots things you Vikings do?" wondered Cynthiana angrily.

"What? Idiots, is that what Hiccup said to you people?" snapped Snotlout.

"No, it's all written all in your face Viking boy"

"Why you ahh I don't even know why I'm still here, I could be killing off those pirates myself I'm stronger then my useless cousin"

"Oh really, do you have any magic?"

"…umm well no-"

"Ok, then do you have a dragon as a partner?"

"…no but-"

"Well how about being…the conqueror and destroyer of Alvin the Treacherous then?"

"Well no wait WHAT"

Cynthiana smirk "What you don't know? What you call your useless cousin beat Alvin a few years ago and I will tell you this…he didn't show mercy to that outcast"

-Break Line-

Meanwhile up at the sky, Toothless was shooting down his fifth ship when he spotted another ship heading towards the gate.

"_**Not in my watch"**_

Toothless dove down and fired again at the ship when he spotted Jade heading towards him.

"_**Toothless, how many are there left at sea?"**_

"_**Least about 10 now but the humans themselves…there is a lot more then the last time Jade"**_

Before Jade could reply Shocker, Jack's Skrill dragon came to them.

"_**Your highness, the ships are numbering down but at land there are so much the humans could handle…even with the help with those Vikings"**_

"_**Toothless they are not giving up this time"**_

"_**No, it is all or nothing for them…I must tell Draco to finish off their leader once and for all"**_

"…_**like he did to that outcast"**_

"_**Yes…Shocker, gather the rest of the others and finish off the other ships as soon as possible then help protect the gate"**_

"_**But of course your highness, my lady"**_

Shocker flew off and headed towards the other dragons when Toothless sighed.

"_**I will never get use to being called that"**_

"_**Well we did beat the queen 12 years ago dear"**_

"_**Yes but it is still strange to be called that even after 12 years"**_

"_**I see your point Toothless…you must go and find Draco before this gets out of hand"**_

Toothless nodded and speed off to find his human hatchling while Jade went to find her human hatchling.

-Break Line-

"Oh god, can't they just take the hint to go away" snapped Jack.

"Highly doubt it dear…but we must protect our homeland" said a tried Olette.

Draco landed next to them "How is everyone?"

"Just peachy little bro" replied Jack.

"Fine…when this is finished I am going to sleep for a whole week" said Olette.

"Just fine, big bro" said Rose.

"Just tired" said Scot.

"I know how you fine…hey Toothless, what's wrong?"

"_**Draco you need to finish this fight now"**_

"…I had the feeling about that to, do you guys know where their leaders went?" wondered Draco to his team.

"I believe he went to one of the little islands" replied Scot.

"Alright, Toothless let's go…just hang in there guys"

"Well do"

-Break Line-

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"_**Anna we must help Draco and Toothless to finish off the leaders and fast"**_

"Alright hold on…Lord Par"

"Yes my lady"

"I will be going to help my husband to finish off the pirates captain and his wife once and of all in the meantime you are in charge while I'm going do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lady and best of luck"

"We need all the luck we can get Lord Par…let's go Jade"

-Break Line-

Draco and Toothless was scanning the sky near one of the islands that was near Scotland. When he was near at Isle of Skye, he noticed a figure standing looking at the gate.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He has seen the pirate captain so many times and immediately knew who the figure was.

"O'MALLEY"

O'Malley the Hurtful, he had curly black hair that reached to his shoulders and icy blue eyes with hate that goes beyond reach. He was wearing a red robe with gold trimmings with cuffs, a white tunic with a bit of puff, black pants and knee high boots and a hat with white and gold on the sides.

He turned and saw the King landed few feet from him.

"Ah your _majesty_ it's so good to see you…well, how's your people if I may ask" said the captain with a mocking bow.

"Cut the bull crap O'Malley, why are you here again?" shouted Draco while Toothless was glaring at the pirate captain.

"Ah always want to get to the point your _grace_…very well, it's just a little graduation for the new recruits we got just recently and what better way to celebrate for a little raid at Scotland" replied the smirking captain.

"Like I will let you and your pirates continue this"

"Oh yes…let's see how good you have gotten, your _majesty_"

Draco took his stands and waited for the captain to strike but then other pirates came out of bushes or from hiding from the trees.

"Like you ever fight fair O'Malley"

"Ah that's why I at least respect you a bit my King, you know I had these men with me"

"Not only that…where is you _lovely wife_"

"Oh that…she is somewhere here at the island, now then"

Draco and Toothless moved out of the way before they were surrounded by O'Malley's curfew.

"Toothless you take care of the pirates while I go for O'Malley"

Toothless nodded then flew down and started to shot down at them.

Draco did the same to their captain but he was able to dodge his fire shot.

"You know…I could use a _pet_ to entertain me when I get bored and my people, what you say, your _majesty_"

Draco narrowed his eyes and took out his black sword "Like I will ever be _your pet_"

Draco swooped down while O'Malley took out his sword that both clash.

-Break Line-

Meanwhile, Anna and Jade was flying over on the other side of Isle of Skye when she saw a group of pirates surrounding a figure. When she got near, she immediately knew who it was.

"FARGA"

Farga the Feared aka Pandora McClelland, she had short dark brown hair and snowy blue eyes as cold as ice. She wear a dark red vest with gold buttons, six belts attached, white lace jabot and cuffs, black pants and black knee high boots and a hat with gold trims on the sides.

She turned and smirked when she spotted the Queen coming down.

"Oh my how pleasant to see you again my dear…tell me how is that husband of yours? Is he still that powerful like before…it would be a shame that you should die" said the Pandora with a smirk.

Anna glared at her "Like I will be killed that easily, you bitch and as if Draco will ever marry you"

Pandora glared back then gave her an evil smile "…I wonder, who is with those brats of kids of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

Pandora laughed wickedly "Oh dear do you really think that I would leave those brats out of this"

Anna didn't like what she was hearing "W-What do you mean? You better leave them out of this; they have nothing to do with you"

"Oh but you are wrong dear, you should have not married him…it was suppose to be me, my father was the highest elites in dear Draco's fathers army, I was supposed to be with him not you…you bitch princess!"

"Draco would have never loved you, since day one when he was introduce to the elites family, I was there to support him suddenly you started to be all flirty with him and that made him uncomfortable…also the reason why he was with me cause of the connection we had in the beginning, you will never would have understand him and never will!" shouted Anna.

"Cause you never gave me a chance, you were always with him or his nosy group friends…I acted nice and gently with you but I never could…then that day when the other pirate raid that killed my father, I had to be ship to my mother's side so I would be taken care of…but this time it will be different, you would lost everything" hissed Pandora.

Anna at first didn't know what to think then it click "…you can't I would not let you kill them"

"Oh dear it's not like I'm giving you a chance…when this is done I help finish off OMelley with Draco and live happily with him…as you" said Pandora happily.

Anna widen her eyes "You…You going to use black magic, that's dangerous even for you"

"If it makes me be with Draco then so be it…maybe I will have young Hiccup alive but Val…she is not going to live, I will not have her look like _you_, I have an heir with Draco after this…maybe a love spell will work" explain Pandora in hate.

"It will not work, if the drinker has a soul mate then it will fail and you know that" shouted Anna then quickly use her water ability and formed an arrow towards her but she dodged.

"Why you little bitch…you will pay for that and your brats, men go to the northern side of Scotland there you will find a cottage with full of children and an old wizard, kill them all"

"No…Jade you have to warning Toothless about the kids and hurry" shouted Anna as she was fighting the female pirate.

-Break Line-

Safe house…

Hiccup and Drago were sitting by a window looking to see if they could spot either of their parents…nothing yet so far.

Hiccup was about to go to with the others when he spotted shadow figures running around the forest. He tried to look as close as he can and then notice the way they were dressed.

Hiccup widened his eyes.

"Grandpa, there are people here!" shouted Hiccup as he was running to where the grownups were.

Victor sprang up and ran to the window and saw the same thing. He cursed.

"Dear take the children to the safe room and Merlin will do the spell to keep them safe, I will try to hold them off" shouted Victor as he was running outside.

"Come on everyone" said Liza as she was gathering the children.

The safe room was as big as the village square, enough room for the children and their dragon partners.

"Don't come out no matter what, the spell will cancel itself out if the door opens on the inside" begged Liza.

"We wouldn't Grandma but please be careful" said a sad Val while holding on to Skína.

Everyone nodded even Planker and Fishbreath "We will"

Liza then closed the door "Alright Merlin"

They heard a faint chant in Latin and then felt the magic surrounding the door. Soon they were hearing faint footstep that soon went quiet.

Johanna couldn't hold it anymore and cried.

Hiccup felt sorry and scared, nobody should know of the safe house only the rulers, the elites and their family but no one else.

He went and hugged Johanna "It's going to be ok, my dad will make them go away you will see Johanna"

Johanna nodded slowly.

Val didn't know if Hiccup was telling her to calm her down or if it true. She knows that her father would take care of those nasty pirates but will he get hurt or…killed. She does not want the second thought to become real so she wants her father to live.

"Johanna, Hiccup is right, daddy will not let anyone get hurt and grandpa will chase those nasty invaders away" said Val in a positive way.

Johanna nodded a bit normal this time and gave them a small smile "thanks"

"Come on guys let's try get some sleep" suggested Jackson.

Everyone nodded and gathered the blankets and coddled together in the middle of the room and hoping that the raid will end soon.

-Break Line-

**Draco: did you really had to do that**

**Me: oh come on I put on category adventure so yes…deal with it**

**Anna: I can deal with it but I don't like it…even when there are two - no three girls after my man!**

**Astrid: hey I'm going to be parted of with an OC ok**

**Cynthiana: oh shut up**

**Pandora: you shut up you snobby brat**

**Pandora chasing Cynthiana with a sword**

**Cynthiana: Snotlout where the hell are you?**

**Snotlout hiding from her**

**Me: ok….the next chapter I'm sorry to say but I need to take a week for ideas so this week or 2 I will be going back to my neglected stories and hopeful in the same time get more ideas in the fight**

**Draco: maybe ask their help**

**Me: …worth a shot, if any of you guys got something good then review or PM me but this coming chapter there will be a character death but whom?**

**Olette: …you just made them tenser and want to read the next chapter**

**Me: and so that means they want to see the end of it…until then my faithful/fans and I hope you had a wonderful New Year like mines see you all in 2 weeks time hehe…now where is my bloody pillow I'm going to bed **


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey readers well I'm back but this time I am going to update only on Fridays the reasons:**

**I have to work on the other stories I have neglected for so long I feel sorry for them**

**Right now I am sick with a cold and my mother will be overprotective on me so she will be like 'get off of the computer and get some rest' something like that**

**Lastly…Theresaw2010 asked me to help with a story to make and we hope you will all love it and yes it will be updated the same this one so after reading this one please read the story I just made**

**Will that's all that said for now…I think but anyway I would like to thank all of you how save this story to their faves and alerts it makes me so happy hehe**

**All those reviewers: Guest, Commando117, Mimi011, Riley-Hell's-Princess, Ethan, Nightshadow28, Kaia, Nikkali44, and Drago829…I thank you 'bow'**

**Guest: (who is going to take your brother's title) I hope you read the message in my profile if not then…READ IT and I wish I was there for you but I can only can give you a virtual hug and support my dear reader/fan**

**Commando117: I have to agree on that my reader so hehe…and I glad you with Guest for support I wish I was there**

**Mimi011: hehe I'm glad you did child and I will have to check on that with Anna if there are anymore Draco/Hiccup fangirls hehe**

**Riley-Hell's-Princess: and I hope you and a wonderful New Year's also and thanks and don't worry a lot of pirate will die here**

**Ethan: I thank you for your approval of the names my dear faithful reader/fan and I hope you find this chapter great as well**

**Nightshahow28: I thank you and thank you for the idea and I hope you had also a great New Year's as well**

**Kaia: well do child**

**Nikkali44: just did hehe**

**Drago829: …ok jeez here it is hehe sorry for the wait**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…again must you know**

-Break Line-

Jade raced to where she sensed Toothless was at. She spotted him facing a group of pirates while Draco was fighting their leader. She sped and shot down some men. She quickly went to Toothless and she made sure he was alright.

"_**Jade whats the matter?"**_ wondered Toothless.

"_**Oh Toothless we must hurry, the she pirate ordered some pirates to capture the children"**_ explain Jade with concern.

Toothless widened his eyes then narrowed them to the remaining pirates. Both Night Furies shot all of them down within seconds.

Toothless immediately went to his human hatchling and saw he was holding up.

He needed to tell him about the danger of the children but how?

Suddenly there was a blue shot that was sent to O'Malley and made him land on the bushes. Draco quickly turned to see Jade and Toothless.

"What – Jade? Aren't you supposed to be with Anna?" said Draco.

"_**Hiccup I need Toothless…the children are in danger"**_ explained Jade.

"What! But they are safe with…"

"_**Not for long, the she pirate ordered her men to the location"**_ explained Jade while cutting off Draco.

Draco cursed softly "Very well go and protect them…if you can get the others to help you out I – shit"

Draco was cut off yet again but this time it was one of O'Malley's arrows that almost got his shoulder if he had not dodged in time.

"Go!" shouted Draco.

Both Night Furies flew up but before Jade continued she stopped and went down to Draco really quick then was in the air again.

Toothless gave her his look.

"…_**it was a warning, I had to give him that message"**_ said Jade before she raced to the North followed by Toothless.

-Break Line-

Main Gate…

Jack was just finishing off his last round of pirates when he saw his brother's dragon and Anna's.

'_That's odd usually they are with Draco and Anna so they can help out so why?' _his thoughts were cut short when his dragon came to him and explained that the safe house for the children was being invaded.

Jack cursed heavily.

Jack turned and saw Stoick finishing off some pirates yet again. He may be his brother's pain but he could see some effort in him to make up his mistakes.

He decided this would be his test to see if he really regrets what he did all those years ago.

"STOICK"

Stoick turned and saw General McKnight heading towards him.

"Yes?"

Jack took a deep sigh "I received some heavy news…show me Stoick that you really have changed"

"W-What do you mean? What news?"

"The children are being attacked by an old elite family member that also knows of the safe house and gave the info to her men" explained Jack.

-Break Line-

Stables…

Snotlout was speechless.

His cousin did that to Alvin all those years ago. It was no wonder that they never saw that Outcast ever again.

"I-I see how you can fall for him now"

"But of course…although I had a lot of competition with some other noble girls, the major one was this girl named Pandora oh she was flirty with Draco since day one on the Yule ball years back, if you think I was spoiled wait until you meet her…she would not take no for an answer, she would go heavy lengths to get what she wanted…she was even close to breaking up Draco and the princess…twice but their bond was strong and that she could not break" explained Cynthiana.

Snotlout nodded and listened.

"I…guess H-Draco was not used to that many people with him"

Cynthiana glared at Snotlout and snapped at him "Cause of you Vikings beating down on him and telling him he was a messed up one or a disappointment to a true Viking"

Snotlout gulped.

Cynthiana pouted "Anyway…what shall we do? I mean for a dumb Viking you chose a good side of the forest to hide…and protect me"

"Hey I may not be that brilliant like my cousin, but I can think a little of protecting my people at times" snapped Snotlout a bit.

Cynthiana rolled her eyes "Whatever floats your boat Viking"

-Break Line-

Anna and Pandora went head to head to one another. Neither side looked like they want to give up.

'_Damn her father must have trained her to be the best'_ thought Anna as she was dodging another sword swing.

Pandora gritted her teeth "Stop dodging you bitch and fight me…or are you scared that I might win"

Anna glared at her "Like I will ever lose to you…you are a cheat and would go far to get whatever you want by using black magic, you are being corrupted"

Pandora frowned "Oh please only those who are weak get corrupted, my father was a powerful man who taught me the ways of his clan…even though we have a lack of magical abilities we come back 10 fold on strength and knowledge…I believe is time to say farewell your _grace_…NOW"

Suddenly the base where Anna and Pandora were standing collapsed.

-Break Line-

Draco and O'Malley were clashing with each other with no end. Both were growing tired and had bruises. Draco didn't have enough energy to call on his magic anymore but he can still fight.

O'Malley was about to strike again when an arrow came to his shoulder.

Draco widened his eyes and looked around. There behind O'Malley was a tired Anna with her bow out and glaring at O'Malley.

"Don't you dare hurt him you bastard" shouted Anna.

O'Malley gritted his teeth but was too tried to move and fell to his knees.

Draco narrowed his eyes on him "O'Malley…finally you will be charged for treachery, thievery and murder, with that is called death where you are, how do you plea?"

O'Malley narrowed his eyes at Draco "I have nothing to say to you, you bloody bastard and may the hell's gate see you when you die"

Draco gave him a glare before throwing his black sword at him that went straight to his heart deeply.

Anna let go of her breathe "It's finally over"

Draco shook his head "Not yet"

"What do you mean dear?"

Draco gave her a look "There are still some pirates at the main gates and some at sea, we better go and help them out…also I need to make sure the children are safe"

"Oh o-of course how silly of me…I-I guess I'm still tired from the fight with Farga that's all"

Draco raises his eyebrows at her "Right, we better see if O'Malley had a ship down there like your dragons went out to help the others"

"Of course, let's go dear"

It did not take that long to reach the beach of the little island and notice there was a boat. Draco was preparing the ship when he spotted something on the water. That's when he saw something that made his eyes widen.

Meanwhile Anna was making sure everything was in correct order but before she could do anything else a wave of water hit her on the side.

Anna gritted her teeth from the pain _'Damn it I'm still injured from that fight from __**her**__ and who or what hit me'_

Anna looked around and then noticed a water dragon was forming out of pure water itself and glared at her.

'What the hell is going on here?" shouted 'Anna'.

"I'll tell you what's going on…Pandora"

Pandora/Anna looked at her left and saw that Draco was glaring at her.

"W-What are you t-talking about d-dear?"

"I will tell you what he is talking about"

Pandora/Anna looked at the sea and saw the water dragon was replaced by the real Anna who was glaring at her.

"You slut how dare you try this even after I told you about the side effect of using black magic" shouted Anna.

Pandora/Anna glared at her "And I told you like I give a crap, you took my man and I will have him even if I have to resort to using black magic"

Pandora got up and charged at Anna but forgot to notice that she was standing at the water. She tripped in and coughed out the little water she swallowed. Before she could do anything else, Anna trapped her in a sphere of water.

The real Anna ran to Draco and gave him a kiss.

"How did you know that was not really me Draco" wondered Anna.

Draco gave her a smile "Well for one, her voice was not as sweet as yours was; two, she kept calling me 'dear' and you only call me that when I am either in trouble or when you are really happy and lastly, before Jade left with Toothless she warned me about this little switch"

Anna smiled "I should have know that Jade would do that"

"Yup…we better get going, do you have enough energy so we can fly to the safe house"

"I believe I have enough Draco"

-Break Line-

Safe house…

Hiccup bolted up from his sleep by a noise. He got up and searched around when he heard the banging again on the left side of the wall, opposite to the door.

Hiccup looked around the wall and noticed by a little faint, there was a little crack on it.

Hiccup widened his eyes _'Not good, not good'_

Hiccup went to his friends "Everyone wake up, the pirates are going to break the walls down"

Everyone woke up by the sound of Hiccup's yelling.

Val looked at her twin with worry "A-Are you sure?"

Hiccup nodded his head "Yes listen"

Everyone waited in silence and then they heard it. Banging coming from the left wall and the fainted crack was growing.

"W-What do we do?" whispered Fishbreath.

Hiccup was trying his best to think but nothing came up.

Serena and Jackson were the only older children in the groups so it's their job to protect the younger ones.

"Alright everyone please calm down, once that wall opens up we have to make a run for it" started Serena.

"Will you be in a two group the ones are coming with me are Hiccup, Val, Johanna and Amy" said Jackson.

"The others will go with me, James, Tom, Fishbreath and Planker" said Serena.

"Don't get caught, run as fast as you can, the younger kids will be carried to safety on the dragons" stated Serena.

"The young dragons may not know much about flying still, but they know very well of the forest surrounding us" said Jackson.

"Any questions?" both said.

Everyone looked at one another then nodded.

Serena grabbed her brothers and put them on their dragons while Jackson got Fishbreath and Planker to his.

Hiccup was helping Johanna to his dragon when he heard the walls give up and there on the opening were pirates a few feet away with cannons next to them.

"Run now" shouted Serena.

The two groups went to their separate groups. Jackson went to the left while Serena went to her right.

The pirates separated as well but their goal was to take out the prince and the princess.

-Break Line-

Hiccup and Val were panting and tired while Johanna was scared out of her mind. Jackson was being look out while Amy was on Val's Night Fury.

Jackson made sure that his dragon would protect the younger ones while he knows that he can protect by his own of his sister.

Jackson gave a final look and went down "Well I guess we lost them…for now"

Hiccup sighed a bit but he knows that they are not out of the woods just yet. Not until they find anyone familiar to them but so far nothing.

When they were about to relax a bit, out of the blue came a bow straight to Hiccup's left side, inches away for it to hurt him.

Everyone looked up and saw a bunch of pirates heading towards them.

Jackson shouted "Run now"

Hiccup grabbed his sister while Jackson was behind them and the dragons were carrying the young ones.

Suddenly Hiccup and Val got separated from Jackson and were immediately surrounded by the pirates.

Hiccup and Val gathered together in the middle waiting for their end. But then they heard a familiar roar.

It was Toothless and on top of him was…their grandfather Stoick.

That was something to say the least.

-Break Line-

Stoick had one word about flying on a bloody dragon and that was…scary. He had to hold on tight for he could not fall to his death.

The Night Fury only agreed to let him ride him was that they have something in common…to protect Hiccup and Val.

Stoick immediately saw them being surrounded by those blasted pirates and told the dragon to go down.

Toothless shot his fire shots at the pirates while Stoick made sure the children were alright.

"We are fine grandfather" said Hiccup while nodding her head.

Stoick was happy to hear but then saw a pirate coming towards them on the back. He quickly grabbed them and put them on Toothless' back.

"Go and make sure the others are fine, dragon"

Toothless just nodded his head and flew up with his human's hatchlings safe and sound.

Stoick drew his sword and looked at the pirates with hate "Come and get it you filthy bastards"

-Break Line-

Draco and Anna reached the forest and spotted Jack and Olette were helping Draco's adoptive parents while Scot and Rose were helping Anna's parents.

Anna went to Rose while Draco went to Jack.

"Jack where are the children?" asked Draco.

"They split up and went to two directions…I was about to go with them when I was cornered by some pirates" replied Jack.

Before Draco could reply back, Toothless landed next to them and both twins ran to their father.

"Dad the others are still around the forest we have to save them" said Hiccup.

Val was just holding her father's hand and was not letting go.

"I will" said Draco but before he could leave with Toothless his son stopped him.

"Also…please make sure grandfather Stoick is alright"

Draco widened his eyes "W-What do you mean, son?"

"He was the one that save us and told Toothless to make sure everyone is fine" replied Hiccup.

"Please daddy, he was facing like 10 pirates" plead Val who was now holding on to her secondary grandfather, Victor.

Draco just nodded his head then took off.

-Break Line-

Draco told Toothless to find the other children while he goes and finds his real father.

'_To think that he would do this…he is really trying to care but how-'_

Draco's thoughts were cut off when he spotted his father and noticed there were three pirates still standing while the others were unconscious.

Draco noted that Stoick was about to collapse soon so he fired his fire shot to the other three. All went down.

Draco quickly landed by Stoick and got a shocking surprise.

Stoick was injured beyond then he could think of. His arms and legs were cut up everywhere and his clothes were a bit torn from whatever attacks the pirates were able to hit him with. He was terribly bruised everywhere that his eyes could see.

Before he could say anything Stoick fell to his knees but Draco would not allow it. He caught him before he fell.

Draco didn't know if he had enough energy to carry him back to the castle but he was stubborn just like…Stoick the Vast.

But before taking off, he heard something to his left. There standing next him suddenly was Merlin.

"Merlin, we have to get to the castle, he does not have much time if we don't" begged Draco.

Merlin nodded his head "Of course my dear boy but not with that energy level"

Merlin soon was enchanting something in Latin and a white light went to Draco and soon felt like his strength was back. Then Merlin went to Stoick and enchanted a different language and soon that yellow light went to Stoick.

Almost all of his injuries were gone.

"I could only repair the ones that were severe but I fear that he is suffering from internal bleeding my dear boy" explained Merlin.

Draco nodded his head "Thank you my dear friend, I must be off then"

Draco flew off and headed to the castle where the healers are at.

Merlin looked up from where he stood and smiled.

"For this deed you are forgiven young man but…I fear there is a cost to this though"

-Break Line-

**Me: 'sniff and sneezing' damn you cold and winter**

**Draco: sick again?**

**Me: yup I could never get a break of it during winter**

**Anna: better not let Liza hear you then**

**Me: 'pales' oh god um…Toothless hide me…oh would you mind do the ending for me thanks**

**Toothless took off with Egypt**

**Astrid: she will come back right?**

**Anna: yea she will and hopefully no cold**

**Draco: yup**

**Hiccup: oh dad can we do it please**

**Val: yea you adults always do the ending**

**Amy: let us please**

**Draco: alright go on head**

**Children: yes**

**Hiccup: hey everyone please leave a review of how great this story was**

**Val: please watch what you type**

**Amy: the next chapter…**

**Jackson: will Stoick the Vast die or live?**

**Serena: how are the other children are…alive or injured?**

**James and Tom: will Draco feeling see Stoick as a father?**

**Planker and Fishbreath: or not?**

**Johanna: what will happen to the future of Berk?**

**Children: until next time everyone bye**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I know it has been two weeks that I have not updated and I am so sorry but I thank you for your wait for this one chapter that you guys are dying to read and I don't blame you…it took this long for one I got sick by that nasty flu thing that was going around here in USA and also my mother and second was that I had difficulty typing the story but I thank for you patients…you get virtual hugs and muffins hehe**

**I would like to thank all those how recently put this story to their Faves and Alerts it make me so happy to see that…I thank you all 'bow'**

**The one that reviewed I too thank: Ethan, Nightshadow28, Ultimoto The Great, DELTORAQUEST1, and Mimi011**

**Ethan: I am glad you love it and hope you love is one also my dear faithful/fan reader**

**Nightshadow28: the cost is something you need to read but thanks for guessing and no Draco aka Hiccup will not return to Berk at all…'blush' and I am glad you love my story it makes me happy to know**

**Ultimoto The Great: 'bow' I thank you**

**DELTORAQUEST1: here it is and…damn you got it right on the guessing child…virtual cookie for you then**

**Mimi011: 'smirking' well I can't disappoint you guys without no action now can't I…what kind of reader will do that…your brain is fine right?**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I really have to explain still**

-Break Line-

Draco immediately went to the infirmary and shouted out for the healer.

"Aurora, come quick"

A woman with long blond hair with the kindest sapphire eyes came running. She was wearing a white robe, sea blue tunic, a white skirt and white boots.

"My lord what is – oh my please set him on the bed" ordered the healer.

Healer Aurora, Draco and Merlin who came a few minutes after Draco did, worked on Stoick for hours. He was somewhat stable when the healer asked Draco for a private talk.

"H-How is he Aurora?"

Aurora sighed sadly "Not good my lord, he is right now a bit stable but in truth is that his injures are far beyond healing…he lost so much blood and being at the forest he must have gotten some infection from the dirt to his wounds that they are starting to rot on the inside and are slowly destroying his organs…also Merlin's magic showed that he got some internal blooding where his bruises were at…my lord, he is slowly dying in the most painful way imaginable"

When Aurora finished her report, Draco was pale and his legs have gotten weak to where he almost fell. Aurora quickly caught Draco before he hit the floor.

Draco leaned to the walls of the hall in pure shock. Stoick, his biological father was dying.

Draco remembered the days when Stoick was here and was trying to prove to Draco of how he regrets what he did to Draco no Hiccup the III, his son all those years ago. This was his last attempt, to save his grandchildren and attack the pirates by himself.

Draco knows that Stoick had someone with him when he fights. Either Gobber or his uncle Spitelout but this time he had no one.

Aurora placed her hand to Draco's shoulders "I know that he was not an ideal father to you when you were younger but he is still you father my lord"

Draco looked at her and then sighed "H-He saved my children by using himself as a shield so the pirates would not go after them with Toothless"

Aurora gave him a small smile "He must have really regretted what he did my lord but have your mind and heart finally forgive your father though?"

Draco looked at for a moment then down to the halls where the door leads to where his father was lying on a bed slowly dying.

There was a silence for a moment then Draco broke it.

"…I believe I do"

-Break Line-

Earlier, Castle gates…

Young Hiccup and his sister were waiting with their mother when they spot their friends with the other adults.

Hiccup and Val ran to their friends.

"You guys are alright"

"Oh god that was so scary"

"You are fine?"

"I'm so glad you are ok"

Every child was given each other comment to one another while their dragon's partners were being cuddled by their parents.

"Anna where is Draco?" wondered Jack.

"Yea the last time we saw him, he was heading to find Stoick" stated Olette.

"I have no idea I thought he was with you guys"

Before anyone said anything, they saw a black figure at the castle.

"Draco!"

Everyone ran to the castle but no one knew where Draco would have gone. That's when Lord Avalon, Astrid, Tuffnut, Johnny and Gobber came in.

"Daddy!" shouted Johanna while she ran to her father.

"Tuff you are alright" said Ruffnut happily.

"Uncle" shouted Planker and Fishbreath.

"Now come on you know I would not let a bunch of nasty pirates get me" stated Tuffnut.

Astrid rolled her eyes "Well now that is clear, do you know where Stoick is at?"

"Nope, I asked him to come with me to save the kids when Toothless suddenly ran to another direction then Stoick followed him" said Jack.

"The Night Furies warned us that the children were in danger and they were right, but we couldn't find Hiccup and Val with them until Toothless came by himself with the twins" explained Olette.

"That's when Draco ran to Toothless to check his kids but before I could say anything to him Draco left and Hiccup and Val were with Victor" finished Jack.

"That's means that Stoick must have reached to the twins but why wasn't he with them?" wondered Gobber a loud.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard something behind them. It was Marlene with a sad expression.

"My lady if you are wondering where your husband is then he is at the infirmary waiting news of Stoick's injuries" explained Marlene.

Everyone was shocked even more was Hiccup and Val and before anyone could say anything, they both ran to the infirmary.

-Break Line-

Draco was sitting at a chair near where Stoick was resting.

Stoick had bandages over his wounds while he looked fine on the outside but inside, his organs were slowly rotting away by the infection.

'_For Thor sake, when something good does happen that involves my past, it comes back to haunt me 10 fold'_ thought Draco.

Suddenly he heard the doors open and there running to him was his children with so many questions.

"Dad how is grandfather Stoick?"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He didn't get too hurt, did he?"

"He will get better, right?"

"Cause he is a Viking and Vikings are stubborn"

Draco didn't know how to react when his children where asking those questions but in the end he laughed a little then pulled them to a hug.

"He is stable but he still unwell and yes I know he is stubborn so he might beat this illness, we will never know for sure" said Draco.

Both twins let go a deep breath and both sat on opposite sides of their grandfather.

Draco looked at the scene and smiled but deep down he didn't know what to tell to his children the truth about Stoick's injures.

Draco was deep in thought that he didn't realize the others came in.

"Draco…" said Anna softly.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts then turned to his wife.

"Hey"

Anna knew something was wrong and dragged Draco away from the others expect Gobber, Victor, Liza, Jack and Astrid.

"Ok now spill Draco, what's wrong?" questioned Anna straight forward.

Draco looked at them with a sad expression "…he's dying"

Everyone gasped by the news.

Anna knows even though that Stoick was not a real father to Draco, he still respected him. The passed days, Stoick and Draco's relationship slowly grew to the point where Draco said 'Dad' to Stoick in one of their night talks.

Jack could tell that Draco was sad about losing his real father. He know about his past and how he was treat from Berk but now Stoick did prove himself that he did regret of his mistakes. Jack can only be there for Draco as of the others.

For Victor and Liza, they were saddened by the news. They too grow too used to of the Viking Chief. Stoick would visit to their house and they talked about of Draco's life in Scotland and in Berk. The Ryder's found out why Stoick treated Draco so badly to him but in the same time Stoick didn't want to lose him. Victor understood him a bit but told him that he should have found another way to have bonded with his son before it got worst.

For Gobber, it felt like he was losing a brother. He and Stoick were friends for a long time and help one another.

And for Astrid, that means that Snotlout could now take the Chief title of Berk. He could possibility marry Astrid with or without her permission and Astrid would not allow it. She was saddened that the Chief was dying and they could not do anything about it.

Victor let out a sigh "What are you going to do, son?"

Draco gave him a straight look "make his last days at least somewhat pleasant"

Liza smiled a bit "I am proud of you my child"

Draco smiled a bit then frowned "I-I have no idea h-how to tell the twins about this"

Victor and Liza didn't know what to say either that's when Gobber spoke.

"I can tell the lads if ye want Draco"

Draco gave him a smile "Thanks Gobber but I need to tell them…you can be with me when I do though"

Gobber gave him thumbs up "will do"

-Break Line-

One week later…

Hiccup and Val was given the news about their grandfather's his health and were devastated. Not that long ago, they found out about of their father's real life and parent but now they are losing him. They vowed to help out to make their grandfathers life be memorable.

No one told Snotlout of Stoick's health because then he would go back to his self centered personality. After the pirate raid, Snotlout and Cynthiana would meet and hang out at the plaza after their service at the stables. Astrid felt safe knowing that Snotlout found someone else to bug not her.

She would find herself either with Johnny and helps him with the forge or with Lord Avalon and helps him train the ground troops with Elite Olette and Elite Rose.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut came with her while Fishlegs would go to the library and see what books he can bring to Berk.

Planker and Fishbreath would be with Hiccup and Val.

The group of children grows fond with the younger twins and became livelier.

One morning Rose came in with another girl with her. She had long red head hair that was held up to a pony tail and most interesting amber eyes you can stare at. She was wearing a simple blue tunic with a golden belt around her waist.

"Hey guys met my second cousin, she will be staying here to train to be in Anna's ground troops" explain Rose.

"The names Jorunr Hjordis McClellan, I'm the eldest of my family of two younger brothers and one little sister at your service your majesties" said Jorunr with a bow.

"Rose has a mannered cousin!?" joked Jack.

Rose pout "Hey I am so mannered now…and no she is not mannered, kind yes but mannered highly unlikely"

Jorunr pouted as well "Ah don't ruin my fun cousin"

"What does she mean by that?" wondered Ruffnut.

Anna, Draco and Rose shouted "She pulls pranks on people"

Jorunr glared at them "…kill joys"

"Wait so you pull pranks…to who?" asked Tuffnut.

Jorunr giggled "Almost to anyone really…let's see my first prank was to Rose, she was 5 at the time, we were supposed to be checking on the plants and when Rose came to this plant I hide behind the one I was at and sneak behind her and cried DANGER SNAKE RAN AWAY…which she did"

Everyone was laughing about the story expect Rose who was glaring at her cousin.

"Haha that was no funny it took weeks for my parents to tell me that there was no snake at the garden and you know how I like being outside"

"Oh stop whining and maybe next time you should pay attention to your surrounds then just looking at plants"

While both cousins were doing a glaring contest, Astrid noticed Ruffnut was blinking couple of times then turned her head to her brother then to the new girl.

Astrid leans towards her and whispered "What are you thinking?"

Ruffnut turned to her "I never would have thought that I would met a female version of Tuffnut in a life time"

Astrid nodded "I believe you are right Ruff"

Then noticed that she was smirking "…you are not going be a matchmaker are you?"

Ruffnut gave her a wink "You bet I am Tuff has been alone for too long and it's time for a change"

Astrid sighed _'I hope you know what you are doing Ruff'_

-Break Line-

Later on the evening, Draco came to Stoick's room for their nightly chats as always.

"Hey there Dad, how are you feeling?"

"Hiccup, a bit tired son but that's nothing for me to worry about"

Draco allowed Stoick to use his old name when they were alone.

Draco sat by his father's right side.

"How is the kingdom going, son?" wondered Stoick.

Draco told how Snotlout was slowly changing to a better person and even apologies to him and the others for what wrong he did when he was younger. Ruffnut and Fishlegs were helping out the best they can with his Elite team to the recruits. Astrid was helping either Johnny the blacksmith or Avalon the other general. Gobber was also helping the blacksmith or was getting messages of what is happening to Berk.

So far nothing, Spitelout was taking care of everything perfectly while Stoick was away.

"Well then good to hear though I would be glad to be out of bed soon…you adoptive mother is scarier than Val when she was mad"

Draco narrowed his eyes "What did you do this time?"

"Do you really think that I would stay all day in bed Hiccup?"

Draco sighed "No but if don't want to stay longer then you should follow what someone is telling you for once"

No one has told Stoick how badly his injuries were but if they did then he would have died sooner. So far he was lasting pretty well though Draco noted that his face was a bit paler then usually.

Draco sighed "Well I need to head to bed I have meeting with some of the Lords about some kind of crisis of something"

"I know how you feel son but for now I guess this can be some kind of vacation"

Draco twitched his eyebrows "Right, night Dad"

"Good night Hiccup"

-Break Line-

In the evening of the next day, Draco was discussing about the new recruits with Lord Avalon and Astrid when Healer Aurora came in with a sad expression. Draco had a feeling it was not good news one bit.

"Aurora, what's wrong?"

"M-My lord, S-Stoick…he has passed away not too long ago" replied Aurora with some tears going down.

Everyone in the room gone silence then Astrid broke it.

"A-Are you sure Healer?"

Aurora nodded and sniffed "Me and Merlin were just finishing his daily medicines when he just collapsed, Merlin casted his diagnose spell and it told that his heart was failing…we tried so much for him to live b-but h-he could not…could not…the damaged organs didn't allow it, I'm so sorry my lord"

Draco let out a small tear and sigh "It's not your fault Aurora…fate is cruel that way…please let my wife know what just happen"

Aurora bowed "Yes my lord"

When Aurora left, Astrid let a small cry then calmed herself. She was a Viking. She was not supposed to let weakness out, right?

"My lord, what are you going to do?" asked Avalon.

Draco sighed "Would you mind I have a few minutes with Astrid?"

"Of course, my lord" said Avalon then left.

Draco rubbed his temples of his forehead "…he lasted longer than anyone ever thought he would"

Astrid smirked a bit "Stoick was a bit too stubborn for his own good…what are you going to do? Snotlout needs to know that he is the new Chief of Berk now"

Draco sighed "I know…he has change big time, to think a negative match with another negative makes a positive couple"

Astrid laughed a bit "Yes that is strange…how about your children?"

"They will be sad about it but at least they know him as a good man to redeem himself of his past then of his mistakes he once did" replied Draco as he was getting up.

Astrid nodded "I see well I need to find the others and tell them the news…Gobber is not going to be happy anymore"

"He is not…nobody is going to be and when the news goes to Berk it will be a hitting blow to them…Astrid is alright to let it out you know"

Astrid blinked with confusion "W-What do you mean?"

"Crying…I know how back at Berk you would always wanted my father to praise you how good you are and to be known as the best I don't know why" explain Draco.

Astrid bit her lip "its cause…I wanted to be just like your mother Draco, she was my idol and was like an aunt to me so your father was like a uncle for me to impress like your mother did"

Draco blinked a bit. He could recall the times when his mother was alive that Astrid would come over to his house for Astrid's mother to chat with his mother and that's where he knew Astrid better for all the times she was over and how Snotlout got a crush of her…and him.

Draco gave her a smile "Let it out then…I bet it hurts to keep it hold up so long, I know I have done it for so long"

At first it looked like Astrid was not going to do anything but in the last second she cried her eyes out and ran to Draco.

Draco was a bit startled by her sudden hug but recovered and tried to calm her down the best he could, the way his adoptive mother did to him all those years ago.

Now he knows why Astrid acted in the past and he couldn't blame her. He did the same as she did. Draco knows now what he feels for Astrid now…it's a family relationship; she is a sister to him.

Back at Berk, she didn't listen to Snotlout's nasty commends or remarks of him being useless. She was trying in her mind to look after him like they did when they were little and now he could return the favor.

-Break Line-

**Anna: well it a good thing you view Astrid as a sister**

**Draco: don't tell me you were…jealous?**

**Anna: 'pales' n-no of course not**

**Astrid: yes you were and also with the other girls as well don't lie**

**Anna: I am not**

**Astrid: are too**

**Anna and Astrid fighting back and forth**

**Draco: should we…**

**Jack: na let them fight; if you do view Astrid as a sister then this is a sister in law thing right now**

**Draco: good point…hey Egypt what OC will be paired with Astrid anyway?**

**Me: mmm that's for the reader vote, so who do you chose, Johnny or Avalon?**

**Rose: 'sniff' did you had to make this story sad and…BRING THAT LITTLE WITCH IN IT AS WELL**

**Me: ow and yes, Tuffnut needed someone to be with**

**Rose: 'glares'**

**Me: well then, my dear reader we are getting close to the end it has seemed but don't be sad I still have the deleted scenes to work on if you have one scene then review me or PM me…'smirk' but don't worry in the future you will all be seeing a new AU in my story list**

**Draco: what do you mean?**

**Jack: you have another story?**

**Rose: oh what is it about?**

**Olette: tell or I will set you on fire**

**Me: sorry can't say just yet and you can't Olette…though I can tell you this…a possible answer of the rivalry of Stoick and Alvin the treacherous…**

**Everyone: WHAT**

**Egypt: Next chapter I have no idea if it's going to be the last it about how everyone going to react of Stoick's passing and is Draco going to help them…until next time**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry it took a day late for me to update but I was busy these past few days and I didn't have any ideas yet for the chapter at all so I was stuck and writer's block as well but I love you reader for your patients I really appreciate for it…VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVRYONE hehe**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed: Ethan, Riley-Hell's-Princess, DELTORAQUEST1, All-Smiles1234, Ultimoto The Great, Mimi011, and malgar…I thank you all hehe**

**Ethan: I thank you my faithful/fan reader and yes it was sad but had to be and I was surprise I can make it that sad**

**DELTORAQUEST1: hehe shocked reader…I am myself**

**All-Smiles1234: I thank you for the vote and you just forgot the 'o' but its fine I forget names too and I glad you love the chapter and your wait had just ended**

**Ultimoto: I see you change back to your original name and yes but it goes to the story and at least Stoick died in honorable death by protecting his grandchildren…and I will say it again it was a hard chapter to type**

**Mimi011: well then that is good to hear Mimi**

**Malgar: O.o I…I 'anime cry of joy' that is so sweet I thank you and I try my best…though not sure if I can make anymore chapter cause this story is about to be over soon…but I'll think about it**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I really have to explain still**

-Break Line-

After the death of the Chief of Berk, Draco called for the stable manager for him to talk to Snotlout. It took a while when his cousin came to his study.

His appearance changed in the pass months, he was not that buff but lean and looked as if he'd grown a bit. His clothes were changed for the climate of Scotland and for his work area. It was a simple brown tunic with a brown belt, black pants and shoes that were used for the stables.

"Hey um Draco what going on?" asked Snotlout awkwardly.

Draco sighed "Not that long ago, I received some news of your chief's health"

This caused Snotlout to frown "W-What's wrong? What happen?"

Draco bit is lower lip "…he passed away"

The room was silent for what it seems to be for a while but then Snotlout sighed heavily.

"Uncle Stoick…died so then that means…"

Draco nodded "Yes, you are now the Chief of Berk Snotlout"

"W-Wait about you I mean you were his son H-Draco"

"It may be my birth right to take place as Chief but…if you haven't notice I am King of Scotland and I have a duty to my people and the other island for their safety…even Berk"

"I-I…"

"Snotlout I know you have change over the pass months, you are not the same person you were when you first step here…which I am glad, you even got yourself a girlfriend to boot"

Snotlout laughed a little of his cousin's comment.

"She is amazing person that's for sure" said Snotlout happily.

"If you like we can make a treaty to Berk and Scotland to help each other out…I can teach the younger children education while you can teach my recruits to fight, let us move to a new era cousin" said Draco.

Snotlout looked at him then smiled "Yea that is pretty good idea cous…it's a deal"

Both leaders shook their hands on it.

"Now if you excuse me, I have news to tell my girlfriend your majesty" said Snotlout before he dashed out of the room.

Draco laughed a bit "you still have the same personality Snotlout but with some brain now"

-Break Line-

Snotlout and Cynthiana went to spend a day to honor for Stoick and celebrate for Snotlout new title.

Even though Chief Stoick passed away, there were things do to. Like Pandora's trail.

Everyone in the village came flocking to the courtroom to see her trail. The daughter of the late Elite McClelland, Pandora Marigold McClelland, she went missing 6 years ago from her mother's land.

Now the missing woman was standing in the middle of the courtroom where Snotlout and Astrid were standing on a few months ago.

Jack stood up and began the trail.

"Farga the Feared aka Miss Pandora Marigold McClelland, by attacking our own homeland and threatening the heirs of Scotland and Queen Anna, you can be sentenced to death of this tension, how do you plea?"

Pandora narrowed her eyes to him "…does it really matter"

Jack stood silent.

Pandora gritted her teeth together "FINE GUILTY THERE HAPPY…just sentence me to death already you bloody bastards"

Jack shook his head then turned to Draco "My lord?"

Draco turned to Pandora, she was being held by Merlin's magic so she wouldn't able to escape that easily with simple ropes. He looked at her straight to her eyes and then noticed something in her eyes that looked familiar.

It was 12 years ago, his first annual ball in Scotland and he met every elites children formally includes Pandora. She had a look that was familiar then and now.

Draco closed his eyes and knows that his decision of chose will cause a big confusion to everyone but he knows death will not solve anything for her.

Draco opens his eyes then stood up and addresses the court "Miss McClelland you are sentenced to…all community services"

Everyone at the room had their eyes widen or their mouths open in shock.

Anna narrowed her eyes then dragged her husband roughly to another room.

Once the door was closed, hell broke loose.

"What the hell Draco…why are you giving her a second chance, she almost killed your children, she almost killed me and almost had you fall in love with her with dark magic, why an earth are you given that slut a second bloody chance?!" shouted Anna to her husband.

Draco just stood there and waited for her to stop her pointless ranting. After a few minutes later, Anna was panting from yelling.

Draco raised his left eyebrow "You done?"

Anna sighed "Yes…I'm sorry I-I…I'm just mad at her that is all"

Draco closed his eyes "Then you shouldn't be"

Anna gave him a confuse look and was about to rant again when Draco held his hand for her to stop.

"Let me explain"

Anna nodded her head.

"First thing, put aside that hate you have on her and go see to her eyes and tell me what do you see?"

Anna had a question look but followed her husband's order. When she opens the door a bit, enough to see Pandora, she looked straight to her eyes and at first she didn't see nothing but then she saw something she never thought she will ever see in her. She closed the door and walk back to Draco.

"She has those emotions when I first met you" said Anna with a tear.

Draco nodded "Her father meant a world to her, he taught her everything in fighting and in social ways that a single parent will do…her mother was not there for her, she was ignored by her…I know cause Lady McClelland was not there for the other balls I attended to"

Anna looked down at the floor "I-I never knew she was ignored by her own mother"

Draco sighed "I kinda figured it out after her father's death…how she cried on my shoulder, she tried to whisper it to herself but I was able to hear it…she said that why did he leave her alone in this miserable world"

Anna widen her eyes and let out a small cry "I-I wish I knew"

"So did I but I guess her way was the way when she was trying to get me to date her I mean her father gave her the best and taught her the best so in her mind…she wanted to continue her father's ways, the best and I was the best for her somehow" stated Draco.

Anna nodded her "I understand…do you really think she will change?"

Draco smiled a bit "If Snotlout could have change this much then she would too"

Anna smiled "Yea you're right then…shall we return then"

Draco nodded.

-Break Line-

A few months later…

Draco was at his study when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter"

There stood Pandora and Lord Avalon coming in with papers on hand.

"Here your majesty, new recruits from different islands and here that want to sign in for the army training" said Lord Avalon while handing him the papers.

"Thanks you two, you may go"

"Umm my lord may I speak with you for a moment" asked Pandora.

Draco looked at her then at Lord Avalon who nodded to him.

"Alright then"

Lord Avalon gave Pandora kiss on her check "see you soon"

"Alright" said Pandora as Lord Avalon left.

"Now what do you need?" asked Draco.

Pandora bit her lip "Why no how…how did you know?"

Draco sighed "You had these emotions…the same emotions that I had when I was younger"

Pandora widen her eyes "D-Did you…lost someone important too?"

Draco looked at her "…my biological mother, she understood me when no one did and encourage me of my knowledge and blacksmith but when she died…I only had Gobber who is the blacksmith in Berk, he gave me apprenticeship when my father notice I could barely catch up to the other Vikings back at Berk"

Pandora blinked her eyes _'he too had a hard life to be accepted'_

"Y-You too…had a hard to be accepted in your old life?"

Draco nodded his head "Yes…I notice it in you the first time I saw you in that annual ball 12 years ago"

Pandora blinked "Y-You remember that?"

Draco nodded "Yes…I thought I was nervous what I saw in you…if I have known the truth, we could have helped you like they did to me, Pandora"

Pandora blinked a couple of tears away "I…I wanted to tell but m-my mother would go on about how a lady had to be proper and mannered…to fine a decent nobleman to marry and to continue the bloodline of nobility so I couldn't disappoint her"

Draco nodded his head "I understand, I was told in a young age that dragons were just beast and will kill on sight and nothing more but after befriending a Night Fury…everything that I was taught had changed but I still wanted my father's approval so you are not alone here Pandora"

Pandora let out a cry "Thank you for this second chance…if I had been killed that day, I would have brought dishonor to my father and his generations of loyalties they had to the kingdom they have served for generations"

Draco smiled "You are welcome…oh and congratulation on your future"

Pandora blushed and looked down on her hand that had a ring, a wedding ring.

Draco smirked "May I asked how he proposed to you?"

Pandora blushed more "Lord Avalon did it when we were on our afternoon breaks…he took me on a picnic on one the small islands around here in Scotland when he asked the big question"

Draco laughed "You two do make a great team you know"

Pandora smiled "Thank you…oh I hear that Astrid is also marrying to Johnny the blacksmith, am I correct?"

Draco nodded 'Yes you are, they are very fond of each other and helping each other both ways, Astrid's testing out on the new weapons while Johnny helps to bring Astrid her kinder side and both care for little Johanna so much"

Pandora smiled "I am glad to hear, well I must be going now…thank you for this second chance Draco"

Draco smiled "You don't need to thank me…now go I don't think Avalon can't wait for his future wife any longer"

Pandora laughed "No he can't"

-Break Line-

A year later…

Snotlout, Cynthiana, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, the young twins, Tuffnut, Jorunr, and Gobber returned to Berk after Snotlout's services were over so he can take his place as Chief of Berk. The treaty that Draco and Snotlout formed was that young children were to go to school at Scotland once a week while the recruits would be trained at Berk. Gobber's new job and old has improved with new materials to trade and forge new weapons for themselves as well.

Everything was going smoothly until when winter comes to them.

"Hey Snotlout, we have a problem" said Tuffnut.

Snotlout sighed heavily "What is wrong this time?"

"Chief, the snow had come earlier, the food is going away then we have thought" said Jorunr with a frown.

Snotlout widen his eyes "B-But I thought we had plenty when Bucket and Mulch counted"

Jorunr pouted "Yea when we found out they were drunk so me and Ruff had to recount again and found out it was low"

Snotlout banged his head on the table "This is not good…how am I going to feed this much people in little time when winter is coming"

"…maybe we can ask his majesty for help, he did say if we are in need of anything he will help what he can for us"

Everyone turn to Cynthiana, the wife to Snotlout.

"That is brilliant Cynthia…why did I forget about that" cheered and wondered Snotlout.

Cynthiana laughed at her shortened name and her husband's memory "Dear you were working too much…you are only one person, you need help"

Snotlout nodded "Find the dragon that Liza gave to us so we can sent a message to them"

Jorunr nodded "Oh right sir, come one Tuff dear, we need to find a little dragon"

Tuffnut nodded

Meanwhile at Scotland, Draco and Johnny were working on extra houses to the west of Scotland when Astrid and Johanna came in.

"Uncle Draco, you have a message"

Draco smiled at Johanna. She finally got her little wish, she gain a mother and soon a little brother or sister.

"Oh who is it from?"

"You wouldn't believe it, it was from Snotlout" replied Astrid.

"Snotlout?" wondered Draco.

Astrid nodded "It seems that they are in trouble on food, they had counted and discovered they are low in stock…they would not have enough to last the whole winter, Draco"

Draco didn't like at all then thought of something he should have thought months ago.

"Astrid you decided to stay cause of Johnny and Johanna, right?"

Astrid nodded.

Draco smiled "It's time for Berk to move on like you and I did"

Astrid widens her eyes then smiled warmly "Oh Draco let me sent the message"

Draco shook his head "No this needs to be in person"

"You mean…"

Draco sighed "I believe it's high time that I pay a visit to my homeland after a long time away"

-Break Line-

"Snotlout"

Snotlout turn to see Gobber running or trying to him.

"What is it Gobber?"

"You'll never guess who just came"

Snotlout thought for moment but the look on Gobber's face says it all.

Snotlout ran to the shore line.

When he and Gobber reached at the shore, there stood Draco, young Hiccup, Astrid and young Johanna being surrounded by the others.

"Hey I didn't know you were going to visit, Draco" said Snotlout as he reach with the others.

Draco smiled "What you asked is a person meeting then on paper"

Snotlout nodded "I understand"

Draco nodded then face became serious "We need to talk with everyone about this problem Snotlout"

-Break Line-

Everyone walk to the Mead Hall for a meeting that the Chief ordered but no one knows what it is about.

Snotlout stood tall and made sure everyone was present and began.

"Everyone we have problem in our food stock this year, we are running low and won't last the full term of winter with this storage"

Everyone began whispering and mumbling.

"My wife decided it was time to take an offer that was made to us a year or so…it was offered by the king of Scotland himself"

Everyone stood in shock of what they heard until someone broke the silence.

"And why do we need to listen to that him?"

Everyone turned and their stood old Mildew…that would not die.

Snotlout glared at him "He is given us room at his own homeland to us Vikings and food for everyone and the children will continue to their education but instead one a week it will be all the week and the weekends are their breaks"

Old Mildew glared "oh please like we need any help to an outsider, anyway his is a royal and they don't do give a damn thing about us Vikings"

Snotlout gave him his looks "Oh he is different Mildew and not an outsider…everyone may I present you, the king of Scotland, Draco Hiccup Ryder…aka Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third"

-Break Line-

**Draco: so you have not ended this yet**

**Me: no not yet…I did try but it would have been too long for it**

**Olette: I see…can you at least give us a hint of the new story**

**Me: 'glares' no…oh and there is another one so I have two new stories now**

**Everyone: WHAT**

**Me: 'covers ears' would all stop that it's getting annoying geez**

**Anna: 'pout' will don't blame us**

**Astrid: I agree**

**Me: oh please…oh Astrid how is Johanna?**

**Astrid: 'smiles' she is an angel and is pretty skilled with an axe also**

**Johnny: she loved to help me more with the axes the most**

**Pandora: I am so happy for you two and Johanna**

**Draco: and you?**

**Pandora: 'blush' I am happy for the first time**

**Avalon: glad to make you happy…but Egypt am I still be call by my last name**

**Me: no but I still have not found a name for you**

**Avalon: oh will then**

**Me: I know…oh before I forget, everyone I might be returning back to school and that would mean I would be having less time to do my stories I would only have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for break**

**Draco: what you going to learn**

**Me: …more of about computers**

**Everyone: oh**

**Me: well then next chapter, Draco is back at Berk for the first time and he is willingly to help the same tribe that cause him pain when he was young…is he really going to help them or only help the ones he seems worthy…until next time everyone**


	20. Last Chapter

**Hello readers I am sad to say this but…this is the last chapter for this story. Please don't be sad my follow readers but this story had to come to an end sometime, right? I would like to thank all of you who read, followed and put in their faves…all of you were patient to wait for the story to be updated and helped me to get this story going strong…everyone get a virtual hugs and MUFFINS hehe**

**To those who reviewed, thank you: DELTORAQUEST1, Ultimoto The Great, Mimi011, All-Smiles1234, titanicdragon, DraconicKnight38, Riley-Hell's-Princess and 9foxgrl**

**DELTORAQUEST1: you wish is my command and my last sorry hope you enjoy it**

**Ultimoto The Great: 'bow' thank you, thank you my follow partner hehe hope you enjoy this last one too**

**Mimi011: I thank you for the name…the only one**

**All-Smiles1234: 'bow' I thank you and to me who reviewed are special to me and your wish is my command and enjoy the last chapter**

**Titanicdragon: hey you are my friend and hope you enjoy it**

**DraconicKnight38 (Guest): Its fine I know the feeling of lost someone important…I would like to honor you brother if is fine by allowing me to use his name for Astrid and Johnny's future son and other question I say if you really like her then follow your heart and maybe both together can heal each other's injury hearts…if you need little advise or want to talk then I have a facebook account just check on my profile**

**Riley-Hell's-Princess: oh it did and you will read more**

**9foxgrl: my wish is my command my dear**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon and if Astrid didn't follow? Fate has something different for Hiccup this time…**

**Hiccup x OC, Toothless x OC**

**I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'…do I really have to explain still**

**P.S 'smirking' I have a surprise in the end so if you want to know about it then read it…enjoy**

-Break Line-

Everyone was staring at the King of Scotland with shocked faces.

Old Mildew sneered at Draco "I don't believe you, that useless whelp died a long time ago if you don't recall"

Some Vikings nodded their heads while the others were just staring at him.

Snotlout sighed "If I recall my uncle Stoick went to the islands around here but nowhere else, it could be possible that Hiccup could have went far off from here"

Another nodding came around but old Mildew just kept on going.

"Then if that is true, why didn't the boy come back earlier? I will tell you…he was a disappointment to us Vikings and a disaster where he walked when there was a dragon raid"

Another nodding came to the Vikings.

Draco gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore but first he turned to Astrid "Would you mind covering the children's ears"

Astrid didn't have to be told twice to know what Draco was going to do. She quickly singled Snotlout and told him to cover young Hiccup's ears while she covered her daughter's. It was perfectly timed because the whole hall was being silenced by Draco's rare shouting.

"YOU OLD PIECE OF CRAP, STOP LIVING IN THE PAST AND START MOVING FORWARD…THE REASON FOR ME NOT RETURNING TO BERK WAS BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE…ALL OF YOU TREATED ME CRUELY, CALLED ME NAMES AND SO MUCH SUFFERING…HELL EVEN MY FATHER DID THE SAME…THIS PLACE WAS NEVER MY HOME AFTER MY MOTHER DIED, ALL OF YOU PEOPLE CHANGED…BUT WHEN I SUDDENLY BECAME GOOD WITH DRAGON TRAINING, ALL OF YOU WERE SUDDENLY INTERESTED IN ME BUT IT WAS NOT ME, YOU ONLY WANTED WHAT THE HEIR OF BERK COULD DO, THE SON OF THE GREAT STOICK THE VAST…NOT HICCUP, NOT FOR HIMSELF"

The whole hall was silent. Many Vikings were starting to feel a little guilty of what they did to their heir and never thought it could affect him that much.

Draco breathed in and out then started again "The only reason why I got good was cause I met a friend that would not judge me for who I am or what he suspects me to do…he gave me something to think about and in return I did something that no other Viking has ever done…I befriended a Night Fury, the same one that I knocked out others many years ago"

There the atmosphere in the hall became heavy then there was a shout.

"YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT, YOU WHELP" shouted old Mildew.

Draco narrowed his eyes to Mildew "Oh says the old bastard who helped more to my suffering than anyone else here"

Old Mildew was starting to get uncomfortable from Draco's glares. It was the same glares the late Chief Stoick the Vast would give them combine those green eyes of Valhallarama.

Draco walked to the old Viking "Tell me Mildew, why I would help any of you in your time of need when I was needed of help when I was younger?"

"W-Well y-you see…"

Draco lean a bit towards Mildew to his face "I would never help those that don't deserve any help…even to my own homeland Mildew"

"Y-You c-can't y-you have a-a duty to y-your people"

Draco backed a bit "Like I said those who don't deserve…the children here at Berk will come with me and their mothers so they will not suffer but the others…"

-Break Line-

It took more than half throughout the afternoon to explain to his homeland what happened to him all those years ago.

Many Vikings regret what they had said to their old heir and were surprised that he was the one to stop the dragon raids and even killed Alvin.

No one couldn't believe it that the small boy they have seen so many years ago was this powerful King no less and defeated so many enemies.

Draco told Snotlout the rest of the Vikings will be working on their own community service until he has deemed then worthy to continue living in Scotland.

"Also there will be no fighting any dragons, we live along with them and they live along with us…mostly of my army has a dragon partner and so do I" explained Draco as Toothless came out behind the shadows.

"Even I have a dragon as a partner everyone" said Astrid as another dragon came behind Toothless.

It was a Deadly Nadder. Some of the Vikings wanted to get it but the sight they saw was speechless. The young girl and the little replica of Hiccup were sitting on top of the dragon and were laughing.

Old Mildew did not like this but he was too old to attack a dragon.

"You traitor, you brought the enemy here, your father and your ancestors will-"

Old Mildew had stopped by a fire shot. Everyone looked up and except it was the Night Fury but no, it was Draco with his hand out and smoke was coming out of it.

Draco deathly narrowed his eyes to Mildew "Don't you dare say anything about them, you have no idea what they would think you old bastard…be glad I have missed, I rarely miss just like a Night Fury"

Every Viking was now thinking to not mess with this new Hiccup.

Snotlout looked around "If you have anything to say then say it…no then I believe it's time to leave this place for a while until winter breaks"

Draco turned to Astrid.

"You have 30 minutes until we part with that time you need to be ready to leave" notified Astrid.

Everyone went out and started packing.

Ruffnut sighed "Well Fishlegs, we should pack up"

Fishlegs nodded "You go and I will find the twins"

Ruffnut nodded "Jo, would you help me and then I will help you"

Jorunr nodded her head "Alright, sweetheart please help your brother in law to find your nephew and niece"

Tuffnut nodded "Sure…oh make sure-"

"Oh yes I know…I did take notes facebutt now go before I prank you"

The time had passed and soon they needed to head out. Mulch and Bucket need to help Mildew of his things. The elder (which Draco should have thought she should have been died) was getting help by other teens.

That is when Draco thought of something so he ran towards her.

"Elder Gothi I need to know"

Gothi looked at him with a calm face.

"…why, why did you choose me?"

Gothi looked at him for a while then smiled "…because you were different child"

Draco gave her a weird look "What do you mean?"

Gothi smiled at him "You were moving forward child...it was about high time we needed to change our ways to something grant, just like your mother wanted"

Draco was speechless "M-My mother?! You knew her dream also"

Gothi shook her head "No, I saw it in a vision before she had named you, she wanted to know if you were going to live because you were so small so she came to me…she asked me to see if you were going to live which I did…the vision shocked me but told me you would be a great leader someday and when your mother heard of this, she named you after your ancestors before you"

"I-I never knew how I got my name…just that I was named after my great grandfather and their father before them"

"Now you know and that is why I chose you"

Draco sighed "I see…thank you for telling me"

Gothi smiled "I like to thank you as well"

Draco was confused "Why"

"…coming back and changing the views of Vikings to dragons"

Draco looked at her then smiled "Well then you are welcome, shall we then"

-Break Line-

6 Years Later…

"There you are brother"

Hiccup turn to face his twin sister. Over the years, she had grown to be just like their mother but with their father's hair color. Her dark auburn hair went down to her waist and her green eyes sparkle with kindness. She has both parent's calmness and patients…mostly though what captures the people was her voice. It sounds like a melody and pure sweetness that no one could never imagine.

For him, his is a copy of his father but with his mother's hair color. His light auburn hair went to his neck with a little wavy to it and his green eyes have a look of knowledge. He got both his parents intelligence and skill that could even rival his own father's record. That's why most girls in Scotland and the princesses around the world wanted him as their suitor.

Hiccup smiled at Val "Were you looking for me?"

Val sighed "In a way…mom is wondering when you are going to choose a bride brother"

Hiccup made a face "and find that she is only interested by your family name I don't think so…anyway I want to find true love like mom and dad did"

"Did you tell this to mom?"

Draco sighed "No…not yet but I have no idea if she will understand though"

"You never know until you try brother"

Draco gave her a small smile "oh alright then…but she goes on about duty and all I am out of there"

Val smiled "fine by me, let's go"

"Hold on"

Val stopped then looked down where her brother was sitting not that long ago. It was the grave site of their grandparents.

**Valhallarama and Stoick the Vast**

_Loving mother and father to Draco Hiccup Haddock-Ryder aka Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, both protectors of son and grandchildren, May you live in peace in Valhalla_

**Victor and Elizabeth Ryder**

_Adoptive mother and father to Draco Hiccup Haddock-Ryder and loving grandparents to young Hiccup the fourth and Val the second, May you live in peace in Valhalla_

**Charles and Marianne McDonald**

_Loving king and queen of old and loving parents to Anna Marianne McDonald and loving grandparents to young Hiccup the fourth and Val the second, May you live in peace in Valhalla_

In each tombstone there was a saying in there _'those who stand tall will find the smallest of hopes and those you stand up by their beliefs will find a future'_

Val smiled at the sentence "come on let's go"

Hiccup sighed "Alright"

-Break Line-

Meanwhile, Draco and Merlin were by the shore line of Scotland. Merlin requested for Draco to meet him there.

"Merlin it's been awhile, what's going on?" wondered Draco.

"Ah Draco my boy, it has been awhile…I see the dragon in you had stopped you from aging" stated Merlin.

Draco chuckled "You were right, I have stopped and the same as Anna"

Three years ago, Draco and Anna noticed that they had stopped aging. While their friends and family were starting to get older, they didn't change one bit.

"The thing that surprised us is when Anna got her set of wings of a Night Fury but they were snowy blue" said Draco.

Merlin nodded "Yes I believe that Anna was so connected to the earth itself that she was able to create her own set of wings that matches of her bonded dragon"

Draco nodded "I believe that's possible…now what is it that you needed?"

Merlin sighed "My time is almost to an end young Draco, I'm not as young as I used to be"

"Merlin what are you saying?"

Merlin looked straight to Draco "I am saying is that I offer you my place when the time comes for me to go the afterlife with your parent's child"

"Your place…a sorcerer?!" said Draco in shock.

Merlin nodded "and of course Lady Anna will be also one though I believe her title will be more of a guardian of waters while for you Lord Draco will take my place"

Draco was speechless. He couldn't believe what he is hearing.

"I-I…"

Merlin chuckled a bit "Draco, when I first met you, you were just a boy trying to find his place to the world and you did which includes love…you went through trials and defended Scotland like it has been your homeland more than Berk…you gained more skills both knowledge, fighting and spiritual…you have the heart and mind to be the next sorcerer Draco and with Anna with you, nothing will stop you to protect this land from any harm"

Draco smiled "You praised me way beyond Merlin and I thank you"

"Will you accepted my offer young Lord?"

Draco turned to Toothless then back at him and chuckled "Do you really need to ask"

Merlin smiled "I believe what I want to believe child"

-Break Line-

Hiccup was sitting on his balcony when his sister came knocking in.

"So when are you planning to leave?"

"Soon but I am not going alone"

Val blinked her eyes "You're not"

Hiccup shook his head "No, I want to ask her if she wants to come with me to my journey but I have no idea is will say yes"

Val smiled "You have been by her side the most of us Hiccup…I believe she would"

Hiccup smiled and grin "Oh didn't Aunt Astrid and Aunt Pandora ask us to take care of their young sons cause they need to help out Uncle Johnny and Uncle Jameson"

Val face palmed herself "shoot I forgot with all the events that happen, come on we still have time to make it"

Hiccup smirked "but did you promise your boyfriend to meet him at the garden later today"

Val blushed "S-Shut up Hiccup not funny"

Hiccup laughed "It is to me – ah"

"Get back you brat"

-Break Line-

Toothless and Jade were looking out as always by the cliff side of the castle.

"_**I am going to miss this place"**_

"_**I agree Jade…but I don't think the people will understand how their kind King and Queen has not aged at all"**_

"…_**true but I am worried for Drago and Skína do you believe they are ready for this?"**_

Toothless looked up to the horizon.

"_**We have taught them the best we know and all they need to know is that their best is well"**_

"_**And pray there are more Night Furies still alive"**_

"_**And that is why we will find them with Merlin along with Draco and Anna's training"**_

Jade nodded then noticed two faint figures walking towards them.

"_**Toothless it that who I think it is"**_

Toothless turned and saw the familiar figures, Stoick the Vast and his wife, Valhallarama.

"_**Draco's biological parents"**_

Val smiled _"Hello Toothless, Jade it's nice to see you again"_

"_**What is the great honor of seeing you again?"**_ wondered Jade.

"_Just watching over our grandchildren, Hiccup and Anna"_ replied Val.

"_Hiccup has grown to a fine young man"_ said Stoick proudly.

Toothless smirked _**"I see your wife had forgiven you…how long did you have to run from her until she listened?"**_

Stoick glared a bit then looked down _"It felt like forever"_

Val punched Stoick arm _"It was only 10 minutes, you big baby"_

Both Night Furies laughed at the spirit.

"_We must be going we can't stay too long…please watch over him Toothless"_

Toothless smirked _**"Must you ask Val"**_

Val shook her head _"Come Stoick we must head back, Liza said she wanted to show me something"_

Stoick sighed _"Better not be making a prank on me again"_

Val pouted _"You sour boy, goodbye both of you"_

Stoick waved at them as they both faded away.

Toothless and Jade stayed in the same place then flew towards the castle where their partners are waiting for them.

"Hey there bud…it's almost time to go" said Draco.

"Make sure you say good bye to them Toothless, Jade" said Anna.

That's when Hiccup, Val, Drago and Skína came in and hugged their parents.

"I wish you didn't have to go daddy" sniffed Val.

"Me too dad" sniffed Hiccup.

"Hey I thought you guys were old enough for us to be with us" said Draco playfully.

Val pouted "It still does not mean you have to leave"

Anna sighed "We are not going forever, we will return and see you ruling a great kingdom my little one"

"I thought the male heirs have to take over"

Hiccup gave his sister a smile "Because I want to learn more about dragons and teach the people about them around the world and anyway girls have the same equal to be a leader also"

"Y-You are just pulling my leg b-brother"

Hiccup shook his head "Nope"

"I agree with your brother Val, there is more than just beauty for a woman to have for their kingdom, just like your mother did" said Draco to his daughter.

"Thank you daddy"

Anna smiled "We will see each other again but in time now we must go dears"

They all stayed for awhile in the same spot when Draco heard a cough behind him, it was Merlin.

"All set?"

Draco nodded then turned his children "We will be back and to help you keep this kingdom in peace"

The twins nodded.

"Remember you have your friends and our friends for support my dears" said Anna.

With that, Merlin sat on Toothless back, Anna on Jade while Draco was flying away from them. The children stayed in the same spot until sunset hit the castle.

Val broke the silence "Do-Do you think we will see them again, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked to where his parents direction and smiled "…yes I believe we will, someday"

Hiccup closed his eyes "…those who stand tall will find the smallest of hopes and those you stand up by their believes will find a future"

Val smiled then both walked back inside to wait for everyone else to tell them the news.

-Break Line-

**Draco: so that's that…**

**Me: …**

**Anna: what are you up to?**

**Me: 'smirking' hehe my follow readers I have a surprise for you and assignment…I am going to make a one-shot epilogue so here is the challenge:**

**You readers help me to know who OC's go with who and you can make you own OC if you like**

**Naming the children's names**

**Choosing and naming the dragon names**

**Finally…if Draco and Anna will ever return to visit their children and if they are how powerful they are going to be**

**Everyone: 'blinking'**

**Me: so what you think**

**Hiccup: so I get to know who I am going be with**

**Me: 'nodding head' yup**

**Hiccup: I like it**

**Anna: oh I can't wait**

**Amy: oh please let me go with Hiccup**

**Johanna: no he is going with me**

**Amy and Johanna glaring at each other**

**Val: you are not going to stop this**

**Hiccup: umm should I?**

**Me: leave them now readers you know your assignment until then bye guys**


	21. Character preview and news

**Hear thy readers of those who have read the story of 'More then Life' and are wondering when will she have the squeal posted?  
**

Good thought I would like to say first...I am so sorry if its taking this long

First reason, is for school I have posted in my profile of the days I go to school and the time...which you can see I don't have that much spare time anymore

Second reason, its taking me longer then I thought it would to have the names for the children of hiccup and Val and their friends...I am grateful to those who did send me an OC and honored to put Guest's brother in it

Third reason...not to long ago I had to have my laptop clean out but lucky the guy was kind enough to save my documents and didn't cost extra and he even though in the updated Microsoft office 2010 for me so yay for that

Lastly...don't worry its not that I have problems trying to type this squeal but I just couldn't think of how to start it, I mean the ideas are going crazy for the one category...

However mix with all the madness of this, I started to have ideas for Harry Potter stories...two so I started rough drafting and so far its not bad well that's what my friend Seri said to me, a couple a grammar errors here and there to know about the story the summaries will be in my profile soon

'The deleted scenes' I couldn't work on cause the cleansing but know I can so hopefully I can finish it and update it this weekend

'The Weapons of Peace'...alright to think for this chapter so bare with me a little if you can both readers and my story partner like 'The deleted scenes' I couldn't work on it

Please do so ever forgive me for this long wait but I thank you guys if you are

If anyone wants to put their own OC in the squeal then PM or review even to those that don't have an account:

**You need a viking or a scottish name and their description**

**what type of dragon and their names**

**which family to go with or be a friends with my characters**

So far I have this:

Draco and Anna (immortal)

-Hiccup and Val (26)

Jack and Olette (40s)

-Jackson (27)

-Amy (26)

Scot and Rose (40s)

-Serena (27)

-James and Tom (26)

Johnny and Astrid (40s)

-Johanna (with Samantha) (26)

-Eric (Guest's brother) (19)

-Yö (Finish) (Ethan) (15)

Snotlout and Cynthiana (40s)

-Brenda (18)

-Eira (14)

Fishlegs and Ruffnut (40)

-Planker (24)

-Fishbreath (24)

Tuffnut and Jorunr (40s)

-Valkyrie and Sky (18)

Jameson and Pandora (40s)

-Arthur (18)

-Aileen (17)

Then their children:

Hiccup and Johanna

-Night (I forgot who gave me this one but its an OC from someone) and Stoick the second (8)

Val and Flare (All-Smiles1234)

-Lyana (Mimi011) (7)

-Gabriel and Lyla (names given to me from Mimi011) (5)

Jackson and Serena

-Alina (6)

-Keith (4)

Adam (Ultimoto) (9) - friend to the Haddock-Ryder children

And that is so far I got to when I got suck so please PM me, remember readers without you this squeal can't go nowhere until then my faithful readers and maybe seeing your review again in the Harry Potter stories if you are a fan that is hehe


	22. Squeal preview

**Hey guys I would like to thank for those who gave me some more OC's for the story squeal and I will try my best to have their personalities just like you want them to be…or close**

**To those who review I thank you: Ultimoto the Great, All-Smiles1234, Mimi011 and DraconicKnight38**

**To those who gave me the other OC's I also would like to thank:**

**RedRules OC – Drew Haddock-Ryder**

**Spyro the Dark Master OC – Johann, adopt by the Haddock-Ryder family**

**Ultimoto: welcome and yes, yes there are…'sigh' I still need a lot more**

**All-Smiles1234: hehe surprise did I not hehe and don't worry take your time for now read this little preview that me and Spyro got**

**Mimi011: hehe welcome Mimi**

**DraconicKnight38: aww that is wonderful for both of you guys and me forget…well I don't forget about the important stuff, stories on the other hand takes time and the damn good idea which I keep getting blocked…I blame going back to school…and the ex, ouch talking about over dramatic if you ask me but glad you have her with you…if only there was real magic then I would have a little talk that ex of hers, just have your eyes open all cost**

**I don't have a summary of it just yet and this is only a little preview so…Spyro the Dark Master and I don't own how to train your dragon…but just the ideas and some OCs enjoy**

-Break Line-

Hiccup Charles Victor Haddock-Ryder was riding with Drago his beloved Night Fury. He told his wife, Johanna he would be back for a while; it's been a long time that he didn't just take a ride with just Drago.

He was flying near a forest area when he notices broken trees on the top. Like his father, he was curious.

He followed the destroyed trees that lead to a destroyed ground pathway. He jumped off from his dragon and followed what he discovered was shocking.

There lying in a pool of blood was a young boy. Hiccup couldn't tell how badly his injuries were. The young boy was covered a bit himself with blood.

Hiccup needed to take him back to Johanna and see if he can contact his father somehow. He did say he was going to be in the area he was going to be at.

He grabbed the boy carefully and looked up to see where Drago was at but when he started to move, there was a noise coming from the bushes. Hiccup turned to see what it was.

It was…a dragon.

Hiccup never seen this one before, it was pitch black with purplish-green stripes thrown in randomly. It had a head of a Night fury with spikes like a Skrill and its body was built like a Night Fury with spikes like a Skrills. Its tail is built like a Skrill but has the tail fins of a Night Fury. (Redo it a bit better later in the week)

Hiccup stared at it yellow-greenish eyes.

Hiccup stayed calm like his father taught him when he was young when he was telling Val and him how to deal with a Night Fury if there was any.

"Easy there young one…I'm not going to hurt you but I need to take this child to immediate medical attention" explain Hiccup to the new dragon as softly as he can.

The dragon was looking at him deeply as if he was looking at his own soul. It felt like forever but the dragon soon relax a bit and nodded his head.

Hiccup sighs in relief "Good now follow me"

That's when Hiccup noticed that the young dragon was injured as well.

"Maybe we can heal you as well young one, come my dragon should be near here" said Hiccup while still holding the unconscious boy.

-Break Line-

**What you think readers? If you see any or spot grammar errors is cause it's not even proof read so ignore them for now and in time I will have this squeal up soon but first…characters…until then everyone**


End file.
